Fear Returns
by Rosie
Summary: Post ROTK. The One Ring has survived and eight years on pain and death has hit many leaving the race of elves paralysed. In a brave attempt to battle the evil Aragorn and the remaining Fellowship tread the paths of Mordor once more. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

**Fear Returns**

**The following chapters have been re-written to fit in better with the later part of the story. **

****Re-written****

Set eight years after Lord of the Rings

**Prologue**

After the War of the Ring the fires of Mount Doom should be still and quite, the Dark land or Mordor still and empty. 

But no, the fierily mountain still burned fiercely as it had done since the halfling Frodo Baggins bore the Ring of Power on his long, dark and dangerous journey.

 Frodo had since passed away into the West, alone without the company of Gandalf the White or Lady Galadriel who remained behind; their time no yet ended. 

 They felt the evil now, stronger then had been for an Age, the shadows returning from the East settled over the green leaves of Mirkwood once again.

 The land of Mordor was swarming with activity, the tower of Barad-dûr standing tall against its mountainous background. From its gates marched a steady stream of Uruk-hai armed with horrid assortments of weaponry. One in particular was very different, neither sharp nor black by glowed white and a clear liquid sloshed against its glass sides shaped like a knife blade. Their new weapon. No one and nothing could stand in their way.

The Nazgúl hovering over head flying on enormous creatures which screeched into the dark sky that would send shivers down the spines of any mortal creature and strike fear into the hearts of men and elves.

Already Sauron was marching was on the free people of Middle-Earth.

**Chapter 1**

The ground beneath him blurred with speed. Trees flashed quickly past him, his eyes focused on the ground ahead, his pointed keen elven ears listening hard for the mistakable noise of orcs hunting him.

 He had to go against his instincts and continue with his journey to Rivendell as ordered by Lord Elrond. He wanted to turn back and fight with the other elves and defend his home. Nut the urgency of Elrod's message had startled him. Never before has he required his help so urgently – it disturbed him. Yet the half-elven lord had kept the reason for his aid secret didn't matter anymore, the need to go to Rivendell was increased – they must know of their ambush, their ability to catch elves unaware and stop them dead in their tracks with drawing blood.  

He spurred his black horse onwards fearing they would be caught. 

Oddly he heard his riding instructor giving him advising in his ear over the drumming of hooves: "Sit straight, toes up and heels down! Keep rein contact and the ball of your foot on the stirrup – Legolas! Are you listening?" he could hear him saying.

"Beelzebub is not let fully broken by Sódë; he still needs saddle, bridle and reins!" Legolas fell in love with the wild temper young black stallion with a white strip on his face and white socks – he was as stubborn as he was. He paid good money to the men for him and still Sódë had not completed training with him.

But that didn't matter now; both elf and horse ran out of fear. His once shinning coat and bright white socks were hurt and bloodied. Legolas too suffered wounds as they forced their way past the enemy, dodging the spiders who where too slow to catch elf and horse but caught starry orcs instead.

 Beelzebub stumbled and Legolas tensed his back muscles to stop himself from falling, his hands fell onto the sweaty neck of his horse. Sweating out of fear. The young stallion was the fasted horse in the stables, but was so aggressive other elves would not ride him, preferring bareback, safe horses that turned at the quietest whisper rather then harsh leg commands and loud common tongue orders.

 He pulled sharply into a halt, his path forwards blocked. Turning his face fell – he was surrounded!

 The same thought had it the young horse who whined and reared, his front hooves battled back the blades of the enemy. Legolas leant forward to counterbalance the action of his horse, and then backwards as the animal bucked, kicking some orcs high into the air.

 But the mob of black crept closer still, unafraid of the bucking and rearing horse, their eyes on the elf riding it being shaken about.

Dispirit to fulfil their orders form their master: "Leave none alive!"

The orcs smiled sickly as Legolas lost the battle to stay on his wild horse and wound horse. He was thrown from the saddle. Then the horse took flight into the woods, leaving behind its master at the mercy of the orcs who'd swamped him.


	2. Chapter 2

****Re-written****

**Chapter 2**

The Last Homely House of Rivendell stood still at the news a battered massager elf bought to Lord Elrond.  He closed his eyes briefly and muttered a prayer under his breath.

Mirkwood had been ambushed; a battle which raged for two days, the death toll had not been counted yet if there were any alive to count it. The smoke of the burning forest had been seen in Gondor and on the Iron Hills, even here in Rivendell Elrond smell ash and smoke. Legolas had left the village soon after the battle started but not yet bee found, no news also about his father or of any survivors.

 Elrond feared the worst. Though Mirkwood's prince was strong and fiercely willed he doubt the lionhearted elf could survive such a battle.

 The hardest thing to do would be the tell Estel and the remainders of the Nine walkers which set out from here right years ago that where waiting outside for him to return with the news. Estel and Gimli's friendship with Legolas had been particularly strong and it took time for anyone to accept the pair of elf and dwarf. Bu the bond between the three of them had strengthened over the time and events they had passed through. Together they stared death in the eyes and fought in the front lines against the greatest far Middle-Earth faced in an Age. Again they would have to endure it, the pain, the suffering, the anguish, the destruction and the devastation. But time the bond would be lost.

 Someone knocked on the study door and Aragorn entered. His face and body stood tense waiting fir word from the messenger who bowed and left them alone in the old, well kept study that captured the morning sun. 

 Elrond did not turn to face his step-son but continued to stare out id the window as if avoiding the question he knew Estel would ask.

"What did the messenger say? Was it news of Mirkwood, or of Legolas?" he asked wishing Elrond would turn to face him.

"It was" the half-elven Lord said still not looking at his step-son.

"And? What did he say?"

Elrond sighed and finally turned to face the man that stood hanging on his every word. The Lords' tiara flashed in the sun as he turned, remarkably he kept his face straight nut his wise eyes betrayed his emotion.

"Mirkwood has been ambushed," he said, "There has been no news let of Thranduil or his son. Amin hiraetha*, Estel." He ended slipping into elvish his brown eyes filling with tears as he watched his adopted son pass through the various stages of loss.

First, shock

Aragorn steeped back half a step and raised and eyebrow then opened his mouth to speak – 

Second, denial

"No" he whispered, "I do not believe it. I will not believe it"  
"Some has been seen rising from the forest in Gondor and from the Iron Hills. I wish as much as you that Legolas still lives but we cannot hold on to and live on a prayer"

Third, anger.

"No! You don't know him like I do! He's still out there, I can feel it!"

"Estel, please! I know it is hard to accept but you mustn't go off chasing your heart!" Elrond pleaded snatching Aragorn's wrist as he turned to the door. "Stay! We do not have time to search for him"

"Time?" Aragorn cried, "We have wasted enough of it waiting for Legolas and Gandalf to arrive. By now you could have explained why we are here instead of keep it a secret"

Elrond maintained his firm grip: "I would tell you" he began but his voice faded and broke off.

"Will you do nothing to aid the elves of Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked staring in the half-elven lord's face. He felt his anger grow as he saw the sadness and weakness on Elrond's face.

"My hands are tied; there is nothing I can do"

"Then I will" Aragorn snatched his hand away and flung open the door leaving Elrond alone. He wanted to stop Estel but he could not bring himself to it instead he returned to the window watching Aragorn head to the stables where his horse was kept.

"What's going on Strider? Are Legolas and Gandalf coming?" Pippin asked as Aragorn burst from the house, outside the hobbits and dwarf had been standing waiting for news the messenger bought. 

Aragorn spun on his heel and faced the study window where Elrond stood watching him: "Ask him" he snarled pointing at the window. Turning and marching away towards the stables he left the other behind still firing questions at him.

"Where are you going?"

"To act"

Sighing Elrond stood amongst the hobbits and dwarf after watching Aragorn ride into the horizon.

"He goes where his heart desires him to go" he said. Merry and Pippin turned to the elf lord to speak but Sam found his voice first.

"They'll not coming are they?" he asked raising his head to Elrond, all eyes were watching waiting from him to speak – even the birds had stopped singing.

"Gandalf will be here soon, Sam" he said his voice wavering.

The four short friends watched a tear spill down Elrond's cheek, he did not wipe it away but left it run, shining sadly upon his flawless face. He needed to rid himself of the building grief. Legolas, Thranduil, countless others dead and Estel riding into the unknown. He felt himself beginning to fall apart. He needed someone strong to support him. Already at this early hour he was failing.

He wished Gandalf or Arwen, or even the twins were here to piece him back together.  

 He pushed aside his desires of reassurance and looked down at the four friends, his heart heavy with the news he must tell them.

"Mirkwood has been ambushed by Uruk-hai" he said. It was twice as painful repeating his words which now stung him like a scorpion.

"There has been no news of Thranduil or Legolas nor anything about survivors"

His words hung in the air, he could see the impact on their small faces as they turned away to shed their tears.

"Aragorn believes Legolas to still be alive. I could not stop him from leaving. I fear he will be riding into the enemy" There was much more he wished to say, but now was not the time.

And time was against them.

The fingers of shadow stretched over the lands of Gondor, Rohan and the smouldering ruins of Mirkwood.

They would all fall in due time.

Fourth, guilt.

But it was not Aragorn suffering from it; it was Elrond as he returned inside, no longer able to witness the tears from the other, nor able to hold back his own. 

He had lost friends and distant family quickly unprovoked and brutally, not he feared for Aragorn's life riding into the unknown. 

Why didn't I try to stop him? 

I will never forgive myself should something happen to him.

Estel – Hope, my little bundle of hope. Don't fade.

* = I'm sorry 


	3. Chapter 3

****Re-written****

**Chapter 3**

Something caught his attention as he flew over the hilly land of Rohan, the wind howling in his ears.

He called his proud horse Shadowfax to halt. He was surprised at the stallion' reaction – he did not obey. Again he asked and the horse threw up his head and finally stopped, his front hooves scraping the grass beneath – mud and tuff flew around them. Never before had the Lord of Horses react like this, was it a warning sign? 

Despite his long years of wisdom the old wizard did not heed to it but continued to stare at the creatures in front of him. 

Of course he had heard of Mirkwood's ambush and Aragorn's escape from Rivendell to hunt for his friend, Legolas.

Was he staring at the only survivor? Or another lost, beaten, poor person?

The figure continued blindly towards the wizard and his horse, from his horseback Gandalf could see the figure limped, his clothes torn, splattered mud, blood and soot. His mattered blond hair hacked roughly at ear length, face hidden under layers of dirt but in his shacking hands he gripped them so tightly as if his life depended on it Gandalf could see the glittering flash of sliver of a pair of sharp knives.

 The wizard felt sympatric watching the limping figure near him, still unaware of his presence. Exhausted, his body shifted slowly along, his feet occasionally catching the ground in he pushed himself onwards.

His once bright, cheerful eyes where now dim and filled with pain, pain that neither he nor anyone could ever find the words to match. But beyond that was something else something deeper and far worse…

The tired figure finally saw the wizard and his horse and stopped immediately. He shielded his face with a battered arm and squinted up at the rider, his mind slowly working to register the face.

He went to open his mouth but no sound could be heard.

Gandalf quickly catching Legolas before his trembling legs gave way beneath him. The wizard shook his head: elves were such proud and stubborn creatures. , even in his exhausted state Legolas fought to stand wished to hide his weakness.

He was fighting a losing battle trying to keep himself upright and awake, now feeling strangely secure with Gandalf at his side. He longed to sleep, rest, to close his eyes and forget the past days witnessing flames lick his home, endless numbers of orcs approaching one after another, all the hours of loneliness and pain he had endured hiking from country to country feeling bound to answer Lord Elrond's call.   
 Now these washed away as he was no longer able to keep himself awake – had he let himself down or had Gandalf silently overcome him with a spell? It did not matter – sleep was blissful.

Once mounted, one arm held the sleeping elf secure they rode into the midday sun. The ground speeding past and the winded whistling loudly in their ears. Beneath him Shadowfax rose hard, outstripping the birds above flying through the clear sky. The stallion could sense something his mater could not and wished to be as far away as possible.

 The Gap of Rohan neared and Gandalf cried out a loud in shook – Isengard stood tall and dry, rebuilt, waiting for its new and probably equally evil new occupier.

 Gently adding pressure with his heels Shadowfax shot away, Legolas shivering in the arms, yet his skin burned.

Despite riding as fast as the wind blows Gandalf did not miss a beat.Ahead of him he saw the wisps of smoke as night began to fall, the smoke from a campfire. Slowing Shadowfax once again Gandalf knew who had lit the fire and sure enough he saw the man first.

"Hurry Aragorn, we must return to Rivendell" he spoke into the shadows towards the resting man sat.

Removing his hand from his blade Aragorn stared at the wizard sitting on his impatient horse.

"I must continue my search"

"Nay, you do not. I have Legolas here"

Aragorn leapt to his feet at those words, the one he'd feared dead was wrapped in Gandalf's cloak sleeping. He took in his blooded form and nodded. Time was against them.

"Where did you find him?"

"Wondering the plans of Rohan"

 "What of the enemy?"

"I have naught of them"

"And of Mirkwood?"

"I do not know. Gather your things we must leave quickly. I fear the time ahead, Aragorn, Isnegard has been re-built"

"I cannot ride as swiftly as Shadowfax. My mare is tired." Aragorn said.

"Lead her to me"

Obediently Aragorn lead his mare over to Gandalf, keeping a steady grip on the restless elf he muttered words to Aragorn's horse, the mare pricked her ears as tiredness left her bones. Rearing with excitement she watched Aragorn pleading to be ridden.

"She will ride as swiftly as the wind blows. Come we must not waste anymore time"

 Kicking dirt over the flames and picking up his baggage Aragorn mounted swiftly the pair moved off with Shadowfax leading the way. 

Aragorn was surprised by his own mares' new speed as she raced happily alongside Shadowfax, the ground passing underneath them in a blur.

He caught a glance at Legolas defeated and exhausted form and felt anger build – he wanted to find the one who had done this and return the damage.

Suddenly Legolas screamed.

Never before could either men or horses forget the scream of terror and pain the elf emitted.

But Aragorn shuddered the most violently that scream was strangely familiar…


	4. Chapter 4

****Re-written****

**Chapter 4**

Gimli sat by the riverside watching the water rush past. His thoughts were of Legolas, wherever he was, if still alive. He recalled the battles in Helm's Deep they had shared and the death count they were boasting with each other, Legolas had lost to Gimli's count, but the dwarf had always suspected his was lying about his count

_"Forty-two, Master Legolas! Alas! My axe is notched: the forty-second had an iron collar on his neck. How is it with you?"_

_"You have passed my score by one. But I do not grudge you the game, so glad am I to see you on your legs!"_

Sighing the dwarf tossed away the memory, there was no point living in the past, after all there was the future to look forward too, but without Legolas it would be lonely. Why where they here? Still Elrond had not told them; in fact he had not seen much of the elven lord since he had given them news that Legolas was missing presumed dead. He too needed to find peace and tranquillity as did the other members. 

Hurried eleven voices stirred Gimli from his thoughts as fast hooves echoed across the city. 

At first he could not stir himself to rise to look upon the faces of the riders guessing they were elven. He had given up hoping Gandalf would arrive and had sunken into depression since he had learnt of his friend.

But he heard the distinct words: "Mirthrandir, Yallume! Mani marte?*"

And he leapt to his feet rushing to meet Gandalf.

"Asca, Asca!**" 

Turning the corner he saw Gandalf hurry away with five other elves which seemed to be carrying something but he could not see. His heart sank. Had hurt came to Aragorn?

 No, it couldn't have – he was standing there patting his sweating horse who pawed the ground still full of unnatural energy.

 Gimli advanced to his side and asked: "What is happening?"

Aragorn handed the reins of his horse to a stable elf and warned him of her excitement before he turned to Gimli.

"We have found Legolas"

The dwarf jumped: "Is he alive?"

"Yes, though he wounded. Gandalf and Elrond are seeing to him now"

"Where did you – what happen –?" the dwarf cried unable to contain his joy of knowing Legolas was alive, a few cuts and bruises wouldn't kill him. 

Merry, Pippin and Sam hurried to join them firing questions.

"Why are you back?"

"Did you find him?"

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

Aragorn held up his hands in submission.

"Gandalf found Legolas, wondering Rohan on his way here. He is wounded, I don't know how badly. Nor do I know how he came to be there. I am sure he will fill us in, in due time"

"Will he be alright?" Sam asked, his face pale.

"I am sure, Sam. Legolas is very stubborn." Aragorn smiled. "Has Elrond told you where we are here when I was away?"

"No, not yet"

"Then I will" Gandalf said from behind them. "Follow me"

"When we thought the Ring of Power to be destroyed, we were wrong to believe so. The creature Gollum who had attacked Frodo, stripping him of the Ring had not fallen into the depths of Mt. Doom, but survived. And so did the Ring." Gandalf studied the shocked faces of the five that sat in front of him.

"The Ring now more powerful then before after its masters piece of theatre to fool us has been feeding off Gollum more then is has ever done before. I am surprised he did not become suspicious of it and cast it away. The Ring now uses him to fulfil its demands as Sauron call all power to him."

 "How are we involved?" Gimli asked angrily at the thought of the past travels being in vain.

"Everyone is involved in, Gimli son of Glóin" Lord Elrond said entering the circle and standing beside Gandalf. The wizard looked at him and frowned very as slightly as Elrond gazed around the circle of friends missing the wizards gaze. He was unsettled, ruffled as if shaken by something.

"Why us? Is this a punishment for failing?" Gimli pressed snatching Gandalf's attention again.

Elrond cast his eyes across the group as they watched him, hanging on his every word. How he remembered when the courtyard was filled with anger voices as many kinsmen argued over the Ring that lay before them, even Elrond was surprised when one of the little hobbits said that he would take the Ring.

"No, Master dwarf it is not", he said finally, "but each of you will have a part to play in the destruction of the Ring before Sauron has gained full power". He watched as the three remaining hobbits pass nervous glances to one another. 

"Even one so small can make a difference to the face of Middle-Earth" Elrond added half smiling at the scared faces of the hobbits. The road will be harder then before, but with 'new blood' in the Fellowship there is always a glimmer of hope, even though if it might take elven eyes to see it, it was there.

 The company sat in silence, or maybe still in a state of shock. Aragorn was the first to break the long silence. He rose to his feet, towering over the smaller figures in a protective manner; he stood proud like any royal blood should.

"I will accept this quest", he said his voice even echoed his pride.

Sam tilted his head up at the man that stood beside him, catching the man's eye Sam knew which way he would go.

"I will also go, it is what Mr. Frodo would have wanted" Sam said rising off his chair.

A brief smile shot across Gandalf's features, Sam was always loyal to his master.

Not wishing to face the joinery back to Shire alone Merry and Pippin leapt off their seats to volunteer. Looking back on this day they would still be pondering why they didn't just return back to the Shire instead of being so eager to jump into unseen dangers.

 "Master dwarf?" Elrond asked.

"You need not ask him, my Lord. Where ever I will go he will follow" 

 The dwarf's small eyes snapped upwards as the others turned, standing on the edge of the circle Legolas smiled through his bruised face, a lopsided, injured grin. His proud head of golden hair hacked in line with his ears had not yet been straightened, never again will he earn such respect amongst his kind despite his royal blood, he would be looked upon as an outsider, and intruder not an elf.

 The faces of the group smiled back feeling relieved that their friend was still though beaten and bruised. A couple of elves ushered him away as he began and wobble and cough, a spasm of fear and confusion passed across the company like a shiver. 

 Aragorn tensed at this it was not normal for such things to happen to elves. Fortunately he like Gimli missed Lord Elrond's face, the elven Lord did not appear to share hope for the 'young' Prince, yet his grave face did not go amiss by the sharp eyes of Pippin.

The setting sun shone into the room where Legolas was resting the gentle beams fell softly upon his pale face. He had paid dearly for wondering out of bed. His body ached more then ever, he shivered under his blankets and yet his brow was damp with sweat in unnatural sickness. His left foot still tingled from where he had fallen from Beelzebub in Mirkwood; gritting his teeth he moved his toes slowly. He gasped suddenly as pain shot up his leg to his knee, which jerked violently in reflex. 

 He closed his eyes against the fading light and to black out the pain that rose from his limbs. Images flickered across his closed eyelids, images and questions that had arose since Elrond and Gandalf had spoken to the company. Why was the Ring not destroyed, how was it survived? Gollum, in this opinion would not be cable of such things and there would be no way that he would give up the Ring to Sauron. Sam and Frodo told him how Gollum tried to stop them entering Mordor for the creature feared that they would return the Ring to its master. Yet Gollum was unpredictable, the Ring is evil and corruptive, anything could happen. 

 Gentle footsteps tapped across the stone floor the gentle pita-a-patter of hobbit feet advancing towards him, they stopped short of the bedside seeing Legolas still with his eyes closed the feet turned to leave.

"Do not leave little hobbit, I do not sleep" Legolas said sitting up, he opened his eyes and smiled at Pippin who stood before him, with Merry at his side.

 "I came to see how you were, if you wish to sleep then I'll leave." Pippin said shyly.

"You are quite welcome my friend. You two will be able to ease the boredom of healing" Legolas laughed.

"We were worried when Elrond told us what had happened to Mirkwood; we feared you would not come"

"I know, lets not talk of it"

The hobbit nodded, but his eyes fell on Legolas' now short hair.

 The smile on Legolas' face fell as he watched Pippin's eyes search him and rose a hand sadly towards his short hair which he could see in the corner of his eye. 

 "We are to set out as soon as possible to track down Gollum and the Ring" Pippin said changing the subject.

"Who's going?" Legolas asked fearing he had misheard him.

"Lord Elrond wants the remaining of the Fellowship: Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, I, Sam, Gandalf and you plus some other people I don't know."

"Elrond still want me to go?"  
Pippin nodded. "We have to wait until your are better of course."

Legolas nodded in turn. "Who else is going?" he asked.

"Umm there was another elf and umm and a man that Aragorn knows. I think he said the man was Jacob or something like that. I don't remember the elf's name"

 "I do," Merry stepped into the room "He said the elf was Cassione"

"Cassione, are you sure?" Legolas asked sharply.

"Yes, do you know here?"

"Yes I do, though I haven't seen her for some time"

"Well now is your chance" Pippin said enthusiastically.

"And we are to unite the armies of Men and Elves to march against Sauron?"

"Yes"  

"Come on now, that's enough. Leave Legolas alone so he can heal your two!" a healer hushed Merry and Pippin away from the bedside.

Though he would not say it he was not looking forward to meeting Cassione again nor the quest ahead.

 There was a soft knocking on his chamber door soon after night had fallen. Elrond did not turn to the person who had entered, he knew who it was. He had been expected him to say something soon.

 "Is there something bothering you, Elrond?" Gandalf asked stepping into the firelight which bathed Elrond's tried troubled face.

"Have you spoken the Legolas?"

"No I have not. I will in the morning"

Elrond closed his eyes: "Then you have not seen what I have"

Gandalf frowned. "Tell me, what is troubling you Mellonamin?***" 

Opening his eyes Elrond looked upon Gandalf's open, warm face.

"I am tired, my friend. I have seen many changes in my lifetime, yet I do not long to sail over sea. I am full of worries and fears over the quest they are about to set out on" Elrond said quietly "I fear the enemy will be waiting for them, I fear for my family – Arwen so far away from home, the twins not here and Estel leaving here, travelling into the danger."  
Gandalf nodded, understanding.

"But what chills me the most is what I have seen and heard here today. I have thought, do you really think Gollum is capable of such things, Gandalf? I think not, I believe there to be another, but I do not know whom"

Again Gandalf nodded, but allowed Elrond to continue.

"The numbers of orcs that attack Legolas alarms me. How can be such a force? There is no way they could multiply in those numbers in just eight years. There is a catalyst somewhere in this I am sure. Shadows from the East stretch their hungry dark fingers over land and sky claming it for Mordor. I cannot help but think everything is out of our control, that we are sending these eight others to their deaths. I could not live with that if that is to be true."

Gandalf watched Elrond's face break, lines of age and worry creasing it. He wizard had never heard the elven lord this distressed.

"I fear for the race of elves, Gandalf" he said, his voice trembling. "I have seen the evil and powerless in Legolas eyes – it scares me. If we were to come under attack there would be no stopping them. They carry a new weapon which puts fear into my warrior heart!"

"It will not come to that!" Gandalf soothed, "We will nip this in the bud before it can escalate any further. No harm will come to your family – the race of elves will not fall under Sauron's threat. Stand and be strong, my friend! Legolas has been left alive to try and make you break, suffer and weaken – this is Sauron's plan. Do not let him win"

The tear that threatened to spill from his eyes dried immediately, taking Gandalf's words to heart Elrond stood tall – he would not allow Sauron to walk over him any more.

* = At last! What happened?

** = Hurry, hurry!

*** = My friend 


	5. Chapter 5

****Re-written****

**Chapter 5**

The following morning Elrond slipped silently into Legolas' chambers placing a tray of food at the bed side, pausing slightly at Legolas' sleeping face. It was peaceful and at ease but the once beautiful and flawless look to his skin seemed to pass like spring into winter. Elrond turned towards the door to leave some what shaken by what he had witnessed. The once beautiful, brave, handsome elf that was Legolas was no longer he.

"I feel what you have seen, my Lord"

Elrond turned at tired to hide the surprise that crept across his face. 

He inclined his head and sat on the foot of Legolas' bed.  

"What do you feel Legolas?" the elf lord asked gently.

"I feel delicate, worn out and tired" he said watching Elrond nod at his words. "I see you suffer them too"

Elrond stopped nodding and looked firmly at Legolas before replying: "Surely I am allowed to express emotions, Legolas"

"Of course" 

Elrond studied his patient closely. 

"You fear the journey ahead and wish to ask why I have chosen you to go on it despite what has happened recently?"

"Yes"

"I understand what you have been through has been hard and painful I am sure. But your skills are unmatched, both in peace and warfare. You are negotiator" –Legolas raised an eyebrow- "though you do not seem to know it. Surely you understand your importance when the company pass through Lothlórien, or meet wondering elves that seek the peaceful life in the West? You must stop the, in which ever manner you chose. Armies of Men and Elves must be united and only together will they be strong enough to stop Sauron from building, the facts from the rumours will be seen and wrecked. The alliance between Aragorn and yourself will be the key" Elrond said, pressing a weight onto Legolas heart.

"I do not agree that Cassione accompanies us"

"She has volunteered to maintain an eye on you especially after your attack and I enforce it" Elrond said very seriously.

 This conversation is over tone.  

Five days later Aragorn approached Elrond asking him of his opinion of Legolas' condition.

"He is mending well and should be able to leave on time" Elrond said. "But he must be watched in case for any after affects, the past events have left him traumatic. He has not shown any signs of it yet, but he may still."

Aragorn nodded, understanding perfectly well the words which Elrond had not said, for he sensed something was amiss, something deep seated.

On the evening before departure the nine companions enjoyed each other's company, wishing to catch up on old tales and memories as they ate and drank happily blocking about the travels ahead of them.

 Aragorn talked to Gandalf and Jacob about the goings in Gondor over the last few years and each in turn telling of some heroic tale. 

 The hobbits drunk merrily together talking and singing songs from The Shire, their voices becoming hitched with the alcohol as they sung louder, more  and more out of tune and their conversations become more hysterical and distracting their little chubby fingers always near food or their pipes. 

 Gimli and Legolas however sat apart from the others speaking little but absorbing the atmosphere around them, each in turn remember the journey to Mordor before which took a different toll on each member. Legolas enjoyed a different surrounding to his chambers where he had been confined to for the last several days.

 Suddenly Gimli interrupted the silence between them.

"Never did I think ten years ago would I be eating and drinking with elves!" he laughed at his friend's raised eyebrow.

"You may be sitting amongst elves in Rivendell but you certainly don't act like one" Legolas said coolly his eyes landing on the empty mugs next to his friend, while the dwarf laughed louder still.

"True, true I still lead the life of a dwarf and their desire of root beer" 

Legolas smiled over his cup at the flushed face of Gimli as he belched loudly turning several heads.

"But tell me, friend how is it you know the she-elf Cassione?"

"What makes you think I know her?"

"Oh come now! You elves are so closely related you are bound to know her!"

"Yes, I suppose"

"Besides Aragorn told me that you know her"

Legolas managed to restrain himself form spiting his mouthful of drink back into his cup and swallowed painfully in haste.

"He - what did he tell you?"

Gimli blinked at his friend's sudden change in behaviour and blamed the alcohol. "He just told me that you know each other that was all"

Legolas tried to relax a little, Aragorn did not tell him of the adventures the two elves and human had shared together when they were younger.

"I haven't laid eyes on her in years. Though I doubt she had changed much" Legolas cast his mind back to the last time they met properly, the glaze in Lothlórien whilst the  Fellowship past through the woods didn't count but it did set off some deep set memories which he would rather had forgotten. It was at least thirty years ago they'd meet Aragorn was a child then wondering the grounds of Mirkwood with Legolas and Cassione in tow they had played innocently in the branches but they had also been blissful aware of the dangers in the woods that day. Blinking away the memory Legolas forced his eyes to focus of his friend who was steadily on his way to become drunk.  
"So tell me about her" the dwarf demanded.  
"There is nothing to tell"  
"Oh come now"  
"There is nothing worth telling you that you would understand my friend" Legolas hide his grin underneath the rim of his cup as he raised it to his mouth to drink. Nothing I want you to hear, my friend he thought to himself pretending to be watching Merry and Pippin singing and dancing on a table top creating quite a stir and applause of approval. Though through the cherry faces Legolas saw the pouting look on Elrond's face and sniggered into his mug wondering when and if Elrond would have the heart to break up the hobbits song and dance over the fear of broken furniture.   
  


Beams of moonlight fell across the grounds of Rivendell catching the lighter hairs in Legolas now short hair after he had left the others to sing and dance, he slipped away unnoticed. Or so he thought.  
"Such old songs you sing, Prince" a gentle voice spoke behind him.  
Legolas did not turn, but stopped singing immediately mentally cursing himself for opening his mouth in the first place. Now he was trapped, faced with the conversation with the one he had been avoiding all night, but it was not polite to ignore her. He swallowed hard and answered her: "I did not know I was singing them"  
The smile she wore fell from her face: "Will you not face me?"

Stiffly Legolas turned, his eyes not meeting hers.

 "Many time have I seen the leaves fallen since I saw you last." She said.  
"You haven't changed" Legolas said still not looking at her.  
Cassione paused for a moment deciding not to reply at first but finally said.  
"Why didn't you say anything when you were in Lothlórien last?"  
"I could not. We were heading -" Legolas said finally meeting her gaze but turned away quickly as if he had done something wrong.

 Cassione placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him closer holding him firmly as he revolted to her touch. "I know where you were heading, and together we will return there" Cassione said gently, her grey eyes softened at him, struggling weakly in her arms. "What would your father say if he saw you in this state?" she added.

"He'd say I deserved it" Legolas whispered feeling trapped as he surrendered to her already.  
"No he wouldn't," she gently brushing his cheek, he flinched and fought harder against her grip.  
"What troubles you Legolas?" She asked sharply battling to keep him still  
Legolas did not wish to answer her but finally twisted himself free heading already away from her grasp.  
"You cannot avoid me any longer; I am your companion now" her words still reached his ears as he left her standing alone feeling victorious.

Ashamed Legolas closed the chamber door and leant against it.

"Coward" he chided, "you can't run from it anymore with her alongside you"

He shivered feeling the icily shadows of his past creeping over his skin, recoiling he fled to the comfort and protection of his bed.

Rivendell it seemed was no longer the safest place in Middle-Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

****Re-written****

**Chapter 6**

"You like her don't you?"  
These were the words that awoke Legolas from his trance as the Fellowship walked now a day's journey from Rivendell. The elf stronghold had glittered sadly at them as they passed over the ridge, leaving the Last Homely House behind on their long, dark journey.  
Legolas frowned at the young man from Gondor beside him. Jacob his name was, a friend of Aragorn's though Legolas did not share his confidence in him. But he would not argue with Aragorn's decision.  
"Her - the she-elf! Cassione!"   
"She is an old friend"  
"Sure" Jacob said sarcastically.  
Legolas sighed not having the patience to talk about such subjects with the 'young lad' he'd called him. He was at least half Aragorn's age, hardly a man at all he still carried his boyish face and fingered the lightweight sword at his waist eagerly though Legolas doubted he'd been involved in much battle and would flee at the slightest sign of a fight, a disgrace to the race of Men.  
With his mind on other matters as he stormed away from Jacob's unnecessary questions he was concentrating his the path ahead and stumbled this left foot slipping down a rabbit burrow throwing him off balance and finally ungracefully onto the ground.  
"Lady Luck doesn't seem to be on your side, does she?" Gimli asked holding out a short hand of the fallen elf. Smiling slightly Legolas took the dwarfs hand and pulled himself up on his feet, but soon regretting it. Pain shot up from his toes up his leg, clenching his teeth Legolas took a few uncertain hops bringing his injured leg down gingerly and quickly returned hopping, the pain in his ankle not leaving. Losing is footing on uneven ground Legolas toppled over once more, rolling down the hill head over heels he came to lie at the feet of Aragorn and Gandalf leading the group. 

They paused starting down at Legolas slightly bewildered.

 "On your feet Legolas" Aragorn whispered pulling the muddy elf to his feet. Biting his tongue to stop himself from crying out Legolas wobbled and would have fallen again is Gandalf had not caught his shoulder and steadied him. Aragorn knelt beside him and look at the swelling ankle a frown written across his brow. How did Legolas lose his footing? The ground here was not as steep as many of the paths he has trodden before. And why was his ankle swelling? Once had he seen Legolas stumble but never injure himself before.   
"What's the matter Strider?" Pippin asked ducking under Gandalf's arm and interrupting Aragorn's thoughts.  
"Nothing to worry over Master Took" Strider replied dryly touching the swollen ankle gentle, now was not the time to carry out an experiment. What should be done? Send him back to Rivendell? Though Elrond had insisted he went with them… What about…?  
"Cassione?" he called turning his back.  
"Yes" she said stepping towards them.  
"I need someone to walk alongside Legolas and support him. Your about the his height and build"

Cassione nodded silently.  
"Lean my shoulder"  
Legolas protested: "No, I'm fine. Really Aragorn I don't need any help. See" he very gently and convincingly put pressure on his left leg and concealed his pain.

"Stop lying" Aragorn said sharply. "Cassione take his arm and put it across your shoulder"

She obeyed, ignoring Legolas' horrid glares and shudder when she touched his skin. 

"Let us move on" Gandalf called setting the pace hiding his concern Elrond's worried voice cut across his mind: _"I have seen the evil and powerless in Legolas eyes – it scares me."_

Since the Gap of Rohan in too close to Isnegard and the south passage unsafe the only option was over the mountains of Caradhras, a snowy, treacherous path even on the best days.

The following days the company pressed on with letter rest with Aragorn leading the group, Gandalf behind, then the three hobbits, Sam, Merry and Pippin, Jacob, Gimli, and Cassione supporting Legolas despite his best effects to escape her bringing up the rear.   
Even at the base of the mountain the air felt icily though the grass green and lushes under their feet the greenery round them spoke whispering words to the two elves. If he could hear them Legolas would have understand why the trees, even the blades of grass avoided the company as they passed, but he walked deafened to their words by a world of pain and fear.

  On the gentle cold slopes the company briefly rested each taking a small amount of food and water. Aragorn joined Legolas and noticed the pained expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked, pausing from unscrewing his water skin.

Legolas nodded slightly, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "I am fine just feeling the toils of many days bed rest" 

Aragorn cast a sideways glance at him before draining the contents of the water skin into his mouth. He had missed neither the embarrassed tone in Legolas' face nor the self loathing look in his eyes. He was beating himself up over his fall four days ago which still pained him. Was it physical pain or pride which hurt more? He could not tell.

Casting an alert eye up at the sun Aragorn rose declaring enough rest and turned to pick up his pack, bumping into Cassione as she went to aid Legolas.

A brief smile passed between the two; for he too had memories of their time together when they were smaller, though his memories more foggy then the other twos he could remember they'd adventures into the once safe woods of Mirkwood. Oh how he'd never forget the events, which changed him, but still thirty years latter he was still unaware the difference the same events had on his close friend, whom sat nearby, wounded.   
  


That very evening Aragorn turned under his blanket; it was his turn to watch in an hour's time. There was little point tiring to sleep now with the wind howling outside. He arose from his bed a stepped silently over the sleeping forms around him to join Gandalf in the cave entrance on watch.   
"Go back to sleep it is not your time to watch" the wizard said without tuning, his robes causing the white snow to look grey in the night air.  
"I find no comfort listening to the sounds of the mountains, nor the sounds of sleeping company."  
Gandalf chuckled of course he knew Aragorn was referring to the snores of Gimli, a sound that bounces off the walls of the cave despite being turned over by the Ranger in an attempt to still the noise. In truth it was not that, that kept him awake in was the thoughts of Legolas that had kept in awake, though he wouldn't admit to the wizard.  
"Have you seen how he sleeps?"  
Frowning Aragorn asked what he had meant.  
"Legolas, have you seen the way he sleeps?"   
That had taken the Ranger by surprise. Gandalf turned to him but did not smile as he normally did even at the disbelief on Aragorn's face. He was deadly serious.  
Turning back inwards the cave Aragorn's face soon fell at the sight of his sleeping friend - his eyes were closed.

"What does this mean, Gandalf?" Aragorn said sitting beside the wizard after controlling his surprise and fear.

"You saw?" The wizard responded calmly.   
"Yes, his eyes are closed. But what does this mean?"   
"It means that we indeed underestimated are enemy"  
"Sauron? But I thought"  
"Has your emotions blinded you to everything I have said n Rivendell?" the wizard looked up at the man, the Rangers words failing.  
"No, I..." Feeling defeated Aragorn slumped, his head in his hands looking defeated and very concerned. "But he, I mean how could"  
"He has grown stronger then I had thought possible in this short time. I fear that..." Gandalf could not finish his voice now hitched with concern. "I fear we will be too late when we arrive" he managed to say.  
"In more then one way" Aragorn whispered suddenly understanding.  
"Yes"  
"The race of elves is doomed if we fail"  
"They will be mortal"  
"Like Legolas"  
"A cruel practice"  
They turned and faced the cave behind them; truly there was only one elf inside not two.  
"Yet she pities him"  
"She does?" Aragorn questioned the numbing sensation slowing fading  
"I believe she understands what this means for the elves."  
"Does Elrond know?"  
"He knows something is wrong, but he was unable to but a finger on it sort of speak. I need you to look after him, Aragorn he is not use to pain like Men"  
The Ranger nodded.  
"He will be like a child, needing to learn everything over again. He wont be able to see great distances anymore, or hear the tress whisper, or keep his sharp senses, or his ability to speak elvish fluently and worse of all he won't be able to see the stars at first. Please teach him the things he has lost, or he will suffer further then he already has cutting his mortal life even shorter. He must learn things in a mortal way if he wishes to live"  
The numbing feeling came back to the Ranger as Gandalf spoke.  
"Is there any way he would become -?"  
"No, that cannot be undone"

They sat in a shocked silence, the stars twinkling above them.  
"Without the stars his world will be dark" Gandalf rose cutting the silence.  
Darkness. A fear Legolas must fight, it will be as dark as it was that day in Mirkwood thirty years ago.  
"Even darker" Gandalf whispered disappearing in the cave his watch now up.  
  
This was going to be a hell of a challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

****Re-written****

**Chapter 7**

The following days Aragorn followed behind Legolas watching him closely like a hawk, he was worried of course. His life long friend would now suffer and have to endure the mortal life that he did wish to be part of. He quickened his pace through the snow to walk alongside him. He wanted to ask his friend questions but he did not wish to scare him, but Legolas spoke first:

"What concerns you, Aragorn?" his once elven companion asked, half watching him.

He couldn't tell him, not yet.

"Tis nothing"

To his surprise Legolas laughed, it sounding hollow and empty compared to his once cheerful true laughter.

"How many years have I know you, my friend? Yet you still think I can not tell when you are lying"

His humour has not changed. 

Aragorn smiled at that, "Indeed we have know each other for many years"

"Not in the line scale of my kin"

"I worry about the quest ahead"

Legolas watched his face through the corner of his eye; he did not believe him, but held his tongue. If Aragorn wanted to tell them he would, there was not point trying to force him to say, this man is hard to break.

Ahead Sam stumbled in the snow the company stopped as Jacob picked him up and brushed the snow from his clothes and curly hair. Legolas avoid Aragorn's eyes as they began to cross examine him during the pause. He still limped though he was trying to disguise it. Aragorn knew better then to ask him for he had hated it when the Ranger insisted that his ankle should be bandaged that morning before they set off. He felt embarrassed over all the attention he was receiving, the ankle wasn't serious, just embarrassing for an elf.

Shortly after midday the company rested, for the snow was deeper here and the hobbits were struggling. They would have to be carried from here until the snow became less; the company had agreed that Legolas should not bear one, though they had not told him so.

Beside Aragorn Merry sat chatted happily to Pippin on Aragorn's other side.

"I miss the Shire Pip"

Aragorn laughed despite knowing of Legolas' peril.

"You have not been away from the Shire long my friends"

"It seems an age!" Pippin snorted.

Merry dropped his voice half glancing towards the two elves.

"Strider, what is wrong with Legolas? He dose not walk on the snow like he did before he use to be able to walk on the snow, now he walks through it."

"Its something to do with his wounds doesn't it?" Pippin asked. "I saw the look on Elrond's face."

"What did you see?" Aragorn felt his insides turn. What had his step-father seen?

"He was worried, but I don't think he really knew why" the small knot watched Cassione talk quietly in elvish to Legolas. Aragorn tried to read the blank look on his friends face.

_"He will lose his ability to speak Elvish fluently…"_

He rose to his feet and approached the pair and sat in between them both.

"The snow on from here is deeper and the hobbits will have to be carried plus someone needs to keep an eye on Gimli too. Though I don't want you to carry one, Legolas" he said, already Legolas opened his mouth to protest but Aragorn cut across him again. "Not until you are able to walk unhindered by your ankle. And then maybe you could carry one, until then you can keep watch on Gimli. I'm sure you don't want your dwarf friend to be buried in the snow."

Cassione hid a snigger into a sneeze, Legolas and Aragorn turned sharply at her.

"Sorry" she mouthed.

"Aright" Legolas nodded, "I'll watch Gimli, making sure we do not lose him in the snow".

"Good" Aragorn stood patting him on the shoulder. "You are welcome to bear a hobbit if you wish, Cassione"

The remained of the day passed slowly the company were warily when night began to fall. They found no proper shelter from the cold wind, but stayed under a shelf of snow and ice – better then none at all the Ranger had thought to himself. He sat on first watch as the company drifted to sleep; he longed to start straight away to help his friend. But he knew it would have to wait until Legolas admits to himself that he needs help it would be downgrading for an elf to be instructed by any mortal unless he/she has realised the need for instruction is necessarily. He must not let his emotions stand in his way for the company were headed into darkness and danger far worse then any words could speak of. 

Emotions such as love for Arwen and for Legolas he would have to push aside for in battle they would only make him sluggish and unable to make decisions in the battlefield. 

He smoked his pipe gently allowing the tobacco to relax his troubled mind and he allowed his wariness drift away like the smoke, caught by the winds outside. When the pipe was emptied he placed it carefully in a pocket and wrapped his cloak tighter about him. The wind had changed direction and now chilled his feet that escaped the shelter of the shelf. Turning his head around he saw the company sleeping soundly, though there were no stars he knew it would be time to wake Gimli for next watch soon.

 Hugging his knees to his chest he rested his head on his knees listening to the wind whip around the shelf, each gust seemed to have a voice. A voice that he did not wish to listen to, a voice that sent him back thirty years to that night in Mirkwood...

_"Estel stop that" A younger Legolas had cried as the child form of Aragorn swung from a tree branch next to him. The young Elf knew that mortals especially Men were very prone to injures especially when falling for heights – like treetops. Elrond would skin Legolas alive he something happened to his step son. _

_"Legolas, Estel where are you?" an Elven voice carried up the trees. Cassione was looking for them. Despite her being an Elf from Lothlórien she and her parents were here in Mirkwood to celebrate the Elven New Year. It was tradition that Elves from all countries would meet in one to celebrate the New Year each in one of the three place; Rivendell, Lothlórien or Mirkwood. _

_"Come on, stop this. The others are looking for you"_

_Legolas groaned he always found the New Years parties boring 'You will understand one day' everyone seemed to say. Estel didn't mind he just wanted to be with someone he could relate to other then his father and brothers. Aragorn sat silently beside Legolas watching Cassione below through the leaves her long brown hair flowering when she turned her head sharply looking for them. _

_Beside him Aragorn shifted his feet, the arc of his feet were pressing against the round branch. He shuffled them a little and branch he had been using to balance now out his reach instead he stretched out his left arm to catch hold of Legolas' shoulder but he had miss judged the distance instead his hand fell onto thin air. By this time his body had lent forward expecting the solid form of Legolas' shoulder to support him, but there was nothing there just thin air which now he plummeted through._

_"Estel!" Legolas cried watching his friend disappear through the branches._

_ Luckily for the human child many of the branches broke his fall so when he did hit the ground his landing was slightly softer then it could have been._

_ Gracefully Legolas leaped down after him and Cassione swooped over him quickly checking to see if the child was injured._

_"Oh! Estel, are you hurt?" she whispered running her hands over his chest checking for a pulse._

_The child pushed her away; "I'm fine" he hissed standing up quickly glancing over to Legolas pretending he did not see the glint of amusement in the Elf's eye._

_"It's not funny" he wined as Legolas began to laugh._

_He suppressed the laughter enough to speak: "You've been through a bush backwards Estel" he laughed as the child brushed himself free of twigs and leaves much to his annoyance Cassione has started to laugh also._

Snapping out his dream a thought passed across the Ranger's mind. Cassione back then seemed so different to what she is now.

'She did not have the burdens she carries now' he thought, and yet she seemed to light and happy when he saw her in Lothlórien eight years ago.

 He peered into the horizon, though aware that no answer would he find there. Sighing he rose for now after half sleeping he felt tired and he gently moved around the sleeping company to wake Gimli taking care to be sure he could not reach he axe shaft quick enough to kill. Once the dwarf had settled outside Aragorn stretched out his bed roll in the dwarfs vacant spot rolling gently over to flatten the creases Aragorn caught the glisten of Cassione brown strands of hair in the dim light given off from Gandalf's robes her right hand clutched her tunic collar in sleep. His questions remained unanswered as sleep overcome him.

_"Come on this way"_

_"Stop Cassione, we shouldn't, father will be worried"_

_"Oh, stop fretting Legolas" Cassione turned to the young mortal standing beside her. "You'll go won't you Elessar?"_

_The boy nodded. Taking Cassione's hand they ran, Legolas not far behind._

_ The forest around them began to darken as the trio ran deeper into the woodland, deeper they went, the night sky becoming darker overhead and slowly a sense of fear began to descend on them. Cassione was the only one walking onwards completely unhindered by the atmosphere that shifted around them as the three passed deeper into the woodland. Beside her Legolas stopped his pale face damp with cold sweat._

_"We should turn back" he whispered, his eyes unfocused on the undergrowth._

_"Stop fussing" Cassione hissed pressing on._

_Aragorn too felt they should turn back, "He's right, Cassione"_

_She turned on them, her temper flared fiercely as she raised her voice: "You can turn back if you want to," she paused, locking eyes with Aragorn "coward" she whispered. Turning back she half smiled into the shadows over her brief victory over the mortal._

_Behind her Legolas' breathing became uneven, the darkness swirled around him and the sensation of being watched returned tenfold. _

_ Something moved in the bushes. Cassione shrank back towards the pair, her brown eyes wide with fear. The movement became more violent and spread to other brushes, even the tree branches rustled. _

_"Keep close" Aragorn whispered gently moving petrified Legolas behind him and with Cassione the three stood back to back against the enemy, weapon less. _

_The darkness had swallowed them, whole and screaming._

Aragorn sat up sharply, a cold sweat clinging to his forehead and back. His eyes glanced around the camp checking that no one had seen him, or heard him. Unsure if anything escaped his mouth during sleep. He hadn't had that dream for several years. He wanted to forget them but having Cassione around was like having an irritating insect wound that needed itching. 

 He sighed wearily; he knew he would not sleep now for his mind feared the same images would return which filled him with uneasy energy. He rose from his bed roll to join whoever was out on watch.

The night sky had cleared, now the late evening stars shone down on the mountainside, the wind was cold against his face, dawn still some hours away.

"Go back to sleep, Aragorn, you have all ready taken watch tonight" The Ranger turned and saw Legolas sitting cross legged upon the ice shelf gazing into the distance.

 A wash of compassion swept over Aragorn knowing his friend could not see into the night sky or see the stars above him.

"Nay, I cannot sleep" he walked carefully towards his friend "I find no peace listening to the howling wind" he sat gently down beside Legolas, feeling the wind snatch away his warmth and courage Aragorn sat in silence.

Legolas shifted his position raising his knees towards his chest, but resumed his pervious position quickly. 

'His ankle must still hurt' Aragorn remembered. 

Legolas sighed "Tis a shame the stars are not shinning" he glanced upwards sadly.

"But there are shinning"

Legolas dropped his gaze from the sky and turned to the man beside him. His face deadly serious.

"Say it"

Aragorn frowned: "Say what?"

"Don't try and hide it, you are a terrible liar, friend" Legolas' tone was patronizing. It didn't suite him.

Aragorn turned away under his friends stare.

"Tell me Estel!" Legolas raised his voice, it sounded desperate. Aragorn could not understand why his friend wanted to know the truth so much; surely it would tear him apart. "I need to know! I need to know wither I'm losing my mind or it is something else. I cannot hear the wind or the trees when I am near them. I sink in the snow like a stone through water, and here is the worst part. I a fair folk feels pain and exhaustion – I am surly losing my mind. Tell me so, please then at least I can rest in peace" Aragorn did not return his eyes to his friend; he did not have the heart to look upon such a desperate creature and tell him the truth. 

"Why do you not meet my gaze? What are you hiding Estel?" Legolas quizzed, anger rising in his voice. "I need to know!"

"No, you don't" Aragorn stood sharply and pulled away, he couldn't tell him, yet he knew he needed to.

"Aragorn please!" Legolas jumped up and caught the Ranger' arm stopping him from escaping his questions. "Tell me"

"You really want to know?" Aragorn burst hotly, shaking Legolas off who stood shocked at his friend's outburst. "You _really_ want to know?" Aragorn hissed stressing his words.

"Yes" Legolas said quickly and firmly.

Aragorn recoiled as if hit. He couldn't tell him. 'The truth will hurt you my friend' he thought. 'But he must know. Forgive me Legolas'

"You cannot hear the trees or understand Cassione' Elvish, or see the stars, or see the many leagues you had before and you feel exhaustion and pain –" He turned to face Legolas, staring deeply into his blue eyes.

"Because you are mortal"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Legolas studied Aragorn's eyes looking for evidence of deception, but found none. Realisation crossed his mind and his face slackened in defeat, a prickly sensation began to build in his eyes, tears threatened to spill.  
  
He swallowed them bitterly. "How?"  
  
"I do not know" Legolas sat down slowly, Aragorn sat beside him once more.  
  
"I feel heavy and sluggish" Legolas started into Aragorn's face. "I feel valuable and weak" Legolas muttered, his composure cracking.  
  
"This. It…I – I"   
  
"Sshh" Aragorn soothed pulling Legolas into his chest; tears damped his shoulder, falling steadily from Legolas' eyes.  
  
"We will pull through"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, I will help you as much as I can"  
  
Legolas raised his head from his friends' shoulder, "there is nothing a Man can do to replace what I have lost"  
  
"Please, allow me to help you"  
  
"I am a danger the group. I should leave"  
  
"No you will stay, we need your mark"  
  
"She shoots better then me. I am no use now"  
  
Aragorn shook his comrade roughly. "We still need you"  
  
"No, I will only be a hinder"  
  
Aragorn sighed, thinking of another approach.  
  
Legolas shuddered in his grasp.  
  
"She knows" he said suddenly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cassione" Aragorn lowered his hands, confused.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"It's the way she looks and acts. Its unnatural and unusual even for an Elf"  
  
Aragorn frowned "She cares about you"  
  
"Pah!" Legolas snorted to Aragorn's surprise. "She is only interested in the family wealth. Nothing more"  
  
"But you were friends"  
  
Legolas chuckled and shook his head. "No, no. It was you she adored. Don't you see?"  
  
Aragorn blinked, confused.  
  
Legolas sighed, "She cares for nothing. I am alone in this strange world"  
  
"No you're not" Aragon placed a warm hand upon his comrade's thin shoulder.  
  
Legolas fixed him with a searching glare. Honestly flared in the Ranger's eyes.  
  
"We must learn to cope as we travel. Time is against us"  
  
Legolas snorted again "How can I lead an Elven army?" he asked, crestfallen.  
  
"You do not tell them"  
  
"How was it them that both you and Cassione know without even myself knowing? If you notice, any Elf would see"  
  
"Then help me lead the Men of Gondor" Aragorn tried adding more pressure onto Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"I am no man" Legolas snapped pulling away. "I have no race. I am alone".  
  
"Legolas" Aragorn called gently as his friend began to walk away. "You are not alone" But Legolas had already rounded the corner and out sight, out ear shot. "I will help you".  
  
Alone with fresh white snow pilling up outside Aragorn sat on watch thinking half wishing he had not told his friend the truth. He feared he was not ready and his fears where correct. However Legolas' statement about Cassione adoring him, confused him. He cast his memory back to his childhood adventures with Legolas and Cassione would be there clinging to them like a broken and useable tail. Useless but there.  
  
Maybe Legolas was right, maybe she did always adore himself then Legolas. But what does that mean now? Times have changed.   
  
Legolas is the one suffering now.   
  
Round the ice shelf and piles of snow Legolas stood chilled, the cold wind biting into his skin. Thoughts passed across his mind – he being mortal, everything he had been taught would be useless now. The Grey Heaven would not accept him now he thought. His Elven purity had been stained with shadows and doubt of being mortal. He shivered pulling his cloak tighter around him.  
  
"I don't deserve such gifts anymore" he muttered, touching the Elven cloak and the twin blades at his hips.   
  
"What would the elders think of me now?" he thought imaging his fathers face and hearing his cursing voice in the wind.   
  
"But he knew" Legolas remembered Elrond's face before he left Rivendell, he would not meet his gaze as if he was on longer worthy to use up the Lord's time.  
  
Galderial – how would she react? Does she already know? Quite, likely he thought she knows everything. Though she would be more forgiving then any of the other elders… still he was not a member of her kin.   
  
"How can Aragorn help me? How could he possibly understand?" he thought suddenly looking back towards the cavern. "How could he understand – his mortal!" he kicked at the snow in frustration. He wouldn't understand.  
  
"He didn't understand my suffering after that event thirty years ago." He shuddered, that still haunted him today even more so now he felt valuable and lonely, like he had felt then.  
  
The darkness covered him, swallowed him…  
  
"Stop!" he called out loud snapping himself back into the presence. He was surprised to find himself gripping his twin blades as if his fears were standing in front of him and he could fight them. He looked down at the blades in his hands feeling for the first time their light weight, never before had he noticed it before and the beauty of the workmanship surprised him. All this time he had taken it all for granted. He ran a finger over the etchings and down the sharp edges of the blades, drawing blood.   
  
He shifted his grip on the hilts so one was underhand and the other overhand and tried to reclaim his elven grace and fluid movement of fighting he had. His feet moved sluggishly but obeyed his instructions his hands too were slow to react to his thoughts. Thrusting and parrying against an invisible enemy Legolas soon tired and found himself breathless. He stood still for a moment catching his breath feeling defeated.  
  
"It is true I am mortal" he whispered watching the blood run down his fingertip onto the white snow. There was no denying it now.  
  
Now the company had passed over the summit and were on the equally long, steep and cold path downwards. With the wind blowing into their faces the company slide and stumbled, their eyes watering and sore and their faces numb.  
  
"What is the land below us?" Jacob pointed at the treetops in the distance.  
  
"That is the woodland whelm of Lothlórien, the most beautiful of all the Elven cities" Aragorn nodded easterly. Jacob's face dropped. "You should not fear them, they are our allies."  
  
"I don't fear them!" Jacob spoke louder then he attended. Aragorn glanced at the youngster, surprised.   
  
"My brother and I dreamt of travelling the length and breathe of Middle-Earth. But it seems only I might fulfil our dream. He is sick; they say he won't last much longer." Jacob lowered his voice avoiding Aragorn's eyes.  
  
Aragorn nodded understandably. "The Elves of Lothlórien will make your stay as comfortable and as peaceful as they can. They will understand if you say nothing in return. They have a great ability to understand the emotions of Mortals better then even we do."  
  
Behind them Gilmi sighed and his fingers slipped into a pocket in his tunic. He still processed the hairs that Galderial had given him eight years ago, though he had to admit he was not looking forward to setting foot in another Elven city and found Lady Galderial slightly scary at first. But now he looked forward to laying his eyes on her soft, beautiful face again he just wished it was in different circumstances.   
  
Legolas shuddered as he knew he would have to face Lady Galderial as what he is now. Cassione walked nearby completely unmoved by the idea of returning home, her face was set, eyes in the distant. Merry and Pippin exchanged looks of delight as they clearly thought about food. Sam, Aragorn noticed seemed distant too, remembering their first visit eight years ago.   
  
Sam hadn't told any of the Fellowship that he had looked into Galderial's mirror and followed Frodo when the rested in Lothlórien. He hoped that he would not need to look again into that mirror for he saw images of death and destruction which he saw back at the Shire when they returned. He stopped suddenly recalling the images he saw – there was one that he had not yet seen come true. Trees burning and these trees seemed very, very familiar…  
  
He pushed aside the image remembering that not all the images he saw came true… but it had been correct about Boromir and the Shire…  
  
Gandalf nudged him from behind to encourage him forward and placed a calming hand on his shoulder smiling supportively.  
  
The descent seemed shorter then the climb upwards, many because the company felt they were sliding down the mountainside, rather then walking and the path was less winding then the climb. By nightfall the ground levelled and the vegetation changed from bare, frozen ground to lushes grass and wild flowers. Aragorn called for halt and they rested for the night and the company broke camp, settling themselves down quietly most were too tired to talk.  
  
Cassione sat next to Legolas' bed roll where he lay, not wishing to talk to her.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Nah, there is nothing"  
  
"But I see you suffer"  
  
"Do not fear for me"  
  
She smirked, "Fear comes in many forms, Legolas. I am one of them"  
  
"I have no fears"  
  
"You lie." She teased leaning closer she whispered. "And you know it - friend"  
  
"Friend?" he snapped sitting up sharply. "Since when have I been your friend?"  
  
"You know very well when"  
  
He snorted slightly, but somehow felt uneasy.  
  
"You remember clearly, don't lie. You can't deny what we saw –"  
  
"Cassione, stop this. Go to sleep" but his voice began to lose strength as she forced him to remember when they were attacked in Mirkwood.  
  
"How they crept upon us, how they -"  
  
Legolas stood trying to avoid her words.  
  
"Stop, Cassione, that's enough"  
  
But Cassione dodged round and stopped in his path a pressed on.  
  
"How they used you"  
  
"No!" he turned to her, "stop this now!" he began to lose his composure.  
  
"They pained you and –"  
  
"Stop, Cassione – I"  
  
"How they leeched –"  
  
"Stop"   
  
"Tormented, buckled and broke you"  
  
"Cassione please!" his voice sounded near hysterical.  
  
"Oh, I know your fears Legolas. I know them well, and now you should fear me" she stepped closer shadows moving in her eyes.  
  
"What's going on here?" someone grunted, pushing in between the two blondes.   
  
"Nothing that concerns you" Cassione hissed pushing Gilmi aside as she swept away.  
  
Gilmi glanced up at Legolas, his face sweating and his breath laboured as if he'd just ran miles. His whole body seemed to terrible and his eyes were out of focus.  
  
"Legolas, are you alright?" Gilmi asked, his brow frowned.  
  
Legolas did not look at him, his eyes focused on Aragorn who came jogging towards them.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"They'll here" Legolas squeaked.  
  
"Who are?"   
  
Suddenly Aragorn understood as he gazed into his friend's frightened eyes.   
  
His hand flew to his sword and he drew it, "We can not stay here"  
  
"Nor can we move"   
  
"Then we will fight."  
  
"They come" Legolas shuddered.  
  
Something stirred about the camp and the sleeping company twitched as if aware of their presence.  
  
"Awake, awake! " Shouted Aragorn. "Incoming!" 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: WARNING: If you really hate horror and gore – STOP READING! Yep, folks that mean Rosie's gone nasty. Well I think you would too if you'll read text on the First World War for over a year – soooooooo much detailed gore!  
  
(Snoopy Hobbit will know exactly what I mean!)  
  
If you don't have a problem then read on!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The camp sprung to life at Aragorn's cry.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Dancing shadows leapt around the camp under the moon and starlight. The company heaved themselves into action, shivering and damp with cold sweat.   
  
Merry and Pippin fell back upon themselves shivering, there short shorts dropping. Standing back to back their knees trembled.  
  
"I can't see. So cold," Pippin muttered.  
  
"Keep your sword up, Pip"  
  
"I'm so cold and tired"  
  
Gandalf's staff flashed into the night, basking the land in light. The shadows retreated and the cold sensations lifted. The company looked up, alert suddenly as a blanket had just been pulled off their faces.  
  
"Keep moving you two" he poked Merry and Pippin into life. "They feed off you worst memories. It's alright Sam" Gandalf squeezed Sam's shoulder, his face pale and frightened. The light dimmed on the wizards staff.  
  
"Prepare!"  
  
The camp fell once more into darkness. Legolas caught his breath his eyes could not adjust to the darkness, yet he could hear and feel the shadows creep back into the campsite. He heard the stifle cry of one of his comrades and the sound of a blade cutting through the air. He spun attempting to see something and occasionally made out silhouettes of his comrades but only briefly. He cursed his blind mortal eyes, his hands gripping the twin Elven blades perhaps too tightly. Cold sweat slipped down his back and run on his face, he felt cold, dimmed, slow and useless as the enemy swarmed around them. His mind raced in reverse playing back memories he had hopped to forget. Scolding form his father, any embarrassing and humiliating moments were etherised, Helm's Deeps raged once again and his missed shot repeated again and again…  
  
"Legolas, behind you!" Someone shouted.  
  
"The wall fell because of me" Legolas muttered, disconnected.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
""It was my fault they entered"  
  
"Behind you" Gilmi shouted through the darkness.  
  
"So much destruction and death"  
  
"Dam Elf." Gilmi ran, his axe raised, locking eyes with his enemy.  
  
"I failed my brothers… and my friends"  
  
Something whooshed past his ear and the cold grip that had held his mind loosened and fell away. Someone was shaking him.   
  
"Get up you fool! Come on"  
  
Legolas blinked, his mind slowly kicking back into action. "Gilmi is that you?"  
  
"No, your mother! Of course it is, get up, come on"  
  
"I can't see"  
  
"Rubbish, you're an Elf you don't need to see them – feel them. Even I can"  
  
He doesn't know.  
  
"Come on what are you waiting for?" Gilmi pulled at his sleeve.  
  
"Of course" he muttered a slow return allowing himself to be directed. He bumped into someone, looking up he saw the frightened eyes of Jacob staring back at him, immobile, silent and cold. Something stood beside of him, gripping onto the young man's mind. Then he realised – that was how they were running fingers around him, pulling out his memories and thoughts. That was how they broke him; he was out numbered then, young and very frightened. Now however the tables were different he was no longer the youngest and he was no longer alone, but still afraid. Fear was something he had never really experienced as an Elf before, he did not fear death like mortals nor did he suffer from the petty fear Men had for heights of wild beasts. But it had been fear he had felt this evening with Cassione taunted him and the Shadows opening his mind.  
  
He held firm to his twin blades and sliced the misty shadow from his young companion. The Shadow fell back and reshaped its fiery eyes set upon its new target. Legolas shifted his grip on the blades calmly as the Shadow charged, smoothly and silently towards him, he did not hesitate to heed to its hissing as it prepared to seek its pray, he was swift and professional in dealing away with the nightmare that he had feared for so long.  
  
Gandalf' staff flared again, illuminating the wearily company. They were tired both mentally and physically, each had had their fears and nightmares revealed, they stood shaking slightly attempting to regroup themselves. Sam shuddered violently realising for the first time ever how Frodo mush have felt him he bore the Ring having his mind and motives integrated every moment of the journey. The Ring was a burden that he wished he never saw him carry, his brief spell with the Ring had transformed him and it took all his self-control to restrain himself from doing something stupid.   
  
"We must move on," Aragorn panted standing straight, reclaiming his Kingly manner. "To Lothlórien" he continued half glancing at Cassione, who stood as calm and as unhindered as she had before they attack. He couldn't help but think that this attack had something to do with her.  
  
"What if they attack us again?" Jacob stuttered.  
  
Aragorn fixed him a piercing look; he noticed that he had been one of the more affected persons by the Shadows. "They will not attack us again until they feel confident enough too. They will only attack if they have the element of surprise. Gilmi I want to you to be the rear guard, keep alert at all times, I will take the lead and the rest follow accordingly. Keep alert at all times, at a fast pace we should make it to Lothlórien by early afternoon. Let us leave"  
  
Wearily the company travelled on, the hobbits stumbling and struggling to keep up with the pace the Men set. The sun rose, warmly the rays thawing their inside after the attack, it seemed to fill them with new energy and the pace picked up.  
  
Aragorn's nose twitched, something wasn't right. He had expected them to have been stopped by now, but on Elf or living being had they meet as they neared the woods of Lothlórien. He glanced at the wizard who had quickened his pace to walk alongside the King, he too had noticed this.  
  
The forest seemed to lack something apart from any living creature. The atmosphere in under the trees was no longer calming and soothing, the woods seemed to be lacking in light and warmth that allied travellers felt when entering the woods of Lothlórien. Even the Nimrodel ceased to gush and bubble as they stepped across the dry river bed.   
  
Sam remembered how they swam across the river, slept in the trees and were blind folded until they reached the Elven city of Caras Galadhon.  
  
In front of him the others looked round cautiously, Legolas more so then any other, but Cassione who walked ahead of him did not even glance around the land, her face was set and cold. She was unmoved by the sense of insecurity that gripped the company.  
  
As they proceed towards the city of Caras Galadhon their surrounds changed. The once healthy looking tress stood broken and damaged, some fallen bearing axe and fire wounds. Their great roots, standing twisted and exposed in the open, air.  
  
Behind Pippin let out a strangled cry. Aragorn turned and saw the Hobbit had trodden on the carcass of an orc. Aragorn moved closer and studied it and to his horror he estimated that the orc had only been dead for three days, maximum.  
  
Sam turned away his stomach turning and straight into the dead eyes of an elf half concealed. He screamed.   
  
  
  
The path onwards began to become more cluttered with dead orcs and elves. Steeping careful over each figure the company fought hard to control their insides. Jacob had been the first to vomit. His lack of experience in the battlefield could not be more obvious; he trembled as he stumbled over an orc body with its throat slashed.   
  
Ahead Aragorn read the signs. The woods had been ambushed by orcs and judging by the number of dead that littered the ground there had been thousands of them. This was not any ordinary 'action of the moment' battle like most are between orcs and elves, this had been planned, organised with only one goal – to wipe out the race of elves. Orcs had chased Legolas out of Mirkwood with violent consequences – had Mirkwood suffered like this also? How long would it be until Rivendell fell also?   
  
He didn't want to think about that. They had a mission to fulfil, to stop the shadows growing stronger, to 'nip the bud' as to speak. If Gollum does have the Ring and is feeding Sauron, why then is it the race of Elves to fall first? Why not the race of Men? Surely they would be weaker then the elves, but the Men had defined them at Helms Deep and at the Gates of Mordor…   
  
The path bent round to the right, the piles of fallen increasing. Aragorn froze at the sight ahead and stared silently, numbly ahead with tears rising into his eyes.  
  
Everything form the numbers of dead that littered the ground, their blood spilt on most surfaces, to the smothering woodland and shocked expressions of the fallen. It was clear the attack was furiously brutal, almost professional. But the hosts had been taken by surprise and in anger by the enemy; their numbers were minuscule compared to the horde of orcs.  
  
But the worst slight of all, for worse then the blood soaked earth, or the smothering trees was what hung from the only undamaged tree in the city of Caras Galadhon: the mangled and bloody bodies of the Elders Celeborn and Galderial.  
  
Aragorn turned away unable to look at them hanging limply from the branch they had been strung from. This was all too much. Things were happening too fast. He glanced up at the others; their reactions were similar to his own. The only face that did not look as shocked or ill as his own was Cassione. He blinked hard, surely he thought- he thought he saw her smile!   
  
He looked up at Legolas, he could see him physically shaking, pale staring wide eyed around himself. He caught Aragorn watching him and turned away, then suddenly snapped back.  
  
"They were taken by surprise, never before has this happened. They always knew if they were under threat." He whispered. Aragorn was thinking the same thing; it was as if they had been betrayed….  
  
A/N: I know that's not the longest chapter, but rather dramatic and there was quite a lot for you to chew over too. Slightly stuck on now though. I, mean I know what I need to include and that will only taken up one or two chapters, more especially if I add any more cliff hangers! LOL.   
  
Any suggestions or questions either add them in your review or email them to me personally.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Rosie 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10     **

Aragorn looked more closely around the site. Legolas was right, they had been ambushed by a great number. The orcs had moved swiftly and confidently into the Elven hold. Every hiding hole and safe house had been attacked. They knew what they wanted and how to carry it out. 

"Oh, the horror" Gilmi muttered starting around disconnected and pale.

They had been massacred swiftly and brutally.

"We can not leave them like this" Sam stirred Aragorn's spinning mind back into the presence. He was right of course. They couldn't leave everything like it is. 

"At least we that get them down" he didn't look in the direction of the hung Elders but everyone knew of who he spoke of.

 The travellers stood in a lose knot around the burial ground they had prepared for the Elders and many of the other elves they could identify. They stood in silence; head bowed with Aragorn's sad words of remembrance and pray still floating in the air.

 Cassione stood aside not listening to Aragorn's words but staring around salvaging weapons and treasures, muttering to herself. One hand firmly pressed around her collar. 

"Cassione, won't you join us?" Jacob asked her, watching her swoop and pick up a felled elven arrow.

"No" she replied coldly.

"Weren't these your people? Aragorn and the others mourn for them"

"I don't care"

"You don't care! How can you not?"

"You don't care about them"

"I do!"

"No you don't. You don't even like elves"

"Oh, then why I am part of a company that has two elves?"

"One"

"Sorry?"

"Only one elf. The other does not deserve that name"

"Why not?"

Cassione looked up. "Because I said so"

Jacob frowned. 

"Now go away"

"We have orders to fulfil"

"Not anymore"

"Why not?"

Cassione straightened and sighed.

"Well, I very well can't lead any elven army of Lothlórien can I?"

"Oh. What about Rivendell of Mirkwood?"

"They have their own leaders"

"I see"

"But I do have an army"

"What? You do? Where?"

"You will see"

"Who are they then? Elves? Men? Something else, surely not dwarves?"

"No, orc"

Jacob could not utter a cry before she felled him, her elven sword bloodied.  

Legolas glanced to Cassione pottering around, alone, unhindered. He wondered if she even cared for those who had fallen here, she had not shown any emotion for them. He had seen Jacob approach her but not return, he imagined her furry when he attempted to comfort her. She never really enjoyed others being sympatric to her, in fact she hated it. He could remember when he went to comfort her after she fell and cut her leg once, she snapped at him and hit hard in the face and continued to play with her wound as if enjoying the pain and seeing her own blood spill. Ever since he had been more cautious around her. Jacob most have received a face full as he had not returned yet. He turned back to the stone faced faces of his companions; they stood still shock and lost. This had not been expected it had taken then all by surprise and now they stood lost and confused on what to do next.

 He was surprised by his own clarity he had recovered quickly from the sickness he had witnessed and was able to see a way forward. They would have to continue onwards and stop this from happening to other races or their will be none left to fight against the evil and shadows.

 He spun to look at Cassione expecting to see Jacob returning, but he saw her standing alone playing with her sword tip in the spoilt soil, one hand clasping her collar. He squinted he could have sworn he saw something flash red. There it was again, red on her blade tip. He shivered. It was blood.

 He sprung from the circle of mourners towards her and very quickly looked over her from a distance she was not wounded. He spun his eyes left and right looking for something, anything that would unlock this puzzle. Jacob, where was he? 

"Lost something?"

Legolas spun, Cassione was staring at him her blade slightly raised. 

He ignored her and spun away searching for the young man.

 The ground had been so squashed and ruined he could hardly make out any footprints.

"Looking for him?"

 He stopped dead, Cassione was standing in front of him now, her blade raised with one foot resting on something. He stole a glance downwards. She stood on Jacob's slain body.

"He was far too curious for my liking." 

"You –" 

"That's right the nosey git deserved it. Said I was heartless"

"But that's no reason to kill him. He just doesn't understand you"

"And I suppose you do?"

"Not really, but I think I know you slightly better then he did"

"Oh really" she stepped closer, raising her blade in a threatening manner. "Well I don't think you do"

Legolas stood his ground.

"What has happened to you? You are much changed since I saw you last"

"Just an age of neglect and abandonment, but all this is about to change. Soon Middle-Earth as we know it will be changed"

Legolas frowned slightly, his mind ticking.

"The door of opportunity has been opened and I am passing through without a backwards glance" she griped her sword with both hands and stepped forward again. 

Legolas stepped back, his eyes wide he suddenly understood.

"I have a new Master now, far better then any Elven Lord or Lady. A dark, all powerful Lord" 

Legolas' hands pulled free his twin blades; he did not intend to attack but to defend if he must. 

She was delirious as Frodo became at times. 

The Ring of Power hanging from a chain round her neck.

She swept her blade in an arc where his head had been; he ducked and rolled from underneath her blows. She lunged forward, trusting putting her weight behind her speedy blow. He just managed to par it with his mortal flexes he was shocked – she intended to kill him!

"You're not yourself, Cassione"

"Oh, I'm more awake and aware then I have ever been. While you and the company seek pathetic little Gollum who do you think has been scheming behind you all this time. Do you really think Gollum would have the nerve to feed Sauron? He's too small to think of it the Ring deserted him for that reason!"

She swept her blade low at Legolas' feet, but he jumped aside, surprised by his new found speed.  
 "But the Ring was found by that Hobbit then passed to little Frodo. You thought it destroyed but no he had failed. Gollum had stolen it back"

"The Tower fell – I saw it!"

"The Dark Lord is good at deceiving many"

She barged forwards knocking Legolas off balance and into a tree with Cassione pushing against him trying to force up his blades to attack their wielder. 

"Gollum did indeed posses the Ring once more, but not for long."  
"But why did you take it?"

"Such a pathetic creature like Gollum did not deserve such a powerful tool, he was wasting an opportunity to be something great and powerful"

"Sauron does not share power" he hissed under the strain of her pushing his blades towards his throat. He kicked at her knees and she recoiled cursed at him.

Enraged to speed at him, her swipes too fast for him to par. They hit him with such speed and power he bowed and stumbled. She paused and kicked his feet from beneath him. His knives fell clumsily from his grasps.

"Goodbye, Legolas" she stood over him, sword poised.

He closed his eyes excepted the blow, but it never came.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Above him Cassione screamed and fell back. Legolas rolled and saw Aragorn loading his bow again as he rushed towards them, the others in purist. Legolas had no idea if they had seen anything. Cassione kicked and snapped the arrow shaft that had hit the ground near her feet and half smiled at Legolas as she lifted the chin over her head.

She put it on and vanished.

 Aragorn froze in mid stride, blinking hard. Gandalf strode past him and pulled Legolas to his feet.

"She has the Ring" Legolas said as the wizard helped him.

"So I can tell"

"She does not wish to have it destroyed, she believes she will share power with Sauron"

"I already am," Cassione' voice spoke somewhere nearby. Surprisingly she had not fled but has stayed as if provoking her pray.  "Why do you think so much harm has come to the elves?"

"You?" Aragorn turned wildly felling anger rising within him. "You killed them!"

"I have masses of orc armies under my control, it was easy penetrating Lothlórien especially as I once lived here and Mirkwood too. They died easily, far more easier then I expected with our new weapons."

"You made them mortal" 

"Very good, Estel"

"I could have let them be and they would have died of sickness' but I felt like testing my army."

"How could you? Their family!"

"Family, friends' allies, it makes no differences any more. All races will fall under Sauron's power. Even the folks in the North that were never affected before"

Pippin swallowed hard.

"And I will sit beside him and become Queen"

"There can only be one Lord of the Rings, and he does not share power" Gandalf cried rising his white staff.

"What say you, old man? You are weak and powerless to stop him"

"They will hunt you Cassione" Legolas hissed.

"The Nazgúl? I do not fear them. They will not harm me"

"They will kill whoever carries the Ring"

"Anyone other then me"

"Even you"

An ear splitting cry from above sent shivers down the spines of the company. The Nazgúl were fast at tracking down their pray. 

"You can not stop the inevitable, Gandalf" Cassione cried over the cries.

The Nazgúl swept lower over the tops of the trees locating the Ringbearer.

Merry whispered towards Gandalf: "What are we going to do? Won't they take her away if she on their side?"

"No, Meriadoc they won't take her away as she believes. They'll kill her no matter what she says. But we must stop them taking the Ring"

"How?"

"We fight"

 A winged Nazgúl dived through the trees towards something invisible to the company. It stretched out its claw like fingers and turned away

"No" Cassione screamed ripping off the Ring and staring at horror at the Nazgúl. "I'm helping your master!"

Another dived for her, she ducked under its grip and hopped aside and sidestepped another. 

"No, I'm a servant of your master – I am going to deliver it to him!"

They drew their swords and swooped down on her still screaming. 

"No! Stop" she screamed as they descended upon her their swords flashing. She dropped to the floor gasping as they flew upwards planning another attack. She looked up to the other watching, her body battered and bloody and she began to plead: "Help me please! I'm sorry – Aragorn please help me!" 

The Nazgúl swooped downwards once more. Her screams were desperate but no one moved to aid her.

"Noooo! Please, help me Legolas!" she was swept off the ground violently, she lost her grip on the chain and the Ring plummeted towards the ground.

The Nazgúl were sharp, they dived after it but Aragorn too was fast and pushed them aside as he jumped to catch the falling Ring. Gandalf, Gilmi and Legolas sprung to life wielding blades and cries. The Nazgúl backed off and retreated as Gandalf raised his staff. The Ring had exchanged hands and now the scent was cold, they fled feeling endangered dropping Cassione's broken and lifeless body to the ground, ungracefully. 

The Ring began to whisper to him, it tingled in his palm, toiling with his mind from the moment it fell into his hand. Aragorn ignored them, but for how long? He knew Men were more at risk to the temptation of the Ring then any other living creature. 

He turned to the rest of the company, they stood watching him expecting the Ring to take hold of him quickly.

"I can not take this" he whispered his fingers tracing the Rings smooth sides. "It is in my blood, it will betray us" he remembered fearing the quest at the start after Isildur had fallen ill to the evil of the Ring. He feared the same thing would happen to him. The Rings whisperings began louder and more tempting. Wide eyed he dropped the jewel from his hand and suddenly a great weight had been lifted from him.

"Someone must bear it," Gandalf glanced at each individual person staring into their eyes "I cannot give this task away, one must choose to accept it"

"What will we do with it?" Gilmi asked watching the Ring glisten in the dim light the forest now possessed.

"It must be destroyed" The company feel silent, the journey they took eight years ago was long, audacious and terrible and it would appear it would have to be endured once more. But now the path was filled with more dangers then before with Sauron already in power and alone they would be without the aid of the elves. The reality was grim; it did not surprise anyone to see no one had stepped forward.

Legolas shifted his weight as if to speak, but Gandalf spoke first. "No Legolas you least of all should bear the Ring in you present state" Legolas nodded silently.     

The silence stretched out, as if each member of the company thought out their minds and decide if they should step forward or not.

A timid voice broke the long silence and the company looked down upon the hobbit who spoke. "I will take it, I will take the Ring to Mordor." 

 Gandalf could not bring himself to smile at him it reminded him too much of Frodo when his small voice broke over the din in Rivendell. 

"For it would be what Mr. Frodo would have wanted. He won't want anything more harm and death to come to the World. I have already seen enough." Sam started around the company talking of Frodo with such pride that Merry and Pippin sobbed quietly behind him.  "I know what it will try to do to me I feel fight it would what is green and good in this world"

"As you wish Samwise" Gandalf whispered waving an arm toward where the Ring had fallen. Sam paused and stared at the Ring that lay in the dust and ash of a world already lost to the darkness of Sauron; and he bent down to pick up the small yet very dangerous jewel its menace hidden. He stood at last the weight of the Ring already making his arm ache, he could not turn back. The hope of Middle- Earth rested on him.

"You will not have to bear this burden alone Sam" Aragorn whispered handing Sam the chain in which the Ring hung on. "We will accompany you"

"You mush all keep a promise," Sam turned to look at his wearily company "that should any of you feel the urge to take the Ring you must leave. So not to endanger the mission and your own life. Do not make the same mistake as Boromir"

"How do you feel Legolas?" 

It was early evening, the sun was setting and company rested pouring over the events they had bearded witness to. Aragorn tended to Legolas' wounds, though not life threatening they had taken their toil on his mortal body. 

"I feel tried, like I could sleep for an age."

"Then rest and sleep, do not let that bother you" Aragorn pulled another blanket from his pack and draped it over his friend as his eyes feel closed in slumber. 

"How is he?" Gandalf asked watching them over his smoking pipe.

"Exhausted, his wounds are not serious but are taking a toil on him"

"His body is attempting to adjust, I doubt he's ever had a shock such as this before. He still believes he is elf kind"

Aragorn sighed, peering over his shoulder. "Is there nothing we can do to help him?"

"He has accepted the truth, which is a start. There would be little you can do Aragorn for he has accomplished much himself. Just be there when he needs you, and I fear he will need you more then ever soon"      

Dawn broke, a red sun rising and they set North the cross the river then East to Mirkwood for aid, then turn South East towards Mordor.

 "Bilbo use to talk about his trip to Mirkwood with the dwarves, and I don't mean to sound rather unfair Legolas but your father doesn't sound like a nice person" Pippin said as they marched.

"For my father said the same thing little hobbit for he was too involved in Bilbo's travels to Mirkwood". In front of them both Gandalf smiled to himself.

"My father did not enjoy having dwarves for company, especially more so when he discovered they had escaped. How did your father, Bilbo and the others escape?"

"You were never told?" Gilmi laughed he could image Legolas asking his father and he being too embarrassed to admit that the dwarves escaped right under is nose.

Pippin smirked too "They escaped in empty barrels that floated down river" he laughed.

Legolas turned up his nose, annoyed. "I never did agree with the copious amounts of wine my father insisted we bought and drank. But never did we believe they could be used to save prisoners!"

"I supposed you never imprisoned creatures so small before in you kingdom" Gandalf said from the front of the company; he could no longer laugh in silence as laughter burst through his lips.   

"If you didn't think we escaped in the barrels who did you think we escaped?" Gilmi asked once the laughter had subsided.

"I don't know, I suppose I thought it had been a dream and that we never had imprisoned dwarves or perhaps some magical spell or being took you away" he glanced up ahead at Gandalf who struggled to contain his laughter again.

"Either was it does not matter now. All that matters in the task at hand" Aragorn broke the humour abruptly.

By midday the company followed the Anduin Northwards to the Old Ford where they could cross the river safely, they rested briefly and Aragorn saw to Legolas' wounds again.

"What is it?" he asked as his friend fidgeted.

"Something is biting me" he wiggled and began to crawl away from where he had been sitting. 

To his surprise Aragorn laughed. "Fleeing from an ants nest, what ever next my friend?"

Legolas wasn't laughing he was staring at his hand that Aragorn had un-banged. The gash underneath slowly oozed blood, but the skin was not a healthy pale colour. The edges of the cut had blistered, the skin black and tender.

"Why did you not say anything?" he asked as Aragorn crept forward. His laughter died on his lips.

"It's not as serious as you think"

"Oh really" Legolas stood, angrily. "Hasn't your years living with Lord Elrond taught you anything?"

"Legolas the wounds are healing, fine they just need regular treatment"

"How can I be sure you wish to help me?"

"How can you say that?" Aragorn stood shocked at his friends words.

"Now I know why are so hot – they can not trust anyone but themselves"

"That's not true!"

"Who do you trust?"

Aragorn gapped – what had become of his friend? "Gandalf for one, I trust with my life, Éomer, Eówyen, Faramir my men in Gondor"

"All of them?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but Gandalf interfered.

"Stop this nonsense the pair of you!" he separated them at arms length, the company had watched the pair bicker, never before had they witnessed this.

"I have not passed through fire and death to watch you bicker" he glanced at the pair. "Let me see you hand Legolas"

 He extended his hand; Gandalf took it and banged it once more without speaking or showing any expression. 

He turned to the company and spoke: "Time is against us more then before. The company must be parted and the armies of Middle Earth must be raised. Aragorn I want you to travel to Rohan and Gondor and raise then Men for the worst. Legolas, you must continue towards Mirkwood, find any Elves you can and raise them, Gilmi go with him. Sam and I will join you also."

Merry and Pippin leapt forward: "What about us?"

"Go where you will. Though I'm sure Rohan and Gondor will be glad to see the return of their smallest warriors."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

So the company parted, Aragorn and the hobbits heading south and the remaining company heading north.  No one questioned Gandalf' orders, they said their goodbyes promising that they would meet again.

 Pushing north Sam hurried after Gandalf with Gilmi beside them. 

"Keep up you two" Gandalf remarked over his shoulder. "We must hurry"

Legolas face fell, he was not looking forward to being reunited with his father after the recent events, yet his heart yearned to know if his kingdom still stood.

"Will Mirkwood still be standing, Gandalf?" he asked, voicing his concerns. 

"Let us hope so, Legolas" the wizards reply was dry, he too was concerned for the elves. 

 The day slipped by with little talk between the group, they gladly rested as the night drew in but Gandalf stood restlessly over them, while Sam and Gilmi slept.

"Have peace Gandalf! See Sam and Gilmi are spent. No harm will become to me or them this night" Legolas whispered unable to contain himself with Gandalf pacing around them.

The wizard stopped at stared at warily at company their rationed food from Rivendell stretched between the two companies; they were exhausted, cold and hungry. He knew they couldn't continue this night at the pace he had set them.

Legolas stood beside the ageing man.

"No harm will come to us this night, these wounds are not affected me"

Gandalf fixed him a piercing stare.

"I am not as blind as you believe my friend" Legolas said softly patting Gandalf on the shoulder. "I have seen Ragwort infected Men may times for it grows in Mirkwood; I know the affects and remedies you seem to have forgotten that."

"None of us here have the skill nor the herbs to help, time will run out for you sooner then you think"

"Then let it. I am stronger then you and Aragorn believe"

Gandalf paused and searched his friend and surprised himself. "You have grown Legolas. First you were a child now you have grown."

"I have accepted the truth, no matter how hard and painful it was to believe. I can not afford to moan and sulk about it, our predicament has worsened."

Gandalf smiled: "You are as wise as any old man"

"More I hope"

Gandalf chuckled lightly.

"I have not told them" Legolas looked sadly down at the sleeping forms of Sam and Gilmi.

"They will understand"

"They may, but will my father?"

At dawn Gandalf woke the small company he refused to wait until the sun had fully risen before they set out once again.

 Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning as he stumbled behind once more.

"How far away are we from Mirkwood?" he asked wearily.

"Days my laddie" Gilmi muttered feeling equally tired.

"Why then is Gandalf walking so fast? He knows I can not keep up"

"He is haste. I think it has something to do with Legolas' wounds, plus the sooner we are able to be rid of that thing the better" Gilmi nodded towards Sam's shirt.

"Legolas has changed since I remember him when we parted eight years ago. You two were going to roam Middle-Earth together weren't you?"

"We did return to Fanghorn and Helms Deep as we promised, but went our separate ways afterwards. I was going to say something at Rivendell, but then he was attacked. I couldn't bring myself to say anything after that. But you'll quite right he has changed, he wasn't like that we parted."

"Why did you two go your different ways?"

Gilmi sighed. "You know, I don't really remember. We argued about something and we couldn't agree on it, so we separated. I wished I hadn't it was a very lonely trip home." Gilmi shrugged his round shoulders. "I don't remember why"

"I hope Mirkwood still stands, he talked about it proudly didn't he? I remember asking why he often called it Greenwood and someone else would call it Mirkwood"

"I too hope no evil has become to the forest for we never journey there. We promised we would but we parted before we arrived. Yes, I remember him telling us of how the forest became Mirkwood. Shame really, Greenwood suites it better"

"I remember Bilbo telling me of his tale in Mirkwood with the dwarves and Gandalf and it sound rather sinister its hard to believe that it is the same place Legolas talks sp proudly of" 

Gilmi shuddered suddenly and shook his head. "My father has told me that tale many times of the great spiders"  
"They must be similar to the one me and Frodo met in Mordor. I certainly hope we won't met any one was bad enough"

"We will just have to wait and see. If things turn ill I don't know what we will do."

"Is it true that orcs were once elves?" Sam asked suddenly.

Gilmi frowned, "I'm not really the best person to ask, Gandalf would know the answer better then me. But yes orcs were elves once. Thousands of years ago Sauron captured a band of elves; he tortured and mutated them into a foul creature deprived of all its beauty and innocence. Each elf became more and more mutated into orc-like creature. How Sauron and Saruman made them in the thousands I do not know, but the Uruk-hai were crossed between orcs and goblins"

"How is it that Sauron has lived for so long? Wasn't he killed by Isildur?"

"I-I don't know" Gilmi struggled. "I never thought to it like that. I don't know, some sort of magic I suppose" 

"Maybe Sauron's an elf!" Sam laughed, Gilmi laughed shortly afterwards.

"Your mind is filled with such nonsense" he scoffed clapping Sam merrily on the back.   

By late afternoon the next day treetops could be seen across the Anduin, the sight bought smiled on the faces of the company for no smoke could be seen drifting form the forest.

Gandalf quickly gathered them again.

"Enough staring there are still many miles to go before we reach there. Let us cover as much as we can this night and hopefully we will be able to cross the river in the morn" he snapped his finger impatiently at them. As hard as Gandalf appeared they all knew he met well with his hard drilling and fast pace, though temper began to fray.

 "He shouts us for stalling then why does he stop and gaze around as if he has not set foot in this world before" Gilmi muttered willing his tired legs into action.

"He only means to help, Gilmi" Legolas replied hiding the fact that he felt the pain of exhaustion also.

"Help!" Gilmi snorted, "how will it help if I am too exhausted to breath!" 

"Surely a brisk walk will not kill you, Gilmi. Remember our hunt for Merry and Pippin – oh how you moaned!"

"We went four days and night purist without rest or food! Of course I was angry! And where were they? With some walking, talking tree!"

"An Ent, Gilmi. Don't insult them" Legolas said testily. 

"A walking, talking tree"

"I wished I could have meet Treebeard and the other Ents they sound interesting. I remember many tales of moving trees from my childhood but I never imaged their was such things" Sam said.

"You may meet them yet, Sam" Legolas smiled.

Gandalf had stopped ahead of the other three with the Old Ford in front and the deserted and abandoned home of Beorn in distance. Gandalf had mourned his death and vowed he would return here to pay his respects for Beorn had helped them when he, Bilbo and the dwarves journeyed to the lonely mountain. He had given them somewhere to stay and provisions – something needed especially if you company if made of nine dwarves and a hobbit plus a wizard with a keen appetite. He dearly wished Beorn was here to greet them with such but the 'Skin Changer' was not there nether his son Grimberon old age had claimed them both.

Early the next morning they crossed the river and headed northwards under Legolas instructions.

"Elves do not use the main path through the woods. Many folk have lost their lives travelling along that road due to spiders and my father's watchmen. I would never forgive myself if that fate should before any of us" he spoke swooping under a low hanging branch.

"This is an elf path. It is hard to find as elves tread lightly, but see here orcs have found this path" he pointed ahead where the path had been widened and trampled. "They delight in destroying everything even if it is not in their path" he sighed. 

 Gilmi looked down at the trampled ground and could make out the iron shoe prints of the orcs, their must have been many to make such damage on the ground, the forest floor had been turned, the fallen leaves buried in the slippery moist mud. Behind Sam had to be pulled free from the wet mud which he had begun to sink in. Pressing on the path continued to show signs of damage caused by orc feet.

"Cassione sent them this way. Only elves know this path" Legolas looked ahead his eyes hard and burning with hatered.

"Not all of them made it though to the Elven hall" Gandalf nodded toward several orc bodies ahead. Only a few had arrow wounds or blade gashes the remainders had sticky stringy substances clinging to their clothes and skin. 

"Spiders" Legolas declared kicking one out the path. He looked up into the tree branches above "they have feasted well, they won't bother us".

As the moved eastwards towards the Elven hall the company picked up speed a sense of dread befalling them as before them the path was littered with and more orc bodies, a sense of daja vu passed across their minds, but they had noted that they had not yet seen a single elf body. Somehow that filled them with hope as the continued eastwards. Suddenly Legolas, who was in the lead stopped and ordered the others to stand in silence as he listened. They jumped – they could hear voices chanting close by. 

"Those are not words of orc" Gandalf said breaking the silence. "They sound distressed" 

"Let us hurry!" Legolas hurried away, despite his mortally and wounds he felt at ease in the forest but he feared for his people. Drawing his blades he ran faster the words of the grey tongue becoming louder and louder. A roar rose in his throat as he charged along the Elf-path homewards.

The path widened into and opening and Legolas slowed, his heart soaring. His home still stood, damaged and in mourning but alive and standing. 

The owners of the chorus of voices stopped abruptly surprised by his entrance, they stared at him blankly as he quickly replaced his blades and composed himself.

Gandalf, Gilmi and Sam fell in beside him and stared around; many more elves stopped and stared at them.

 One mourner glad in black stepped forward frowning slightly, he stared first at Legolas then to Gilmi, Sam, Gandalf then back to Legolas. He stepped closer his golden hair lining his long face.

"Legolas ta tanya lla?" //is that you// he asked in a string of elvish.  

Legolas nodded recalling the mourner's name. "Aye it is I Erbschaft" Legolas smiled half guessing what he had said.

"We feared you were dead, scouts saw you under attack and they found you horse rider less and bloody" Erbschaft said slipping into Common tongue much to Legolas' relief. 

"I escaped them, only just though. What happened here?"

"The orcs attacked us. They seemed to know exactly where to hit us, it was scary. They were organised and swift but we overpowered them. They had run into bad fortune in the forest"

"So we saw"

Erbschaft frowned at the others.

"Forgive me," said Legolas "for I have not introduced by company. These are Gandalf, Gilmi the dwarf and Samwise of the Shire"

"We must speak to Thranduil immediately" Gandalf said stepping forward slightly.

"Of course Mirthrandir" Erbschaft bowed. "Follow me"

The Elven city buzzed with activity many able elves were rebuilding damaged homes while others cleared the grounds of orc carcasses and saw to the wounded. These were people how had seen much hatered and bloodshed, yet still continued and worked together. This is what made the race of elves so strong. They play a key role in Middle-Earth and to defeat Sauron. Elves and Men would need to be reunited if they wished to stand any chance of winning.

 Erbschaft walked swiftly through the commotion of the village and into the palace which stood blackened by smoke and wounded by many attacks.

"The children took refuge in the palace whilst male and female attacked. We lost many lives but we knew they were coming when your horse returned rider less, and we were able to make a defence before they attacked. Your father has taken hurt, though Legolas, the healers should have seen to him by now. He refused their help at first claiming he was not seriously wounded but we have forced him into it." Erbschaft cast a sideways glance at Legolas' bruised face and bloodied clothing. "It seems that they have another one to see"

"My journey here has not been peaceful" Legolas replied dryly.

Passing down another stone corridor elves where cleaning the smoke damage from the stone work, many stopped and stared at them, their eyes disapproving of the dwarf in tow. Some muttered amongst themselves.

"They do not believe you should be openly welcomed, my lord. With your hair shortened. But that was the fate of a handful of elves that night. My brother too has had his hair shortened, but strangely enough many are becoming… well sick. I can not explain it. I'm sure the healers and your father will tell you more" Erbschaft stopped in front of pair of great oak doors; strangely they had not taken any damage. "The orcs never found this door, they became lost in the maze of corridors" he smiled knocking on the large doors.

Gilmi cast his eyes on his surroundings it seemed the elf-king and him had something they knew what good stone was. Sam looked bewildered around him, feeling small next to the great oak door, but bemused as he realised they were in a cave of some sort – didn't Legolas say that elves didn't like being underground? That was the impression he received when they were trapped in Moria.   

 The doors swung inwards and inside the hall stood empty and cold. Erbschaft called for the servant but no one appeared and he called again but still no reply.

"Wait here my Lord and I will find someone" Erbschaft disappeared out of a side door.

The ground stood taking in their surroundings, on first glance the stonework looked plain but their eyes adjusted and thousands of unique artworks began to appear. Gilmi cried in delight as he inspected some with a gentle hand.

Legolas chuckled at his friends delight. "I had forgotten dear Gilmi how marvellous you would find these halls"   

"Look at them as much as you wish, master dwarf for you won't stay for much longer"

They turned; an elf stood watching them from a corner. His robes were long and highly decorated and on his hair of blond hair lay a crown of flowers. Sam and Gandalf bowed their heads and Gilmi quickly pulled back his hands from the cravings. Legolas however stood staring coldly at his father. Gandalf spoke sternly distracted Thranduil's narrowed eyes from Gilmi.   
"He is here on my account, Thranduil he like I are accompanies of you son" 

Thranduil smiled at his son. "Glad am I to see you a live Legolas" he moved to embrace his son but Legolas pulled away. 

"I am afraid your joy will not last Thranduil," Gandalf said coolly. "Legolas needs to see a healer quickly I believe him to be suffering from Ragwort poisoning"

Thranduil looked at his son and gradually met his eyes, inwardly Legolas recoiled not wishing his father to see his mortality. Thranduil nodded and called a healer toward him.

"Aufstand take Legolas into the infirmary" a she-elf stepped forward and lead Legolas away.

Thranduil watched them leave then turned to his quests. "Be seated I will have food and drink bought out. What is it you want to discuss with me Gandalf?"  

Gandalf lowered his empty mug and looked up at Thranduil's face.

"So the Ring of Power still exists after we thought it destroyed. Only to be found in the hands of my own kin" he sat heavily against his throne. "Shadows are being pulled over the woods, my friend. Evil is stirring in the air and your news of the Ring and of Isnegard being rebuilt worries me. My people are in no state to attack or even to defend themselves. Many of them are sick – sick Gandalf! Can you believe it?" Thranduil cried straightening himself.

Gandalf nodded slowly. "Cassione has betrayed your race in many ways then you could image. Not only has she turned her years of living in each elven realm to her will but snatched away the one thing that has made elves different from men. Aided with the power and evil of Sauron and his minions they have created a weapon. A powerful evil weapon which stripes any elf that is attacked of his or her immortally."

Thranduil stared at him blankly.

"Thus leaving the elves weak and exposed to sickness and illness'"

Gilmi and Sam exchanged glances whilst Thranduil gapped.

"This can not be true Gandalf!" he spluttered.

"If it proof you wish to see Thranduil, then look at your people, but do not discard or pity them. They will accept what they have become in time"

"No elf could ever accept this - this catastrophe!"

"Thranduil" Gandalf rose his voice raising. "Do not be blinded by the panic Sauron has plummeted you into! They will recover" Gandalf added in softer tone as Thranduil looked at him fearfully. "You are overshadowed by doubts, my friend. Do not let them cloud you judgement and soul. They can reclaim their formal self, though not entirely, as long as you give them comfort and encouragement"

"You comfort me with lies Gandalf. I will not heed them! The race of elves has fallen!" Thranduil turned away his face broken, tears threatened to spill.

"They will fall if you do nothing to aid them! Look to your son, Thranduil. Let him be their light – he has not failed them, let him be a beacon to them in their broken state, a milestone, an idol." Gandalf pressed.

"There is nothing neither he nor I, neither you nor any one can do, Mirthrandir! My race is broken"

"Do not give hope, Thranduil! Do not despair! Otherwise Sauron will win! Those who have been turned mortal will not die of sicknesses if you aid them, you will come to no harm. They will cherish your kindness and follow you to the end of their lives! They are strong, they have shown this many times and yet you do not see it"

"They are nothing more then men or orcs" Thranduil sobbed moving away.

"Is that you believe I am, father?"

Thranduil turned and gapped. Pale faced Legolas stood in the doorway watching his fathers face turn. 

He could not believe his eyes. His son was mortal.  


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I'm hungry Strider" Pippin moaned.

"Me too" Merry added.

Aragorn smiled, he too felt the pangs of hunger. Their small rations were divided in two when the company spilt and the other company had the larger share for there were four of them to three.

 "Not long now Pippin and you will be seating in the Golden hall of Edoras eating as much as you wish" he patted the hobbit on the shoulder.

"But first we must endure travelling through the most boring terrain I have seen. Miles and miles of grassy hills and rocks!" Pippin sighed, massaging his stomach.  

 "How are we going to get to Edoras, Aragorn?" Merry asked watching the Ranger breathe in the cool wind. 

"We follow the river for four days, then head towards Fangorn. Then we follow the Entwash for three more days that flows right past Edoras."

"As simple as that"

"Not quite, my friend. We will have to cross the rivers and streams many times and the enemy may not be far away. The directions may be simple enough but we may encounter many obstacles"

"Oh, I see. Do you think we will come across the enemy Strider?"

"I hope not Pip. I hope not"

 They marched hard, only resting at nightfall and resuming their march at first light after a very small breakfast which no one felt any better afterwards.  By their fourth day they had left the company of the Anduin and headed towards Fangorn forest in search of the River Entwash.

"I remember Treebeard telling us of how the Ents lost their wives, I wonder if they ever found them" Pippin said his eyes wondering into the woods. "Do you think we can go and see Treebeard?" he added.

"No Pip, we don't have time" Aragorn said firmly pulling his gaze away from the dense old wood.

"We must drink from the Entwash, Strider it's beautiful. We drank from it and it not only soothed our thirst but our hunger too" Merry hopped slightly as he walked.

"And it made us taller and our hair thicker!" Pippin injected.

"Of course I remember Legolas arguing you two had changed when we meet you at Isengard" Aragorn laughed remembering his friend as he was.

Pippin's smile suddenly faded from his face and seriously he asked something that had been bothering him since they left Rivendell: "What is the matter with Legolas, Strider? Lord Elrond was very concerned when we were in Rivendell and Legolas has been acting strangely compared to how we remember him. Does it have anything to do with the attack he was in when he left Mirkwood? Or Cassione and the Ring?"

 Aragorn stopped walking and studied Pippin's face, twice now had the hobbit asked him this question but he was unsure if he should tell them. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly. 

'The more that they understand the better it would be for him' he thought. 'But are they ready for the truth? Is Legolas ready for the world to know?'

"Strider, what is it? Tell us!" Pippin hissed stretching himself up to his full height.

Aragorn opened his eyes. "I'm not the right person to say this but, yes your right Pippin. It is because of Cassione and of Legolas' flight from Mirkwood." He looked up at the dipping sun and sat in the grass, the hobbits joining him.

"Let me start from the beginning; when Frodo stood in the mouth of Mount Doom" Aragorn said. "He realised suddenly that he could not part with the Ring, it had grown on him, he had learnt to love it and to treasure it. He wanted it for his own and he slipped it on his finger. All would have been lost for Sam was all spent but Gollum had followed them he still loved and hated the Ring as he always has done but now he was enraged. He pounced upon Frodo and stripped of his finger and of the Ring. We all thought Gollum had fallen into the fires of mountain as the Tower fell and the enemy retreated. But we were deceived. Gollum had not fallen to his death but had lived and later escaped, the falling of the tower was a distraction, a stunt to make us all believe it was over. 

 "Cassione tracked Gollum down and killed him for it, she had felt the Ring's presence and took her change to claim what she believed would be a prize above all prizes. Immediately the Ring took hold of her and she began to follow its demands, the Ring is rebuilding Sauron once more, but the Ringwraiths did not hunt her as desperately as they did Frodo for she was aiding Sauron. I do not know if she travelled into Mordor or not but the minions of Sauron with her aid designed a weapon never seen before to attack the elves.

"This weapon would not kill them as such but would do far more damage then anyone could foresee. The weapon could stripe any elf of their immortally. She used her knowledge of the elven realms against her kin and organised attacks against the elves to rid them. That was why Lothlórien had been completely gutted, not one place had been left untouched, that was why the orcs knew exactly where Legolas would try and run to. Jacob found out and she killed him, she had no mercy left in her and everything elven about her had been lost.

"If there are any survivors in Mirkwood they would be the same as you and I, they would be mortal, such as Legolas."

"Mortal…" Merry whispered shocked. "She betrayed her kin for power" 

"It would not have been the first time" Aragorn sighed pulling his knees towards his chest.

Merry looked at him: "Those things that attacked us, those Shadowy things, what were they?" 

"I do not know what they are, some call them Nightmares. They feed off your worst thoughts and memories. Thirty years ago, when I was a child they attacked, Cassione, Legolas and me in Mirkwood. They changed us. Remember when we went into the mine of Moria did you see how close Legolas would keep to Gandalf's staff? It was because of them that made him warily of darkness where he could not feel the breeze or see the stars. They came because of her, they did not affect her. I knew form that day that Cassione could not be trusted; that there was something about her that I was uncomfortable about but I could not place. She had betrayed us and had played with evil shadows then, and still did up to her death."

"Who chose her to accompany us?" Merry asked.

"She volunteered. I spoke to Gandalf and Elrond and explained my hesitance to take her with us but they both dismissed me and ordered she must accompany us."  

"I can't believe she would do such a thing" Pippin muttered.

"The Ring had driven her, Pippin. Remember when we returned to the Shire everything had changed because everyone felt threatened by Sharkey and co.? It's the same sort of thing, the Ring can drive you to do anything, remember how Frodo was sometimes?" Merry said.

Pippin nodded remembering clearly all the events.

"Greed is one the most powerful motives, Pippin. Even the most unlikely of people can be corrupted by it," Aragorn said, unloading his pack. 

"All the same it was evil of her" Pippin nodded watching Aragorn unload his pack before emptying his own.

They unpacked and set camp in silence their minds occupied.

"Will the elves protect Sam, Strider?" Merry asked flattening his blanket.

"If there are any elves left. Yes, they will give Sam and Legolas as much aid and protection as they can. But do not worry too much about them at the moment, Merry. Just rest now, we have a long way to go still."

The night drew in a heavy mist from the forest. The cold swirling clouds woke Merry from his light sleep. Opening his eyes see saw Aragorn's tall figure standing, alert and poised. What had caught his attention? Merry thought. But soon felt it. The ground beneath him began to quake. Beside him Pippin sat up suddenly, his eyes fearful.

"What is that?" he asked seeing Aragorn standing.

For and answer the quaking ground began to play out sounds, beating rhythmically moving nearer. 

"Do you think they are the Rohirrim?" Merry asked watching Aragorn's posture. 

Not answering him directly The King drew his sword.

Merry and Pippin leapt up, the sound of neighing horses startling them, and they too drew their short swords. 

The hooves thundered loudly in their ears there must be at least fifty of them Aragorn guessed. The ground beneath the riders was not treating with respect as the Rohirrim show. These were others rides. Foes perhaps, goodness what Cassione has stirred. The thick wall of mists blinded them, the horses thundering towards them, perhaps they will pass us by, or ride into us…

 A horse suddenly burst through the mists next to Aragorn who fell backwards slightly shocked by its entrance. More followed passing fiercely fast, failing to notice them. Merry shivered he had been expecting to see the banner of Rohan carried aloft but there was none.

The last rider passed them and Pippin sighed with relief.

"That was close" he said lowering his sword.

"It is not over" Aragorn spun suddenly raising his sword the beating of hooves not leaving their ears. His eyes flashed his ears locating the horses. They were returning, turning, manovering… Aragorn's blood suddenly ran cold. They were flanking them. It was a trap, and there was no where to run.

Pippin jumped back stifling a cry. A horse had just suddenly appeared in front of him and another beside it and another, and another. Merry shrank back beside him watching fearful as the horses surrounded them, his back knocked against something and he turned trying not to shout. It was only Aragorn, his sword still held tightly in his hand, though he did not wield it or hold it high as a threat. Was he afraid? The horses moved in closer, their sides touching the one beside it making sure there were no gaps for them to escape through. Just before Merry thought they would be crushed, they stopped. Together the riders drew their swords and pointed him downwards, each tip dimly shinning.

These were differently not men of Rohan. Their clothes dirty and torn, their hair untidy, long and dark, their face were not joyful and proud as the Rohirrim are these were cold, hard and cruel.

 One rider spoke his voice reflecting his looks: "Strangers, speak now or we kill you" he barked Common tongue sounding uncomfortable as if it wasn't his native language.

"We are no strangers to this land" Aragorn declared shifting his grip on his sword. Instantly sword tips prickled his back and chest, warning him of whom is in charge of the situation.

"Silent" one rider said prodding Aragorn again. 

"Those not children" one nodded to Merry and Pippin, who looked sideways at one another.

"Dæmons!" 

"Devils!"

"Murderers!

"Omens!"

Voices broke out amongst the men, the horses feeling their fear and nerves neighed and tossed their heads some rearing upwards.

Merry watched this fearfully, behind him Aragorn tensed. Something was about to happen…

"Nightmares!"

"Kill them!"

Obediently the riders leapt forward banishing their swords, the horse's hooves crashing around Merry and Pippin as the dived away.

"Run!" Merry heard Aragorn's shout seeing him block a blow aimed for his head. "Use the mist to cover you!"

They did not need telling twice. They ran, hearts pounding, the sound of battle ringing in their ears. They wanted to help Aragorn, but wanted to live also. He was a trained warrior he'll be alright. They had seen him taken on armies of orcs in Moria… but these weren't stupid orcs these were men on horseback.

"Wait!" Merry cried grapping Pippin by the sleeve. "We have to go back"

"Back? No Merry, we'll be killed!" Pippin said, his eyes wide with fear.

"Aragorn will be without are help!" Merry shouted. "We have to help him!"

"But – but what can we do? We'll only hobbits Merry" Pippin sobbed.

"Didn't you learn anything when we travelled to destroy the Ring? Hadn't you learnt anything under Denathor? Did not hear what Lord Elrond said? 'Even one so small can make a difference to the face of Middle-Earth' Don't you remember?" Merry cried fiercely tugging at Pippin's sleeve to stop him escaping.

"Of course I remember!" Pippin screamed breaking Merry's hold. "How could I forget all the things we saw. You know Denothor's death still haunts me to this very day, imaging what might have happened if Gandalf hadn't been able to save Faramir or you when you were hurt!" Merry started as Pippin exploded. "But – but we are no warriors Merry. We can not fight horsemen, they'll crush us!" he finished sadly.

"We have to try! Please Pippin, please!"

Pippin sniffed loudly, dapping his eyes with his sleeve.

"The mist!" he cried suddenly looking around himself. "We can use it to help us."

Merry frowned.

"They think we are some soft of devil, right? Why don't we use that to scare them?" said Pippin his face becoming brighter. "Though it may not work, at least we can try and help Strider"

"Come on them lets go!"

 But they needn't run far, riders were heading towards them…

Merry picked up a stone and threw it as a rider passed him. 

The rider cried and slipped form his horse, who continued to ran as if unaware his rider had fallen. 

Merry and Pippin darted in the mists muttering and cursing at the fallen rider, any more stones found were too thrown: 

"Haha, not very good rider, are we?"

"Even dwarves ride better then that!"

"Do you really think you could beat us?"

The fallen rider sat on the ground, his head twisting to the sound of their voices, not being able to see them.

"Fight your fears"

"Beat off shadows"

"Dæmons"

"Devils"

"And live?"

"You'll wrong" Merry hissed creeping up behind him and prodding him in the back with his short sword.

The response was instant. The rider leapt up, screaming and ran blindly away, screaming and shouting.

Pippin chuckled somewhere nearby.

"It worked, but it won't work on all of them" Merry said, overcoming his fits of giggles. "Come on, we need to find Strider"

Aragorn wasn't having such a good time. They kept coming at him, no matter where he run to. Horses ran rider less in swirling mists, the men were shouting to one another, it disorientated him. 

Turning sharply he swooned his wounded head pounding. Blinking darkness that began to creep into his mind Aragorn picked himself up and raised his sword which has began to feel tremendously heavy.

 The battle was not going well, he was sure he would lose, in fact he was still surprised to see himself still alive. Something spooked them, and they parted, lost in the mists they called to one another. 

"Dæmons! Dæmons, run!" one shouted.

Aragorn's numbing mind spun:  where were Merry and Pippin?

Another horse galloped towards him, the rider shouting. Quickly he saw Aragorn and readied his bow. Aragorn's eyes never left that bow as he dashed in under its firing range, crashing into the riders' body knocking him from the horse, his bow falling from his hand.

 The rider rose before Aragorn and killed him down again; his head wound temporally blinding him and his sword slipping from his grip. 

Click.

Aragorn's battered body whirled into action, as fast as an elf his hand slipped to knife at his waist and without hesitation he threw it towards his enemy without a second glance before the fallen rider could take aim with his fallen bow. A soft thud indicated it had found its mark. Groping Aragorn's blooded hand felt the warm touch of his sword hilt and using it as a walking stick he hurled himself to his feet 

He stiffened suddenly, the mistakable touch of steel against his arm. Stealing a glace at his foe Aragorn nearly shouted with joy. It was Merry holding the Kings thrown knife.

"Merry!" Aragorn sighed, "Where is Pippin?" 

"Here" Pippin stepped forward into view.

"We couldn't leave you" Merry said handing Aragorn his small blade. "I know we aren't much help but, we couldn't leave you to fight alone."

"So I see" Aragorn nodded at Merry's bloody tunic.

"It's not mine" the hobbit followed his gaze.

"No matter whose it is," Aragorn smiled "Thank you for returning"

Rushing horses broke their convocation they passed them rider less, but they snatched away their concentration as they all failed to notice the men that began to appear through the mists next to them.

 But Pippins frightened cry bought them several vital seconds to spilt up, each running a different way and preparing themselves.

Pippin ran blindly away, the men had startled him, and he ran. This cry seemed to waken Merry and Aragorn but he did not know where they had gone. Someone was following him; he could hear their ragged breath and their heavy feet chased him.

 Running as hard as if he could whilst freeing his short sword Pippin looked behind at saw three men pursuing him closely, each one muddy and foul looking. Oh he wished he hadn't run away form Strider, he wished the others where here. Gandalf – Gandalf would be able to clear this mist and banish the Wild Men away into smoke and fire, like his fireworks. 

Something streaked past his ear, and again on his other side. Pippin ran faster, arrows chasing him, he remembered Merry telling him once that Wild Men had poisoned arrows…

 His little feet ran in a blur but that was not fast enough to out stride arrows, his shouldered burnt painfully as an arrow stung him, tripping over his cloak Pippin tumbled, his free hand holding his wound. 

Men began to crowd around him, and despite the pain and fear Pippin gathered himself and ran through the legs of the men and into the mist, the men pursuing him again.

Merry stole a glance behind him as he ran, his short sword held tightly in his grip as his arms pumped hard, his knees bending as he ran over uneven ground.

  Something shouted to his side, stealing another glance to saw more men rushing towards him, they seemed to be chasing something too. Squinted he could just see through the tall grass – it was Pippin. The Wild Men spread themselves around the hobbits chasing them, like a sheep dog would herd up sheep. Merry gasped – that was exactly what they were doing. They were going to trap him and Pippin together and out numbered, unprotected and with nowhere to run they'd be killed.

 He changed his direction sharply running as fast as his tired legs could go, bearing south. A man stood in his path and Merry watched him closely, and dodged sending the man one way and quickly Merry changed direction again, faster then the men could and he sneaked past, just out of fingers length.

 Arrows skimmed the grass around him as the men seemed not to bother chasing him. 

He was free.

"Merry!" Pippin's pained cry stopped him dead. He spun and froze staring hard at the Men as they held Pippin above the ground so he could clearly see, several swords, knives and bows pointed at his small body.

 No words were exchanged between men and hobbit but Merry understood and slowly began to walk back towards them, tears stinging his eyes as he could see blood soaking Pippin's left shoulder.

 Beneath his feet the ground began to shake, ignoring the grass that whipped his face as a strong breeze blew Merry continued to walk, his face fixed, his staring hard at the Men still threatening Pippin.

"Drop your sword" one said.

But something happened before Merry could obey.

A familiar cry spilt the cold air like a sharp axe. Then Wild Men exchanged fearful looks turning blindly, the cry echoing around the outskirts of the forest.

Merry stopped, the sound of the cry and unmistakable sound of hooves rung in his ears. 

It could only mean one thing….

Rushing out the mists like ghosts Men on horses charged, their spears and swords raised, a green banner flying at the front of the company bearing a white horse.

"Rohirrim!" they shouted riding fast and proudly.

The Wild Men fled, dropping Pippin to the ground and the Rohirrim followed.

Their proud horses overtaking them quickly.

Justice had been dealt.  

Merry ran to Pippin's side and hugged him, tears of joy and pain in his eyes.

"My shoulder" Pippin sobbed removing his hand for the wound, the arrow still biting into his flesh.

"I know, we need to find Strider" Merry hushed him not wanting to look at the wound dreading it would be poisoned. "Come on up you get"

"Look out!" Pippin screamed suddenly, the Rohirrim upon them riding fast – would they see them in the mist?

 Throwing themselves onto the ground and pulling themselves in tightly the hobbits braced themselves as the Rohirrim charged.

"Halt!"

The horses turned away too fast to stop dead, but one.

The rider leapt down and knelt over the hobbits.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Merry looked up lifting himself up on his elbows, the riders stopping around them.

"Hobbit, are you alright?" the dismounted rider asked again, this time sweeping off his helmet.

Merry's jaw dropped,

"Lord Faramir!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Thranduil fell back from his son, his face pale, his blue eyes dim and his body slumped into the nearest vacant chair, defeated.

"My son…" he muttered staring at the floor.

"See how strong those who have been turned mortal can still be" Gandalf said quietly watching Thranduil closely. "All is not lost my friend"

"Who will stand when I am gone?" Thranduil questioned barely audio able. "My son, my only son – how could this happen? Evil – disgust me" the King muttered disconnectedly.

"Gandalf is right, father. Those have been affected can be helped" Legolas stepped towards his father. But the King leapt up from the seat as if not wishing to be near his son as if he could catch his mortality. 

"Gone is all hope" he said, starting around the room blankly. "Shadow will claim us all. No hope, none at all. Mortals are weak…"

Gandalf stepped towards the deluded elf and shook him: "Hope has not faded! Nor will it if you remain strong for your people!"  
"My people?"

"They care for you greatly, do not let your madness end their fate, aid us if you wish!"

Thranduil's glazed look suddenly slipped and the met the wizards gaze.

"The Ring cannot stay here, Gandalf"

The aging wizard frowned ever so slightly. "You must also leave here as quickly as possible my forces can not withstand another attack so soon"

"You mean to throw us out right this instance? Without aid or supplies? If you do not want another attack then aid us!"  
"Enough Gimli" Gandalf said quietly watching Thranduil's expression

"I will not be silent!" the dwarf continued. "Do you –"

 "What would you do, master dwarf in my position?" Thranduil shot back, coming to life suddenly. "My people dead or dying, my borders unprotected, pride lost, betrayed by my own kin and to find the most dangerous and powerful item ever crafted in my halls in times of war and death. Wouldn't you wish for it to be removed quickly, master dwarf?" he cried, fists shaking,

 The company fell silent under the King's words.

"Where ever we have travelled with the Ring spoken openly or not we have been accepted both before and now. In Rivendell, Lothlórien and with Men each gave us food, a place to rest and their best wishes for an onward journey. Will you not give us you blessing, sir?" Sam's timid voice sounded lost in the Great Hall of stone. "Will you not aid us so that we can rid you and Middle-Earth of this deadly jewel?" 

Thranduil's expression did not soften.

"If thy King will not then I will" Erbschaft said striding forward in between the King and the company. 

"And I also" said Aufstand as she steeped forward from the shadows. 

"Though I do not have an army I can give you, you Highness you are welcome to whatever my family can provide you with." Erbschaft smiled at Legolas. "You are indeed as Mirthrandir has said you are the people's beacon of light"

Aufstand bowed "I am yours to command sire"

Thranduil's face reddened: "Mutiny!" he cried storming out of the Hall.

"Gandalf and I will talk with my people and see you will join us" Legolas said to Sam and Gimli outside the palace. "Stay with Aufstand, she will look after you and lead you round the village whilst we are away. I do not know what my father will do if he finds you alone" his eyes dimmed as he spoke about his father, obviously ashamed by him.

"Do not worry they will be safe with me" Aufstand reassured her long brown hair falling across her grey eyes.

Legolas nodded and left.

"Come with me, we'll start from west to east." She said leading them away from the palace doors.

"It is such a shame you have to see the village in this state. Before as Legolas may have told you it is a beautiful and peaceful place. Untouched, and hidden, but not hidden enough it seems" Aufstand sighed her eyes passing over the smoke damaged homes. "He have suffered great loss but we were victorious over them, strangely another enemy aided us. Never again will I think of the spiders as pest or foul creatures"

Sam suppressed a shudder thinking about Shelob.

"Some of our people have also been turned mortal, some with their hair cut short but most without as if there were not enough time to…" she trailed off. "Here was the mill" she returned to her tour. "Driven by the stream, our corn is grown in field in the west, some beyond the trees, though we do not care much if they are spoilt as travellers often ruin the harvest or others steal the corn. There though smoke stained is the Blacksmith though elven horses do not have tack or rein they still need shoes." She explained pointing to each building in turn.

"Aufstand!" someone called. They turned and saw Erbschaft running towards them.

"I'll take over whilst you gather things. Nymane won't allow me to go, but I still wish to help you" he glanced at Sam and Gimli.   
"Alright, thank you" Aufstand nodded hurrying away.

"Who's Nymane?" Sam asked looked at Erbschaft flushed face.

"She's my wife, she fears that I may not return and our son will not remember his father in the future. She has a fierce temper I dare not arguer" his face fell. Gimli and Sam laughed.

"Sounds very familiar" Sam said. "Rose was the same too but I managed to persuade her"

"How?" Erbschaft asked thinking maybe the same tacit could work on Nymane.

"I missed out some of the detail" Sam confessed.

"You lied to her?" Erbschaft shot back rather shocked.

"Not really. Well maybe a little bit, but I'll tell her when I get back"

"If you get back"

Back inside the Palace Thranduil turned to them: "You may rest here for the night but be gone by dawn. Your packs have been filled with supplies, all that we can spare many of our crops have been lost."

"Thank you, Thranduil for your help" Gandalf inclined his head.

"I saw you have been talking with those who have been turned mortal" 

"Yes, they seemed dimmed and lethargic. We could not stir many of them."

"That does not surprise me"  

"Do not give up on the Thranduil they will recover" Gandalf said softly.

The elf King nodded, "I hope you are right, Mithrandir. Who will be accompanying you?"

"We have six volunteers that wish to travel with us as an escort" Legolas said looking up from his goblet. 

"Hummel"

"A women?" Thranduil criticised.

"Propfen"

"Lazy, fool his sword shaper then his mind"

"Aniond"

"Poor shot"

"Ruzlina"

"Another female!"

"Henduil"

"Henduil? Are you sure? Isn't he…? Aren't you going Erbschaft?"

"And Aufstand"

"Aufstand? You wish to go with them, are you sure?"

"Yes, you Majesty"

"My son has never lead any into battle" Thranduil tried to persuade her

"I trust Legolas. My decision has been made." 

"Fair enough, you have chosen, though maybe not wisely I must say" Thranduil turned to his son,

"None of this I have chosen have left either myself or you down father, and unlike men are women are perfectly capable fighters."

"So you say Legolas"

At dawn they prepared to leave as Thranduil ordered, Gandalf turned to the company, his face grave and serious.

"What you are about to embark is both deadly and dangerous. I will not deny it that some of you may not be coming back alive and the enemy may be expecting us, but we must try. My final warning is that if any of you are tempted, even just a little by the power of the Ring you should turn back immediately. It will tempt you with all you wildest desires and dreams, already one member of our ordinal company has died attempting to take the Ring." He looked hard upon all the faces of the company as if trying to work out who might break first. " I am begging you if you so much as imagine the Ring in your hands turn and leave before any more live are lost. The more lives that can be saved the brighter the future looks"   

The company nodded some replying: "I understand Mithrandir" 

  Once Gandalf had mounted behind Sam they left, with no one wishing them luck or waving tearfully from the woods, they left somewhat dishearten yet glad to be on the road again.

"Don't worry, Legolas your father has always been the same old fool you remember when you come back" Ruzlina said gentle patting him. 

"Has he always been that cold towards his family?" Gimli asked from behind Legolas, still without saddle or bridle. 

"Though Thranduil may act cold and uninterested he loves his family greatly. He is just a troubled elf" Gandalf said sternly defending the King of the woods.

Legolas looked up at the aging man, slightly amazed by the strength of his words. 

"Will that poisoning affect you?" Sam asked in front of Gandalf.

"No, the Ragwort poisoning has been removed. It only occurred because you were trying to treat the wounds whist travelling. It's fairly common in men, but left untreated even to an elf it is serious." Aufstand stated plainly, "Nothing a healer can't see too"

 Slowly the vast greenery fell away as they galloped away southwards. Upon a speckled grey hose with Gandalf Sam flinched every time he bounced in time with the horse the Ring hitting his chest like a hammer his breathing began gasps. 

Looking down Gandalf asked: "Is something the matter Samwise?"

"The Ring is heavy, it hits my chest like a hammer" Sam gasped.

"Would you prefer we stopped?"

Sam shook his head. "It's not that bad, Gandalf. Besides we can not afford to stop.

"Whaaoo" Gandalf called to his hose, who like all elvish horses had no saddle or rein. Obediently the hose slowed and stopped, the others falling in alongside.

"Something the matter?" Hummel asked, her long blond hair catching the afternoon sunlight.

"Sam is not as use to long rides as many of us" Gandalf said, "Let rest for a while and eat" he dismounted giving Sam a small wink.

The new company of six elves, three female, two male and one mortal happily spoke and sung in the common tongue. They were cheerful and very interested in the Shire. Sam wished Merry or Pippin where here to help answer some of the questions.

"It's in the North, not many people know of it, which is just as well"

"What is it they call you?"

"We are called Hobbits; we are Halflings, looking like children of men, but much smaller then half your height"

Hummel laughed, a laughter that was light and sweet like fruits. 

"You more then half my height, Sam I'm short for my race"

"I'll say!" Ruzlina poked her "She's half my age!"

"How old does that make you, then Ruz?" Aniond asked his voice trying to hold back his laughter, "Older enough to remember the 'Making'!" he laughed pounding the grass.

"Old enough to be deeply ashamed by your aim" Ruzlina shot back, her eyes narrowing.

The group roared with laughter, even Legolas joined in. 

Sam smirked he felt right at home.

"Hey! At least I do something, that's more then Propfen does. I doubt he can't draw that sword of his without breaking into a sweat" Aniond cried.

"Excuse me! Propfen is an admire swordsman" Aufstand joined in. "He's been every useful"

"Thank you, Aufstand"

"You're welcome"

"Tell us more about the Shire, Sam"

"No I think that will do for now. There will be plenty to time to ask more questions later" Gandalf broke up the laughing party.

Moaning slightly they rose and Sam could see them change personality from laughing friendly back into serious and deadly. I shocked him at first, until Ruzlina poked him.

"Don't worry Sam we aren't going to eat you" she teased placing up in front of Gandalf.

At nightfall they stopped again, making camp.

Sam was glad his legs barely supported him when he stood.

"Make the most of the fire little hobbit" Gimli said sitting beside him. "This will probably be the last one we can have for a while. Tomorrow we travel into the Brown lands. Miles of empty flat land, nothing lives there so we will have to live off our supplies from there onwards." He said, his eyes turning to the burning fire

"But do not worry Sam there are many good hunting spots are around here. They will find us some food that will last" Legolas stood over them warming his hands.

 Henduil and Aufstand stayed behind with Sam, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf after colleting firewood whilst the others had insisted they would hunt after betting who would catch the most.

Gandalf let them play as he sat smoking his pipe, tonight would be their last night on friendly ground as the next few days would find them travelling deeper and deeper into enemy ground.   
First through the Brown Lands and past the Dead Marshes, abandoning the horses at Ephel Duath (Mountains of Shadow) and travelling through Cirith Ungol. He had not told Sam of this route, as he expended an angry if not violent response, it would depend on how much the Ring has affected him.

  He turned to the sound of galloping horses as the hunting team had returned calling loudly to one another as they drew closer.

"How many goes did you have at it, Aniond?"

"Three"  
 "How many, I didn't hear you"

"Three"

"Sorry can you repeat that"

"THREE"

"And I had to finish it because you made such a mess!"

"And he fell off his horse – didn't you see?"

"You didn't did you, Aniond?"

"I slipped"

"What was that?"

"I slipped"

"Sorry?"

"ALRIGHT! I fell off and made a fool of myself!"

"Honestly, even the hobbit and dwarf can ride better then you!"

"Bet they can shoot better then him"

The broke into laughter as they drew nearer, throwing down what they had captured.

"Even the fish out smarted you, Aniond"

Legolas looked over the hoard, a stag, various birds, rabbits and several fish. "Aniond couldn't even shoot a squirrel if it lay bathing in the sun all morning and death to his countless missed shoots" Legolas smiled dragging the limp stag away from the pile of meat.

"Oh, shut up!" Aniond cried hotly swiping a fist at Legolas who ducked nimbly.

"Ooooohhh" the crowd cooed.

"Naughty, naughty attempting assassination on the Prince!" Ruzlina leaped on top of him pulling him to the ground and wrestled with him, Hummel and Aufstand joined in.

"I'll have all four of you assassinated if you don't help prepare his food before its dark" Legolas said firmly.

Automatically and comically the four untangled themselves and leapt up.

"Yes, sire, sorry sire!"

AN: Struggle to write this chapter! What do you think about my new characters? 

I didn't mean to make Thranduil out to be so cruel and cold, it just kind of happened!

 Next chapter more on Merry, Pippin, Aragorn and co.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Merry sat up quickly and embraced the man kneeling before him,

"It is good to see a familiar face in the mists" he beamed releasing his strong hold.

"You know these children, my Lord?" one man asked, frowning.

"These are no children Blaen these are Hobbits, and if I not mistaken the very hobbits that fought alongside you at the Black Gates" Faramir said looking at them hard.

"The very same" Merry smiled broadly as Faramir ruffled his curls. "But I have something to ask of you, my Lord. My friend has been wounded. They shot him and I fear the arrow was poisoned" 

"I am no healer, little friend but I will have it seen to once my men have re-captured the horses"

"Re-captured?" Merry asked helping Pippin sit up.

"Yes, the Wild Men stole them from Edoras and I have been helping the Rohirrim track them ever since."  
"I thought you were in Ithilien" Pippin croaked.

"I was until we were driven out but orcs and strange creatures that chilled us"

"Nightmares"

"What ever they maybe I do not wish to confront them again" the colour drained from Faramir's face, clearly the Nightmares had shaken him.

"Neither us" Merry shuddered slightly thinking about what they had revealed to him.

"You traveled alone?" the man asked changing the subject quickly.

"No, Aragorn was with us" Merry answered glad of something else to talk of.

"Was?"

"We became separated in the mist and we don't know where he is"

Faramir placed a comforting hand on their shoulders. "Do not threat little ones, I will send out men to look for him now that the mist is clearing. Dawn will bring us answers"

Merry looked up from his red apple as the Faramir sent out five riders to find Aragorn, the mist was thinning and the surroundings began to appear around them.

 Beside him one man looked at Pippin's wound as he lay in the long grass a weak sun beam piercing the mists fell onto his face. Where Merry could see the pain and disappointment in his face.

"I shouldn't even be here" Pippin muttered just loud enough for Merry to hear.

Merry leant closer as Pippin continued.

"I'm only in the way. Look I can't even look after myself. I should turn back" he moaned.

"Nonsense, Pip. Its more dangerous going back alone then it is us going forward."

"I'll make it, I'm only in the way here"

"No you're not you silly fool. It was your idea to scare off those Wild Men. Your scream might have even saved Striders life."  
"I'm a cow– ooww!" Pippin roared as the man beside him pulled out the arrow head form his shoulder.

"There you go. It's a clean wound just needs binding" he man patted him gently. "I've seen grown men cry at the slightest cut. You're no coward Hobbit" he smiled briefly.

"See?" Merry quizzed. "Remember the fuss Gimli made when he was injured in Moria – and look at you! Not even a tear!"

"Shut up" Pippin shoved him playfully.

The mists were clearing and at the head of the ride Blaen could see clearly now. His eyes scanned the ground and horizon maintaining his wits in case Aragorn leapt out at them believing they were enemy. Though he was sure he would not do such a thing. 

He stopped his horse and stared around the other four riders following him. Nothing moved, he was no Ranger he could not read tracks even if the trampled ground could be read it would not aid him very much.

"Aragorn" he called, his breath emitting a cloud from his mouth. Nothing moved, nothing replied.   

 Moving away his eyes kept searching but found nothing.

Disorientated Aragorn stumbled for the umpteenth time, his head wound pounding. He was glad that the ground had stopped shaking beneath his feet. The riders had past, but what had become the fate of Merry and Pippin. Turning his head to try and track the sun though the mists he was ashamed of himself, though he would not admit to anyone. 

He was lost.  

It hurt to think it, a Ranger lost. To anyone else it would be hilarious but to him it was distressing. Not knowing what became of Merry and Pippin, not knowing where the enemy may be, if they still are. Though he doubted the two hobbits could defeat a host of riders, he would not doubt their courage, but their ability.

 Who had the other riders be? Where they the enemy hunting for him? Was the Wild Men leaving? Reinforcements? 

His head swum with so many questions and his body throbbed with pain, the adrenaline of battle had faded and now he ached. He flexed his gloved hands, which creaked with drying blood, his mudded boots slipping slightly in the dewy grass.

 His heart felt heavy, he feared for the hobbits. He felt he had failed them and being lost added to his heavy heart and tried body. Exhausted he pushed himself into a run, unable to shift the heaviness and guilt he bore, praying he would find answers beyond the mist. 

Something else cut across his mind as he forced his tired legs to response. What of Sam, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf? Was Mirkwood still standing or had they suffered a similar fate as Lothlórien? He pushed his body harder. If something happens to them and the worst comes to pass he must survive and lead the free people of Middle – Earth against them in their memory. 

 His wet boots slipped underneath him catching themselves in a rabbit burrow from which he did not rise from.

Blaen stopped again and ordered the nearest man to check the body he had discovered. He knew it was not that of Aragorn but knew how important a hostage could be. 

"He's dead, sir" the man said, rolling the body over. 

Blaen waited until the man had remounted before heading of again, he glanced up at the morning sun. Already he has been out for some hours. How far had the King traveled since the Hobbits last saw them? Was he still alive? Or was he taken prisoner by the Wild Men? 

 He dismissed that quickly, these men do not taken prisoners unless they are maidens yet to be covered by any man. Any other was expendable.

"Check him" Blaen ordered, not needed to as one solider had already slipped from his horse. He had lost count the number of dead men he had checked. Twelve maybe, he had forgotten. His heart hammered in his chest and he breathed deeply to try and restore his calm. There was no point becoming flustered yet, wait until he had discovered some strong evidence first he told himself. Though he did not say it, he had begun to fear for the King's life.

He wanted to stop and report of Faramir and the Hobbits that they find had been unsuccessful, yet he could not face the truth that the King of Gondor was dead.

Missing, he reminded himself they had not found a body yet.

 He squinted at the dark shape on the ground ahead of them, riding nearer he was it was a body of another man. But this man was different, he was dressed in mostly black, with leather arm guards and an array of weapons. 

He leapt off his horse before it came to a stand and ran over to the man checking him, his heart racing. 

Rolling his over his heart skipped a beat.

It was Aragorn.

 Immediately he pressed his face next to Aragorn's face and almost cried when he felt the gentle tickle of warm breath against his cheek.  

"Aragorn" he called watching the man not response in his arms. 

"Help me put him on my horse" Blaen said to his riders who leapt down to help him.

 Wrapping an arm around his chest they rode back to Faramir in the clear sunshine, their pace quicken with joy and fear for the wounded King.

Faramir stood at the sound of horses, and shaded his face with a hand, squinting at the line of horses. He was glad that everyone had returned safely, no one had been lost to any stray Wild Men, but had they found Aragorn? He could not tell from this distance.

 Merry stood beside him and too squinted at the row of riders.

"Do they have him, I can not see" he asked.

"Nor can I, but I would hope so for they travel fast, unless they are being chased."

The row of riders rode into view.

Merry cried out: "There! I see him"

"As do I" 

Closer and closer they rode Blaen could see Faramir's and Merry's face change as he neared bearing Aragorn limply in front of him.

 He halted abruptly next to Faramir and dismounted swiftly taking Aragorn into his arms he lay him on the floor as Faramir knelt beside. 

Behind them Merry cried: "Aragorn! No, Faramir tell me he's not…"

"He lives, see" Blaen whispered to Faramir rising his hand to Aragorn's mouth. "He had been taken ill by the head wound" he pointed to the dried blood that clung to Aragorn's dark untidy hair. "I could not find any other obvious wound, sir"

Faramir nodded, his eyes too searching Aragorn's still form.

"Faramir!" Merry rushed over knocking Blaen aside. "What's happening?" he asked, his face pale and afraid. 

"Aragorn has taken hurt, Merry. We must hurry to Edoras where Eówyn can see to him and Pippin too"

"Will he die?" Merry asked fearfully.

"I don't believe so, but we must still hurry" Faramir reassured.

Merry found himself sharing a saddle with a rider he did not know, Pippin rode with Blaen and Faramir carried Aragorn. It had been some time since he had ridden a horse. He rode ponies around the Shire quiet frequently but he was in control and the animal smaller. The Rohirrim rode, tall and proud horses that ran with great speed.

Faramir had offered him a horse to ride as they wound be leading the stolen horses, but Merry had declined thinking unconsciously how far it would be to fall, and how quickly the horse would be passing over the ground. Instead he hung bravely onto the amour of the rider in front.  

"Look, master hobbit" he rider said. "There is the walls of Edoras. You will be safe there" he said pointing to the tops of the walls and flag posts that bore fag flying high in the winds.

Alongside Pippin shivered, above them storm clouds were building and he could not shake off the uneasy sense that had fallen over the company since left they hurrying for Edoras. Maybe that was also fueling Faramir's flight. He felt uncomfortable sense of evil and misfortune falling over them as they passed through the wooden gates of Edoras.

 The people of the city fell back from the speeding company as they passed. Some looked upon the faces of the riders, smiles passing over their faces. Others turning away and returning with their work.

 One by one they dismounted at the base of the stone steps of the Golden Hall, stable hands and soldiers taking away the horses to the stables.

Faramir called to Merry and Pippin to follow him as two men held open the large wooden doors to the Hall for them. A soon as they stepped through the doors the slapping of sandaled feet against stone reached their ears and Lady Eówyn hurried into sight. She caught herself in mid stride and instead of pulling her husband into a tight embrace she hurried them away into a side chamber and lay Aragorn upon the nearest bed. 

She called for a lady in waiting to bring her a bowl of water and a cloth as she quickly assessed Aragorn's condition listening to her husband's words:

"The only wound we could find was the head to his head, he has not responded to anything we have tried so far. We rode here as quickly as we could" he said watching her work after the maid had bought in the bowl of water which she nearly snatched in her haste.

 Behind them Merry wondered if she had ever lost her desire for Aragorn she had when they first met here eight years ago.

 She dapped the damp cloth to the bloodied area of Aragorn's head, each time gently moving hair from her work area. Surprisingly she smiled.

"You have over reacted, Faramir" she said. "This wound did not account for his faint. It is not deep enough for such a thing" she said replacing the cloth to the bowl. "Though it would have amounted to his lack of response" she said dapping the cloth a little harder onto the wound testing for a response. Aragorn lay as still has he had done when Blaen found him. 

 She returned the cloth to the bowl of clouded water and took up a bandage the maid has also bought her. 

"He will awake soon, I should think" she said gently bandaging Aragorn's head.

She turned to the Hobbit's behind her and said before Faramir or the hobbit could speak.

"Let me have a look at that" she said leading Pippin to the bed. 

Obediently Pippin undid his shirt and showed her his wounded shoulder. Eówyn unbound the biding and cleaned the wound with a second bowl of water she asked form the maid and re- bandaged his shoulder with a clean dressing. 

 Faramir suddenly asked something that had been bothering him for a while: "Why were you three traveling through Rohan?"

Merry and Pippin exchanged glances and turned to Aragorn laying still and deaf on the bed.

"That's something we must speak about urgently"

"Then speak"

"Not here" Merry said. "We need to hold a council"

The Golden Hall heard the Hobbits tale of what had happened when in and after they left Rivendell. The men present had been stunned into silence and surprisingly no one interrupted their story.

Éomer started down at the hobbits. "You are sure of this?" he said.

"Yes," Merry replied, "We have seen the Ring ourselves. Now it is being bared by another of our folk"

"You expect me to believe this?" he asked angrily.

"We only ask you to help fight the growing danger. Surely you have heard news from Gondor that Mordor is stirring. Do you believe the story Faramir has said of why he has left Ithilien? Do these not startle you, sir?"

"What about all those Men who died defending these lands? Did they die in vain? Did King Théoden die for no just reason?" Éomer had risen to his feet and towered over the Hobbits who stood bravely under his gaze. Gandalf had warned them that many will not wish to believe the truth and will go to much length to deny it.

 His wife Lothíriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth placed a gentle arm around his shoulders trying to calm him.

"I understand you anger and denial for we to took loss at home in the Shire." Pippin said, "After we had defeated Saruman he fled to the Shire and held it under terror. Many Hobbits lost their lives fighting for the freedom of the Shire. I have regretted the bloodshed on our homeland as I am sure, even to today that most of the tragedies could have been avoided." Merry glanced and Pippin once again Pippin had surprised him with his deep emotion and strength that Merry never knew the Hobbit possessed. "We are equal in this battle, sir. We wish this had not happened as much as you. But I want to see this ended for good this time"

"What if your other kin should fail?"

"He will not fail, sir. His companions are truthful and honest and will follow him to their deaths. If they do feel the power of the Ring their love for another would stop them from being blinded by its lies and they will turn back away from the temptation"

"How is it you can be so sure?" Éomer asked, retaking his seat.

"I have met then, as have you. Both of us have fought alongside them" Pippin turned around the room "Most of you here have fought with them, have spilt blood together and have seen death and joy together. These people will not let Sam down; they will go with them to the end of the world if they must as they would have done for Frodo."  
Éomer nodded slowly: "An elf dwarf and a wizard" he said.

"Yes, the most loyal and admiral people you would ever meet."

"You say that the destruction has already struck, how and where you did not explain" a tall experienced man called Seon said.

"Our company member Cassione who bore the Ring unknown to us until recently has caused more damage then Sauron eve did in such as short about of time. She if elf kin and despite her calm and friendly appearance she had betrayed her people" Merry said taking over from Pippin's brave speech. "We are still unsure how she accomplished this, but between her and the darkest, most evil minions of Sauron devised a weapon. A weapon that would not kill but would devastate the population of elves. You may be aware elves can only die in battle or of a broken heart, this weapon would make any elf as mortal as you or I. They would be vulnerable to sickness and unlike you or me they would not have the strength to shake it off. A simple cough or cold could prove fatal to them now. Already Cassione's force has massacred the forces of Lothlórien, we do not know the fate of Mirkwood or of Rivendell since we have left. If her forces have destroyed the stronghold of elves image what it could do here."

"Why do such a thing?" 

"A demonstration of power" Éomer answered. "Cassione wished to put fear into your hearts, wished to prove that elves are no longer different form any man. She will not have the same affect here" he said, his head lifting, his face changed. "Her fear will not ensnare the heart of men in my kingdom. My men will stand tall and strong against anything she and Sauron can throw at us. We beat the once and we'll beat them again"

Merry gazed out is the glasses window out into the moonless night sky. The air felt close as if a storm was about to break. He had heard hurried orders being passed around the city. Their message had been successful passed to the people of Rohan and they were building. He just wished Aragorn would wake soon and take over. They were running out of answers. 

 He turned to Pippin who sat half dozing on the bed behind. 

"I wish we could do more rather then sit aside and do nothing" he said.

"We have, we bought news here about the Ring. That is all we can do until Aragorn wakes"  
"Do you think they believe us?"  
Pippin shrugged one sided his shoulder still bound. "Éomer and Faramir seems to but I don't know about the other men"

"I think you persuaded them. Where did that speech come from about the Shire? I think the journeys we have traveled has changed us"

Pippin smiled in the shadows cast by the flickering candle by the door. "I thought that was obvious Merry. Everyone says we are different."  
"No, I mean more then just taller"

"It's has changed us, changed Frodo and Sam too. I think we've realized how lucky we are not see the horrors others see. Made us realize how simple are lives are"

"I think I preferred it in the Shire"

"Preferred it yes, but what would have happened if we weren't there? Who would have saved Faramir, or persuaded the Ents to attack Isengard?" Pippin said his eyes turning to the window. "Would Sauron been defeated?" he shuddered. "Enough, I don't want to think about what would happened if we failed"

"I wonder where Sam and the others are? I hope they stick to what you said about them!" Merry returned to the window his brown eyes passing over the horizon. 

Like Pippin he did not wish to think about what would happen if they failed.

Just before dawn a rough hand shook them awake.

"You have saved me a lot of talk" the speaker said. 

Through squinted eyes Pippin saw the white bandages wrapped around the mans head shaking Merry beside him.

"Aragorn!" he beamed sitting up quickly.

The man smiled and ruffled Pippins curls. "I hear you have been through your own battles." He said. "Come on wake up we'll leaving this afternoon"  
"Leaving, where are we going?" Merry asked shaking off his sleep.

"To Minas Tirith"

Aragorn sat with them while they ate breakfast a maid had bought for them. 

"I have talked with Faramir and Éomer and we have decided that Edoras should empty. It is vulnerable here and the people will be moved to Helms Deep where the people of Rohan have defeated many enemies." Aragorn explained in between mouthfuls of food. "The fortress took heavy damage when the people of Rohan stood against the forces of Saruman but has since been repaired. The Rohirrim will ride with me and Faramir to Minas Tirith. I have heard news that my Kingdom in under threat from Mordor, Nightmares have been haunting the city, and destroying the moral of the people."    

"I want to come with you" Merry said at once.

"And me" Pippin added.

"No," Aragorn said. "I want you to say with the people of Rohan in Helms Deep. You will be safer there and help defend the fortress should it come under attack"

"So after all we have said and done, the journey we have come on, the promises we made to Lord Elrond and to Gandalf you wish us to remain in a fortress where we would be useless!" Merry complained. 

"Use your head, your Highness" he mocked. "We would be crushed in a place like Helms Deep where the men would be fighting hard against goodness knows what. We wouldn't be tall enough to even use a child's bow or wield the smallest sword they could give us." Merry continued. "We would be placed in the caves with the women and children Even there if the enemy broke through we would be crushed probably by the fleeing woman and children rather then the enemy" he said.

"Where in Minas Tirith we would wait patiently and then dive into battle with the men and horses when the need arises" Pippin added. 

Aragorn still refused. "Riding into death and danger clinging onto the backs of riders is no place for you two to be. Foot soldiers would not be able to maintain the speed horses would if we were need in haste." He argued.

"What about what we did last time?" Merry wined. "We saved Faramir's and Eówyn's lives! Surely you can't have forgotten that?"  

"Alright, alright!" Aragorn held up his hands in defeat. "You can come with us, but the choice whither you go into battle or not will be decided when the time arises and you must not argue with the decision made then."

"Would we?"

Aragorn rose to leave: "Yes you would. Now I must, leave you for a while. Gather up your belongings we will be leaving as soon as possible"

Aragorn stopped as he stood unwrapping his head. He stared at the solider on the other side of the hall adjusting his amour, there was something not quite right about him. He strode over to the man and took hold of him by the shoulders as if stop him from escaping and removed his helmet which covered nearly all of his face. 

The solider cringed as light blond hair fell from underneath the brass helmet on either side of his face and looked at Aragorn hard.

"I don't want you to fight with them Eówyn"

She pulled away from his hold and snatched back her helmet.

"I can fight" she said.

"Indeed you can, my Lady but you are a Shield-Maiden not a warrior" he said.

"I will go with you and my brother. We will fight alongside the men and in honor of my uncle" she said locking a fierce glare in which Aragorn did not fall under.

"You uncle would be more proud and honored if you stayed with the people and defended Helms Deep should it come under attack" he said gently watching her reaction. 

She lowered her helmet onto the vacant table beside her and extended her hand.

Aragorn shook it.

"Done"

Slowly the people of Edoras left the city carrying very little under Éomer's instructions. Women, children and men of all ages Éomer's wife among them departed in a steady stream escorted by as many men and horses as Éomer dared to spare, lead by his sister, Eówyn. Her bravely he had discovered was infectious to the people and would inspire many to pick up sword and axe should they need to, though secretly he hoped it would not come to that.

 He turned to Aragorn, Faramir and the Hobbits once the long line of people has merged into a dark mass in the distance. 

"Let us pray no harm will come to those who are innocent" he said. "Already my people have seen enough war and death then they should have. Let us fight for them, for our family and friends, for our freedom"

Cheering and beaming the Rohirrim rode, their banners flapping proudly in the grey skies above.

The storm brewing above.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Riding hard and fast through the dull and dead land of the Brown Lands was a good excuse for Sam to sleep. His head gently swaying with the movement of the horse, he had grown use to the weight of the Ring which often beat against his chest. But in deep sleep he did not feel the Ring or the movement of the horse, the voices of his company did not reach his ears as his mind was far away in the pleasant dreams of the Shire.

 He could see Rosie sitting by the warm fire with the children telling, reassuring them that Sam would return soon. She cradled the youngest in her arms and muttered soft nursery rhymes under her breath. He imaged himself arriving through the door and felt her tight embrace around his chubby shoulders and heard the squeals of delight of the children at the sight of their father. He dreamt of the sweet taste rich home grown food and saw himself doze as Farmer Cotton told him of his daily doings; the children playing innocently with the travel worn cloak Sam had thrown to the floor in his haste to embrace his wife. 

 Their cheerful laughter turned into a cry of terror and Sam looked up from his dropping eyelids and stared in disbelief and in fear at the Great lidless Eye of Sauron staring down at them. His hand flew to his collar where there he felt the cool chain around his neck still attached to the Ring of Power. He had not destroyed it. The Ring had grown on him so much he had returned back to the Shire with it, and now placed the Shire in great danger. The floor of the farm house quaked under his bare feet and outside of the cheery round windows his eyes fell upon the black stream which flooding into Bag End. He watched himself fall back from the window and call to his family to hid, but they stayed routed to the stop, perplexed with fear. 

The sea of black moved with surprisingly speed sweeping into Bag End leaving behind burning land and homes, killing everything and everyone in sight. He turned to the sound of breaking glass and before he could register what the creature was before it was upon let alone an escape route Sam jerked awake, stifling a cry in Gandalf's robes which had wrapped themselves around him in high winds.

 Gandalf looked down at him, sympatric as Sam hid his troubled face and composed himself. Trying to block out what he had seen, his hand unconsciously rising to his collar. He had seen Frodo act similarly to himself and promised himself that he would not ensnared by it the same way he had been, after all he had worn the Ring whilst they were in Mordor when the Ring was at its heaviest he thought he could refuse it deceiving power. He was unaware of his movement until his sharp ears could hear its whisperings; he was alarmed at first. It was calling to him, telling him how to obtain his deepest desires challenging him brutally. Quickly hopping no one had seen he removed his think fingers from around the chain and continued to gaze forwards trying to block out the whisperings the Ring emitted and ignore the pounding of it falling against his chest with the rhythm of the horse' pace.

 Gandalf fixed his eyes ahead also. He had of course seen Sam's actions despite the Hobbits attempts to hide them. His brow frowned with concern. The Ring was consuming Sam quickly at a frightening speed once he had calculated the length of time he had carried it so far. Of course he knew that the Ring would be much heavier as they neared Mordor, but what concerned him the most was not knowing the pace at which Sauron was gathering power. The more strength he had gathered the harder it would be for Sam as the Ring would work diversely hard against him to be in the hands of his master. 

 He could remember telling Frodo: _"The Ring wants to be found. It's heard its master call"_

But time was just about on their side then. Now he feared it was not. He had not explained to the others but he was beginning to fear that they would not make into Mordor. He feared the Ring would betray them; its influence would be easily changed if Sauron had taken a physical form…

 He gazed around the elven faces and suddenly felt a great sadness and pity for them. 

They were walking into a trap.

"They caught us unaware at first" Faramir said as they rode towards Minas Tirith. "They poured into the valley and swarmed many of the smaller villages. Many men rode against them despite me advising not to do so. There were thousands, Aragorn thousands. No way could such a small arm as I had could even dent their numbers" he said bitterly. 

"They did not follow us after I had ordered a retreat they travelled northwards towards Mirkwood" he shook his head sadly. "You said you did not know the fate of Mirkwood, I fear it has met an untimely end. Unless by some elven magic could it be saved" he sighed.

Aragorn could image the swarms of orcs and evil creatures flooding into Ithilien, the people fleeing for their lives the bravest picking up axe, sword, knife, bow anything to protect their lands or fleeing family. 

"I have received messages that the enemy marches on Gondor soil now" Éomer said from Aragorn's other side. "They say Mordor is stirring and strange creatures have been seen flickering about the borders. Evil magic, some believe. The people are afraid, many take shelter in Minas Tirith believing it will protect them from the creatures. I have seen them myself as they passed through here. They are shadows that move and shiver, I have felt their cold and frightening presences, I have heard their whispers which filled me with fear and despair. Never do I wish to meet them again" Éomer shuddered.  

Aragorn nodded, "I understand, I have meet them on several occasions. They are Nightmares, they feed of ones greatest fears and deepest disappointment, if left to attack for some time they will break a person and turn them into nothing more then an empty frightened shell" 

Slowly the winding line of people that left Edoras for Helms Deep passed through the mountains. The escort guards continued to cheek both ahead and behind themselves under Eówyn's orders. She could not forget their last trip to Helms Deep when the people were attacked by the Wolves of Isengard, nor had her people it seemed who turned their heads nervously or hurried. 

She talked to one of her escorting guards.

"We have found noting yet, lady" he said walking his horse alongside hers. "The scouts say the path ahead is clear."

"Good" she said, turning her eyes to her people. The going had been slow and evening was drawing in. Soon it would be dark and the people were tired, but still she did not wish to spend the night out in the open, exposed and venerable. But the tired faces of the nearest person swayed her mind.

"Make another sweep, and of you have found nothing give the order to halt" she said.

The guard nodded and rode away.

Turning her face upwards to the sky, she could not see the setting sun, hidden by the covering of grey clouds. A chilly wind had grown, the dark clouds above had gathered. 

She pulled her cloak tighter around her and raised her self proudly. 

To night would not be a smooth night, the storm would break and with it may bring more then just rain and infants cry but maybe fouler and darker things that only come out in the night.

The people of Rohan huddled together and spoke quietly among themselves. Long hair flew and loose clothing flapped in the wind. Eówyn turned her head to the sound of the screaming horses men were attempting to hold. She watched her own horse rear her chestnut head and scream, the others around her joining in with her chorus other puling at their master hands.  

Creatures had a good sense of bad weather and bad fortune she reminder herself as the first rain drops damped her cold face. Around her the people raised their hoods, pulled their clothes tighter or huddled closer together, some watching the horses whine and rear despite their master best attempts to calm them. She watched one couple not far away embrace each other, their heads resting upon their partners shoulder and suddenly she longed for someone to embrace her, to comfort her, to protect her. She wished Aragorn, or Faramir or Éomer was here as the sky above her rumbled with distant thunder. The children clamping their hands to their ears, but that could not stop the rumbling that they felt through the ground or in their chests.

 She heard someone curse and a horse scream, its hooves beating the ground as it escaped, she turned and watched the man call to his horse which had taken flight but he did not follow it. His calls fell suddenly short as a flash of lightening lit the land.

Eówyn gapped at the snarling creatures that approached them, licking their eagerly.

The ground beneath them was slowed their travel. The horses had become too unpredictable and dangerous to ride that they had to be lead and only a few driven by the love of their master were able to remain calm whilst the early symptoms of the storm broke. Aragorn had dismissed the prospect of stopping for rest and sleep long ago, the ground much too wet and cold for any to find sleep even Merry and Pippin looked at the ground with disgust as they pulled their feet through it.

 Drenched with the thrashing rain and blinded by the flickering lightening and black sky they walked steadily onwards, not changing course since the last hours of daylight began to fade. Hopefully it would not lead them astray. 

Éomer shivered despite his thick woollen cloak, but he was not yet damp to the skin, his face numbed to the wind. It was an unnatural shiver. Others felt it too and began to shiver and shake some sobbing gently. His horse whined and broke away from his gasp, taking off into the night. He could not stop it even if he tried. He had lost his voice; his mind seemed to have stopped controlling his body. Instead it reeled images and words which has haunted or hurt him. 

 He saw Eówyn and Théoden laying face down outside Minas Tirith where the old King had met his end, but in his vision Eówyn did not stir, no one claimed that she still lived instead he knelt beside her and turned her limp body over. He fell back instantly at her horrid, transformed face, which appeared as if had already began to decompose. Her rotting arms stretched out to touch him, but he continued to fall back from her not wishing to be touched. His mouth fixed open emitting a constant scream.

 The sound of blade cutting though air whooshed past his ear and instantly the image vanished and he began to feel his body again.

"Come on, get up" someone pulled him to his feet. It took a second or two for his face to register; his sword which sung again as he swung at the shadows stirred him. 

"Aragorn?" he asked, some what confused. 

"Awake, my friend" Aragorn said shaking slightly by the shoulders. "Nightmares have tracked us" he continued. 

Éomer shook his head, blinking hard. He could see them, clinging to each man, their faces pale and lax, their bodies shaking fitfully, their mouths wide shouting and screaming. He shuddered; it was unearthly watching his men scream such notes. The horses flew around fearfully, those who'd had not escaped stood frozen, their eyes wide and nostrils flaring.   

 His hand pulled his sword from its sheath at his waist: "What must I do?" he asked as Aragorn swiped the Nightmare which hung over Merry's head.

"Block them out, ignore them and free the minds of your men"

Éomer struck the nearest one which then turned to torment him, but he swiped it away, his eyes widened, as like a mist travelling up a river more came lit up by another flash of lightening. He opened his mouth to shout to Aragorn but instead he found himself screaming along with the other men, his eyes watching the decomposing form of his sister reaching out for him to pull him into deeper, darker fears.

The elves leapt to their feet and drew their weapons shaking rain from their blades. Sam woke and shouted, the flaming torches still burned brightly against the heavy rain. The unmistakable sound of metal clashing on metal reached his ears. Someone pulled him to his feet, keeping a strong grip on his sleeve. He did not register who protected him, as he stared at the faces of the thin, angry men that stood over him, he could not guess their numbers as hindered by the dark and unable to see round the circle of elves that had surrounded him. They shouted, and jeered at the armed company.

"They don't need their food"

"Nor their horses"  
"They won't be missed by anybody"

"Elf with cranberry sauce"  
"Dwarf and potatoes"   

"Child soup"

Sam looked at them fearfully; weapons glittered sinisterly in their hands above the din a shouts and torment and the endless list of what meal he could be turned into he heard Gandalf try and reason with them, the elves gripping their swords, knives and bows tightly testing great restraint as the crowd tussled. Already Sam could see some people had been trampled to death.

"Have peace" Gandalf cried, "We are just travellers we have nothing to offer you" 

Many jeered and cried: "Horses, food!"

The fact that they were faced with seven elves, a dwarf and a wizard did not seem to matter to the people who continued to joust and shout.  Sam had a feeling something ill was about to happen, these people were driven by hunger and anger, or could they feel the power of the Ring?  

 Someone broke away form the violent crowd and tore towards the circle of elves, his think, wasted arms once strong and muscular reached out to snatch at Sam fell dead several paces shot, a white feather elven arrow protruding from his throat.

 That was the breaking of the ice. The crowd jeered and shouted, and like a stamped of wild animals they rushed towards them banishing an assortment of weapons seeking blood and meat.

Eówyn snapped out of her trance and swung into action. 

"Archers, soldiers, riders to me!" she shouted, checking her other sides. "Everyone stick together!"

 The people began to scream and shout as they saw the packs of wolves hurrying towards them; some began to run, taking their lives into their own hands.

"No! Stay together!" Eówyn shouted as some women broke away. She turned to a rider who had managed to mount: "Follow them, try and bring them back"

 The bows of the archers sung as the wolves came into range, with the next flash of lightening she could see only a few had fallen. He fears of an ambush on the people were becoming a reality, but this time these were wild creature, not wolves of Isengard that the people seemed to think they were. She drew her own bow and released the arrow she had notched and gasped as her shot stuck grass rather then flesh. These were not native wild beasts, she stared. These were familiar. Her skin crept with horror – these **were** wolves of Isengard. Rider-less wondering the plans of neighbouring countries hunting like wolves would in the wild. These escaped, or were they set loose?

Now they hunted the people of Rohan again. 

She reloaded her bow and fired, focusing on the battle rather then the past. She needed to plan, the wolves were much closer now, their numbers not falling fast enough and if she did nothing they would be upon them in a matter of moments, attacking her people, killing innocent lives.

"Riders, charge!" she ordered, "Archers, cover them". A scattered number of men who had been able to mount their frightened horses leapt forward at her command; laying low in the saddle they knocked the wolves off their feet into the air or into the ground. Whilst the archers continued to fire a steady stream of arrows. But still they were advancing…

She turned to her lady in waiting who also like herself had learnt the skill of archery.

"Cyrith, lead the people to Helms Deep, quickly" she said.

"My, lady?" she questioned. "I can fight!" 

"No, go with them! Hurry"

Cyrith hurried away calling to the frightened people to follow her quickly through the rain filled night.

"Infantry, cover their escape!" Eówyn ordered taking aim.

She cursed herself, she should have given the order long ago, the wolves would overtake them! Gritting her teeth she realised her arrow and loaded another not checking to see where the pervious had struck.

She was not going to fail her people!

Faramir stumbled and fell; the hold on his body had faltered and released him. Blades were slicing through the rain filled sky, the constant screaming of the Rohirrim and the rain beating down woke him from his fearful dreams the Nightmares had forced him to see. He pulled himself from the sticky mud and drew his sword. He was no longer afraid of them now that he could see and understand them. They were leaches, which fed off fear and disappointment; they would not bring them any real harm as long as you could overcome your fears. He had seen much death and destruction in his life so far, shadowy shifting shapes that reviled your fears were not dangerous compared to hoards of orc armies which could be marching towards Helms Deep or Minas Tirith at this very moment. Deaf to the whispering and insults the Nightmares ushered he swung his sword carefully and confidently across the faces and bodies of the Rohirrim freeing them of the creatures. 

I do not fear you, he told himself, raising his sword against one which moved away as soon as the thought passed. More and more Nightmares fell back from him as he began to chant.

"I do not fear you, I do not fear you," he said "Fear will not return here" around him some men began to follow his example and chanted the numbers of Nightmares dwindled and fell back, disappearing into the night sky. 

They were winning the battle of fears.

Sam stood gaping at deadly speed of the elves surrounding them. His journey with Legolas had taught him a lot about elven fighting but he stood shocked by their skills.  Five keen eyed archers fired confidently and calmly at the wildly angered people. Despite Legolas and Henduil being mortal, stripped of the one think that made men and elves different they had reclaimed much of their elven skills, their shots did no miss once and the reloaded with such speed any one would miss it.  Aufstand, Gimli and Gandalf were the only ones fighting close combat until the archer's quivers became empty. Sam noticed that Gandalf had not drawn his sword but was using the butt of his staff to knock the people aside rather then hitting to kill or seriously injure. He was being merciful, feeling sympathy for the people. 

Thunder rolled over head and Gandalf steeped back from the battle and raised his staff. It flashed brightly over the crowd but did not stop them from their continuous onslaught instead they seemed to glow an odd pale green colour. 

Gandalf turned to Sam: "The Ring has grown much stronger then I have foreseen. These people have been drawn by the power of the Ring" he said nodding at those who glowed green, mostly those who where at the front line of the crowd.     

 He raised his staff, it flashed brightly again but the fighting stopped and the crowd turned to him, their faces blank.

"You have been driven from you homes of the growing force of Mordor" Gandalf told them, "You seek shelter and food, and you shall find it in Minas Tirith" 

"The White city is full, sir and Osgiliath is ruined" one voice said.

"Then travel into Rohan, the people will welcome and protect you."  
"Nay, sir. We fear the Rohirrim and there are shadowy creatures in Rohan, sir. They make us shiver and scared"

Gandalf's staff grew brighter. "Return into Gondor for King Elessar will return there shortly" he said.

The people broke into smiles and Gandalf lowered his staff, the light fading from it, but was caught in the sky in a flash of lightening. 

Aragorn was truly Estel (Hope) to his people, the wizard thought watching the angered people file away. 

Eówyn adjusted her grip on her sword hilt which was slick with rain and blood and watched the archers now armed with throwing knives or wielding blades pursue or out smart the last remaining wolves. Her shoulders were slumped with fatigue as she gazed around the battlefield counting those she had lost when a guard pulled up his horse alongside her.

"Cyrith and the people have reached Helms Deep" he said.

Eówyn closed her eyes against he softening rain and muttered a thankful prayer.

The people were safe and little loss had been taken here. She had fought well, thought she thought bitterly if she acted quicker more lives could have been saved. But there was no point dwindling on what could have happened.

It was over, that was what mattered the most.

AN: Phew! A lot of action for you there to digest! Hope you all liked it (this is where you hit the button in the corner marked 'Review'). There are more battles to come yet, which I think most of you may have worked out – and yes the story will be coming to a close soon. Another two maybe three chapters yet, you will just have to wait and see!

 Hope you also like me OC's I finding it rather hard to make the whole as I have son many!

Thank you for your consistent reading and interest and thank you to those who have reviewed.

Rosie


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gimli suddenly stirred behind, sniffing the air at first Legolas had forgotten the dwarf was even there as he had sat so quietly and calmly throughout the journey so far. An obvious sign that the dwarf was becoming use to riding horses despite his argument with Éomer the very first time they meet.

 The dwarf breathed in deeply before realising it in a sad sigh: "I can smell the good rocks of the north from here" he said "Oh how my heart longs to walk amongst the Iron Hills as my father has done"

"I am afraid the only rocks you shall see my fiend will be the hazardous razor sharp rocks of Emyn Muil and the equally hazardous and treacherous mountains of Mordor" Legolas replied. "I have no doubts that you will wonder through the Iron hill one day, searching for any reaming gold and treasures and dance upon the grave of Smaug the dragon, for that is what I would do!" he smirked.

Gimli broke into a deep laugh that made his beard bob and his moustache twitch. His laughter was soon joined by Legolas's and even when tears slid down their cheeks could they not stop laughing.

 Sam wished their laughter would left his heart even just a little. But it seemed the Ring had plummeted him into shadow, whispering and tempting him every moment. Begging him to slip in onto his finger, it felt so heavy now, it was weighing him down but he hid his expression of pain under his rising bad mood.

In the far distance he could see the scattered rocks of Emyn Muil where he and Frodo clambered over for days, disorientated, lost and alone. Beyond that would be the sinking Marshes of the Dead, the unmistakable smell of decomposing bodies that lay beneath the surface once alive and fighting, men, elves and orcs no longer able to walk like the army of the Dead that Aragorn awoke eight years ago. The Dead in the marshes are treacherous they hypnotise you with their eerie lights and lead you into the hands, plunging you into the stank water where below the Dead would reach out for you as you fight for the surface. They would do everything they can to stop you reaching it, only if you were travelling with a companion would you be saved. Sam turned away from the direction of the Marshes remembering clearly how the dead mislead Frodo into their hands, in turn which could have ended in his early death and would cause the Ring to be lost. He had raced to his master's aid but Gollum beat him and pulled Frodo from the waters which nearly drowned him. Gollum or Sméagol whatever he was playing at that moment could not let the Ring vanish it seemed. 

 Sam half turned in the saddle to Gandalf and asked: "How do you plan to get us into Mordor?"

The wizard did not answer immediately pausing as if trying to work out how he should explain their path.. 

"As you can see" he said at last. "We are going around Emyn Muil and the Marshes of the Dead" – Sam shuddered at the name – "We will then abandon the horses on the west side of Mordor and under the cove of darkness enter Cirith Ungol"

"You speak of it so lightly as if you have journeyed it many times" Sam said bitterly.

"You know very well I have not Sam"

"Why that way? Surely there is another!"

"You tell me Sam, you've been there, not I. Though I do not suggest we go knocking on the front door!" 

Sam snorted: "You'd rather risk a darker more dangerous and treacherous path"

"There is no other way! You know this Sam" Gandalf rose his voice, but Sam's anger was greater and more fierily.

"Instead you'd rather force us through a path that could by our undoing! No way we will be able to enter Mordor that way un-detected like last time – they know we will be going that way!" Sam shouted, the horse flattened his ears against his head blocking out their argument.

"I know of our risk, but statistics have never bothered me" Gandalf said ignoring Sam's anger. 

"I could tell! You didn't see or go through what I did! You didn't have to see Frodo suffer or listen to Gollum muttering curses under his breath always plotting something crude and evil" 

"No Sam I did not. I instead passed through fire and death to return, leading armies of Rohan and Gondor against the thousands of Sauron and Isnegard. Don't you dare say I did not suffer also!"

Sam's face paled and he coward under Gandalf's power. The wizard dropped his towering, powerful appearance and soothed Sam.

"I am sorry Gandalf its just –"

"I know Sam, I know."

Elrond lowered the letter, the yellowing parchment gently touching the polished table top, the messenger bird still singing on windowsill.

The heavy burden of guilt that he had carried since news of Mirkwood's ambush reached his ears lifted slightly Thranduil was alive and were many survivors though the news of half of them being mortal. Touched by Sauron's new weapon a type of water that would wither anything it touches and striped any elf of his or her immortality. It seems Legolas was one of the first for this weapon to be trailed on – his hair shortened along with others for reference to the enemy. It made him sick knowing that Cassione someone he trust, someone he made them take could do this. Her betrayal hurt him more then any battle wound he ever bore. The destruction of Lothlórien numbed him and the deaths of Galderial and Celeborn mortified him, so many had died by her hands. First Mirkwood, then Lothlórien, Jacob and how many others would fall? Would Rivendell be next? 

All this time he believed Gollum was the one responsible for the growing power in the east, but that was another horrifying lie.

_"Do you really think Gollum is capable of such things, Gandalf? I think not, I believe there to be another, but I do not know whom"_

 He had said that to Gandalf – even then he doubted Gollum but never did he think it would be Cassione who held the Ring like a secret medal, a treasure, a gift, a blessing and an opportunity. He did not think she could bring herself to kill in cold blood, Gollum, countless elves and Jacob. He always remembered her as a kind, clearing women, always bright and positive like her sister.

Elrond shot to his feet suddenly, so fast the messenger bird took flight in fright. Pity, he could do with it to send word to Aragorn and Gandalf – but what would he say?

'I believe there is another traitor, another female elf… but I cannot recall her name…' A lot of use that would be! Even if he could recall it where would they be? 

What was her name? He racked his brains thinking, but the name did not come to him.

He could remember her now…she was like her sister, bubbly, bright and kind, but she also oddly hid from many. He could remember not meeting her for several years as she chose to hide from him and his sons, but spoke openly to Arwen. They were good friends Arwen and her, if only Arwen was here instead of in Gondor living her mortal life with Aragorn he could ask her.

 He returned his eyes to the letter and re-read Thranduil's list of names Legolas had chose to accompany him:

_'I wished Erbschaft to go with him, Nymane his wife refused it fearing he would not return and would leave her and their young son fatherless. Instead Legolas chose, (though against my judgement) Hummel, Propfen, Aniond, Ruzlina, Aufstand, and Henduil. Three females, and a mortal! Can you believe him?'_

 Thranduil's letter was long and confusing as if he battled with himself to write it, to tell Elrond of the battle, what had become to his elves, Gandalf's story and of Legolas' fate. Elrond sighed, defeated. His over worried and over worked mind could not function let alone remembering a name that was spoken so openly in his house hold.

Aragorn's company paused for a brief moment the glittering white towers of Minas Tirith caught in the early morning sunlight. They had ridden hard after the attack by the Nightmares, wasting little time gathering the horses who had mostly returned once the icily atmosphere had cleared. 

 Spurring their horses on for the final league they hurried into the great White City fuelled by the stories of ill they have heard over the journey. 

 No trumpet song or cry of joy greeted them as they neared, the heavy and still being braced gates parted as the company passed. None seemed to react as they come forth instead returning to their work of re-enforcing the outer walls and gateways leasing up to the inner parts of the city, obviously determined not to allow a repeat of the near defeat last time.

 Only a few faces greeted them as they halted the horses, those included the radiant face of Arwen. Yet her eyes told the stories of pain and fear since Aragorn's departure some months ago. He dismounted from his horse and embraced her tightly, soothing her tears which fell from her eyes steadily out of relief overjoyed to see her husband alive. Beside them stood the high men of Gondor and Rohan, Merry and Pippin stood at their knees after being assisted down. 

Aragorn and Arwen parted with regret; Aragorn turned to the men and begged them to follow him inside to council.

 The twin brothers Redd and Maedd told of the latest concerning events since Aragorn's departure. 

"Mordor, as you can see had become fiercely active. Stray orcs have been spotted in the land and quickly killed may I add" Redd explained. "A small force has been hiding on the outskirts of Ithilien as far east as they dare. They are expected to return here some time tomorrow"

"How is it they are able to stay un-detected where many have not?" Faramir questioned.

"I did not say they have remained 'un-detected' sir. Their fate we do not truly know. Their last message was five nights ago, if they have come across trouble since we do not know" Redd replied coolly.

"Easy Faramir allow Redd and Maedd to continue" Aragorn gently said attempting to kill the tension that had being to grow in the room.    

"The enemies spies have been passing through over lands by the gross. Nightmares have roomed free and unchallenged but now it seems they are abroad, for the company in Ithilien have reported witnessing them enter Mordor" Maedd continued where his brother had left off.

"The people are afraid majesty, they fear the evil in Mordor will spread over us" said Redd overlapping Maedd's final words.

Aragorn nodded and briefly told his tale so far with Merry and Pippin adding pieces here and there. The room stood silent, shocked once the tale had ended, many looked around at one another clearly fearful.

"What are we to do?" Maedd asked breaking the silence.

"With luck the Ring bearer will be able to slip into Mordor un-detected – "

"With luck? What if he is caught?"

"Let us pray he is not" Aragorn said gently. 

"And of us and the Rohirrim?"

Aragorn stood and said: "We stand together and fight, only matching to Mordor should the need arise. The enemy will not pass us!"

Under the late morning sun Elrond looked upon the armoured faces of the elves that filled the courtyard of Rivendell before him. Their helmets and armour shinning proudly in the suns wake.

"Sauron has grown far stronger then any could foresee." his strong voice carried over the clear skies stinking deep into the hearts of the elves before him, "Men of distant countries do not have the strength to defend their borders and hold off the power of Sauron alone. Only by he reuniting the Last Alliance of Men and Elves can our enemy be thrown down. Already the ruling Ring is nearing its master who no doubt taken physical form. Treachery has stained the fair soil of Lothlórien and Mirkwood – but no more! We march to Gondor, the last line of defence with all speed in a valiant effort to save this Middle-Earth and to cast away the evil for good!"

Elven horns blew loudly and others sounds that bounced off the water of the Ford and carried over the green lands of the West– the sound of the remaining elves agreeing. They were going to war.

Eówyen slumped into the seat at the table and gladly accepted the water she was handed. They had made it, at last to Helm's Deep the stronghold of Rohan newly repaired after Saruman's attack eight years ago. Their journey had not been without loss she had regretted the men who had lost their lives protecting the party, though this had been expected. They were venerable and exposed, an obviously target to any enemy including wild animals. 

 She mentally plotted her next plans, strengthening the Keep, walls plus doors. Next the armoury would be checked, more arrows will be need no doubt, possibly new weapons and armour; that would depend after her inspection. She would be thorough unlike some of the men, next supplies would be gathered and put in the caves in case of up coming battle. The enemy knew of the Deep's weakness, they knew the people would go here for protection. But would they attack here, surely Mordor would attack Gondor first? There is nothing wrong with preparing the for the worst, just as long as the people are not frightened by it.

Though the journey had tired them, neither Merry nor Pippin could not find sleep, the air seemed electrified with both fear and excitement. Though no enemies marched within their vision they stood on edge shifting from foot to foot on watch on the outer walls. No one had argued with them, now dressed in the halfling Gordian get out that Pippin had worn here eight years ago, the hobbits feel into line and fulfilled the orders of the King and of the highest ranking officer. 

"What do you think Strider will do next?" Pippin asked.

"I think he's going to wait until they come back from Ithilien and listen to what they have to say before he makes any move" Merry relied after some thought.  
"I wonder what they will have to say. Do you think they would have seen Sam and the others?"

"Maybe, Pip. Maybe, though it depends on many things"

"Mirkwood for one"  
"Yes, if some ill has become of it I do not know which way they will turn"

"Would the go onwards, into Mordor I mean?"

"I doubt they would make it Pip. They wouldn't have any food or water left, and as far as I can remember Sam and Frodo telling me their isn't clean water in Mordor or not much of it let alone anything eatable"

Pippin sighed. "I hope they'll alright, but Maedd did have a point if Sam…"

"Hush Pip, I don't want to think about that right now"

Pippin nodded silently his mind wondering exactly what would happen if Sam failed. He recalled Gandalf's brief explanation when the original Fellowship had set out about what it was like before Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. He shuddered returning his gaze onto the horizon, Merry was right it was something one did not wish to think about.

"Did you see that, Merry?" Pippin broke the silence some hours later.

Merry squinted into the darkness and shook his head. "You hopping you saw something, Pip".

"No, honest! I saw something moving out there."  
"I think you tired, master hobbit I can see nothing" the nearest solider said he too looking into the night. Pippin sulked slightly his eyes falling out onto the horizon again. He had seen something even if the others did not believe him.

"There! There is was again!" he shouted moments later. Again the other watchmen peered into the night and saw nothing. 

"I saw a flash of some sort, but the first time it was something moving" Pippin said to those who would listen, the men seemed to thing Pippin was over tired. 

"Can you hear something?" the solider beside Merry asked. They stood stock still listening hard, and very quietly they could hear the hurried noise of hoofs.

"Bring light up here!" someone called.

"Are you sure? What if they –"

A horn rang out in the night, loud, long, strong note neither wavering nor dying, another blasted beside it, then another.

A solider turned to Merry: "Raise the King!"

They rode silently onwards the Brown Lands behind them, the rocks of Emyn Muil alongside and the smell of the Marshes of the Dead ahead. The horses were less willing here, the evil sensation in the air filled them and only by the gentle loving whispers of the elves did they ride onwards.

Hummel looked back watching Henduil with his mortal sluggish abilities fight against his unwilling horse.

She called to it in elvish: "Ride on, Vitez" the grey horse pricked his ears and extended his stride to ride alongside Hummel, a smile playing on her lips.

"I do not like this" Henduil said gripping his reins tightly. "Even if I were – you know I don't think I would travel to Mordor"

"Why then did you volunteer?" Hummel shook her head.

"Erbschaft couldn't go I knew how much he cares for the Prince so I went on his behalf. He tried to raise awareness in everyone, but those who were suffering did not respond. Instead they sat lazily and stupidly upon the ground still denying what had happened" 

"Did you not feel that way?" Hummel was curious to how he felt now that he was mortal but respected him too much to ask plainly.

"Of course I was shocked and numbed I began to fall into despair, but Erbschaft and his wife Nymane helped me, their son Pal was too young to understand what had happed to me, instead he continued to play and laugh like he had always done. This innocent act made me realise that I was no different from the other elves, really. I still had a personality I was not an empty shell" he eyes dropped onto the flapping horses mane rather then onto Hummel. "The biggest boost was Legolas confessing openly the fate had befallen him, I suddenly understood Erbschaft words – he was in the hall when Thranduil saw what had happened to his son and Gandalf was trying to comfort him. Gandalf had said that the mortal elves will be able to reclaim some of their grace and strength once they had accepted what they have become. I found comfort in his words and felt compassion towards Legolas that I have never felt before. So when Erbschaft said that Nymane would not allow him to go I stepped into his shoes. I wanted to prove that even I, a mortal could defend our Prince"

Hummel beamed: "Good for you! I am glad to here that you did not fall into despair like many others have – you are stronger then you think my friend" she steered her horse closer, leant over and kissed him on the check, then laughed at his confused, puzzled face.

 Propfen snapped his head round at her laughter and smiled chuckling too at Henduil's face. It was quite a picture, he should count himself lucky being kissed by the most popular and prettiest elf maiden in the woods, perhaps that was why he looked like he had been announced the owner of a large prize without even entering for it. 

 As the rear guard Aufstand flashed a smile before her eyes raked the scenery, the fiery sky flickering, nearer and nearer they rode, yet she felt no fear of the dangers ahead. Only when they walk in the Nameless Land may she might feel its terror. Her eyes fell onto the back of Gandalf leading with Sam the hobbit and Ringbearer in front, so much depended on him. They could not afford to fail.

Sam had been dozing lightly, but woke suddenly the Ring falling heavily against his chest the lingering vision fading in his minds eye. He shuddered, clutching the Ring around his collar drawing strength from it, ignoring the dangers it posed. He felt suddenly weak under the strain of bearing this simple looking golden ring, the Eye of Sauron faded from view. It had spoken to him in the rough, chilling language of Mordor then in Common tongue. It scared him so much he woke from his dream shivering and sweating: "Come little one, come into my hands," it said "I am waiting."

 Merry dashed away, the horns blowing loudly, several above from the night watchers answering. His little bare feet slapped stone as he hurried away inside the City and along the winding corridors turning here and there desperate to remember the path to Aragorn's chambers. Though he need to worry as Aragorn stepped into view around the next corner and travelling so Merry nearly ran into him in his haste.

"There are someone approaching the gates, Strider" Merry panted.  
"So I hear, come Merry let us see who blows the horns of the west."

"Do you think it will be the force form Ithilien?" Merry asked hurrying along beside Aragorn's long pace.

"Perhaps"

Already the gates had been opened at the horses where filling in spaces outside the doors in which Aragorn exited from. These were indeed the men that had been sent into Ithilien. 

"Majesty" one bowed handing his reins to a stable lad. "I bring tidings from Ithilien and as far into Mordor as we dared."

"Come inside and speak" Aragorn extended his arm gesturing to the doors behind him.

Wearily the men filled through, Merry and Pippin trailing behind them.

"Shortly after we arrived in Ithilien I sent scouts ahead to asses the land and to find an ideal campsite hidden by the eyes of the enemy. As I looked eastwards I saw the oddest thing, sire" Deollyn leader of the force that had been in Ithilien explained. "There were unmistakable and did nothing to hide themselves, two elves entered Mordor through the Black Gates, my scouts later in formed me. What on earth would two elves be doing in Mordor?" Deollyn threw up a hand in disbelief.

"Could you see what they looked like?" Aragorn asked.

One of the men gave a hollow laugh: "All elves look the same, sire!"

"Not quite" Aragorn smirked.

"Yes, now that you mention it, they where rather different compared to 'normal' elves. They left, headed west some days later, we had moved closer by then and we were able to see them."

"Did they see you?"

"No, I don't believe so, sire despite elves sensitive abilities. They did not seem to notice us, I remember clearly they were laughing and skipping."

"They'll description?"

"Oh, yes!" Deollyn bought his hand down onto the table. "As I was saying they were different to 'normal' elves these two weren't blond. They were both brown heads and – oh they were female"

"Both of them?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I could tell that my their laughter it was giggly and rather girly"

"Did they say anything?"

Deollyn bough his hand up to his brown and scratched his dirty hair thoughtfully: "I couldn't understand mostly what they were saying, it was in their own tongue and I don't understand elvish"

Aragorn nodded, hiding his disappointment: "Did they repeat anything that you can recall, like a name for example?"

Deollyn shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not"

"Lye ta hama vanwa se ilya"

Aragorn looked up at the speaker, frowning slightly, behind him Arwen covered her mouth with her hand. No one spoke, all eyes were fixed on the speaker, the youngest member of the party who still held onto his boyish features.

He faced Aragorn held his eye contact and spoke again: "Er korma a' hama se ilya ar' e' tel' huine nard se* She stopped when she said this and knelt on the ground. She was digging for something. I couldn't see what then she brought up her hand and her companion squealed with delight. I caught the flash of gold before she slipped into her pocket." The young man stood and stepped towards Aragorn who did react to his movement but seemed stunted at his words.

"If I have heard correctly, sire both from you and the two elves we have seen leaving Mordor I believe we are in more trouble then you can image"

Aragorn snapped out of his trance and stared at the young solider: "I will not allow them to win. Amin ta il on lle n' lle nosse**"

The solider nodded, "I hope so for their sake"

Deollyn seemed to shake himself "Oh sit down Cobryn stop scaring everyone, I haven't finished yet"

The young solider moved aside and re took his seat.  
"Stupid lad" Deollyn cursed. "On our return we saw – now you won't believe this – we saw or rather heard them first on horseback riding fast and well bravely I'd say. More elves riding into Mordor quite a crowd of them, we counted eight horses"

"Gandalf" Aragorn whispered his face pale.

The days riding hard nearly none stop came to an end. Alongside Gimli, Legolas and the other elves Sam watched the horses vanish out of sight after their command to run free going where they please. Some may return to Mirkwood or travel even to Rivendell to work for the elves, some may become tamed by the Rohirrim or men of Gondor whilst some of them may choose a wild, untamed and un-catch able returning to live by insists not by command. 

Gandalf spoke turning their attention back to their situation and location. "Under the cover of darkness we will climb the stairs of Cirith Ungol and into the tunnel through the mountains. We must remain silent and ever so watchful as we near the tower of Minas Morgul. The slightest noise or disturbance could be the end of this journey."

The elves nodded, their eyes tracing the mountainside. 

Gandalf took a deep breath to speak again, looking suddenly very old and weary: "This is the last chance you have if you wish to turn back. Any of you how have felt the power of the Ring I urge you to turn back now, for you shake."

No one moved or spoke for several moments; Gandalf's eyes inspected them thoroughly for signs of weakness. Turning away, they set camp, silently and careful on the edge of enemy territory always watching and listening, waiting for nightfall. 

Marching steadily all day the elves rested for an hour before they would go on. They did not complain they understood the need for speed. Elves can travel can march all day and night without rest. Sleep was not to recover their physically bodies as it was for men but only a luxury where their minds could venture into sweet peaceful elvish dreams.

 On the road again Elrond had not only stretched his legs but his mind now thought clearer away from the confined of Rivendell.

 The name of Cassione's sister was coming to him slowly.

"What did Cobryn say, Strider?" Merry asked studying Aragorn after the council had finished. The man was withdrawn, pale and unsettled. He could not sit still and Merry could have sworn he saw the man tremble.

"How could I forget?" he cursed himself. "How could I be so blind?"

"Forget what? Be blind to what?"

"Would Gandalf or Legolas remember? Or Thranduil anyone?"

"Strider! Tell me what is it?" Merry shouted, but still Aragorn seemed not to hear instead he continued to pace and curse himself.

"What now? It is not safe"

The door flew open and Éomer entered with Pippin alongside.

"Enlighten us of Cobryn's words Elessar! Will this bring harm to my sister?" Éomer asked.

Aragorn spun to face him: "More then just harm my friend. Much more and far worse. Forgive me, I must leave"

"Leave? Where will you go?" Éomer stood to block the door.

"I must go into Mordor"

"Why?"

"I have overlooked the obvious and must correct my mistake"

Éomer shook his head: "You do not make sense" 

"Cassione has a sister" 

"She does!" Pippin yelped leaping off the floor.

"She is the other elf Deollyn spoke of"

"Oh, no! She's in on the Ring!" Realization hit the hobbits harder then Éomer. 

"Yes, I fear she will attack Sam's company before they can fulfil their task"

"Surely Legolas or Gandalf would remember her sister?" Merry suggested.

"I dearly hope so, though I fear not as she was a mystery, shy and hidden. Even I had forgotten her" Aragorn stared around the room feeling hopeless.

"Already Cassione has done great harm to the race of elves and her sister will follow in her footsteps"

"How can you be sure?" Éomer asked, his upper lip sweating.

"Lye ta hama vanwa se ilya means: We will rule over them all"

Darkness had covered the lands quickly, a worrying sign of Mordor's strength, the dark fingers stretching further westwards. Sam shuddered; it was time for them to move into the cursed land. He feared this route the image of Frodo lying cold and still in the darkness haunted him even when he walked merrily in the sunshine of the Shire. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and found little comfort in Gimli's equal reaction shifting his weight from side to side, fingering his axe shaft. Even the elves seemed nervous he thought, but they did not argue following obediently behind Gandalf's lead into the darkness, into the unknown.

To Sam the path seemed more far worse to tread a second time. Above them cut into the Ephel Dúath stood the walls and tower of Minas Morgul no longer dark like many thought but was lit with an eerie light. It countless windows were black along the tower walls, but the head of the tower revolved slowly, one way then another like a huge ghostly head biting into the night sky. Some of the elves paused in their climb to look upon it, the ones behind bumping into them urging them forward with silent gestures. Sam did not look up but continued, his eyes staring at the terrain underfoot. Behind him he could hear a muttered whisper uttered from Gimli's lips and Legolas gently pushing him forwards. Those who had stopped stepped forward reluctantly as if ensnared by magic only walking onwards by the pressure of the being behind forcing them forward.

 Slowly they came to the white bridge, here the road gleamed faintly, passing over the stream in the midst of the valley; and went on, winding deviously up towards the city's gate: a black mouth opening in the outer circle of the northward walls. Wide flats lay on either bank, which filled with strange luminous pale white flowers, beautiful and yet horrible. Like demented forms in an uneasy dream; and they gave fourth a faint sickening charnel-smell; an odour of rottenness filled the air. From bank to bank the bridge lay, figures stood at its head, corrupt, cunning, foul human forms. The water flowing beneath was silent, but steaming its vapours curling and twisting around the bridge. The company's senses reeled with all that they could see, smell and feel, their skin crawling with the thick evil feel that hung in the air like a blanket. Sam felt a sudden urge to walk along the bridge towards the dark forms and surrender, too tired and exhausted to carry on, the Ring weighing him. Then he remembered Frodo's mad dash towards the tower, it scared him watching him break away without warning. It took all his and Gollum's strength to pull him back and continue to hold their path without Frodo turning away. A strong hand touched his shoulder making him jump, turning he saw Gimli nodding him to walk on, he had not realised he had stopped walking remembering Frodo's maddened state at least Gimli, Legolas , Gandalf and the other elves will be there to stop him if something should happen…

They climbed higher, darkness falling over the paths and mountains as the shinning tower and river fell behind them, so dark it was they could not see one another only hear the occasional slip on lose stones of the panted of the mortals. The overpowering stench of death faded and they were able to breathe more freely, their minds becoming clearer but leaving them exhausted the fresh aches of saddle soreness returning. 

Ahead Gandalf slipped, nearly kicking Sam in the shins has he slip downwards several feet. He picked himself up after throwing a brief smile at Sam who had turned to look behind him, the glow of the tower neither fading nor becoming brighter. The silhouettes of the elves against the light made them look equally as eerie, their hair catching the light in mysterious ways.

The wizard had it seemed fallen over the first of many stairs which he now began to climb. Steep these steps were as Sam could clearly remember and broken in many places too. Tiered and struggling he crawled rather them climbed the stairs, behind Gimli followed his example, the elves reaming tall and upright taking each step with ease it seemed, their eyes wondering from side to side always checking their rear. Up and up they climbed without rest on and on digging deep pushing onwards out of fear. 

 Then suddenly Gandalf stopped stepping backwards hurriedly. Through a gap in the rock lining of the valley he could see the tall black tower of Barad-dûr, with the Great Eye of Sauron watching his lands. Pressing his back against the rock wall he pressed a finger to his lips ordering for silence then he darted quickly from rock to rock attempting to avoid the Eye should it sweep the valley. The line of company followed his steps once the rear guard had fallen in Gandalf sighed lightly, the earth did not move underneath them in response. It seemed they passed across without being seen. Silently he lead them on, ducking under the overhang of the dark, long and cavernous tunnel leading into Shelob's Lair, hopping its occupier was long dead after Sam's onslaught eight years ago fighting to save his pale and cold master.

Elrond faltered in his step, his hand reaching into his deep pockets and withdraw Thranduil's letter, his hands trembling. 

"Who is she? Cassione's sister? Where is she?" Éomer asked.

"I do not know where she may be. She dwelt in Mirkwood last I heard. She and Arwen were good friends and I fear she has gone with them into Mordor. If so she will betray them to their deaths and the Ring will be exchanged into its master hands" said Aragorn in fearful tone.

There! Her name glimmered there in the red ink, symbolic. Red ink, red blood – much of it would be shed soon. She would betray them and his nightmares come true.

And no one would ever suspect her, she, the King's close friend, would not hesitate to have his son killed and perhaps another attack on Mirkwood.

It made his blood chill.

Tapping his staff upon the tunnel floor Gandalf's staff glowed, throwing a dim light out into the tunnel. The flat smooth floors and walls faded into the darkness which the light failed to reach.

"Keep close" he said leading once more, the company filling in behind.

The smell of death had not lifted since Sam last entered the tunnel, the first cobwebs glittering in the staff light.

Beside Sam Gimli fingered his throwing axes at his waist and Legolas had drawn his bow, an arrow loosely notched his eyes wide and wondering. The fear of entrapment closed in around him.

"Gandalf stop!" Propfen called from behind cutting the silence and tension.

The wizard turned towards him: "I do not have the time to discuss –" he started.

Propfen cut across him: "Someone is missing"

The wizard raised his staff and counted the elves there were only six elves here not seven.

"Who is she?"

Aragorn turned to face the window facing east before speaking, her name stabbed him even though she was not here to hurt him: "Aufstand"

* = One ring to rule them all and in the darkness bind them

** = I will not fail you or your family

**AN: Another long and hopefully not too confusion chapter. I know I have left a rather nasty cliff hanger but the next chapter should be up within the next two/three weeks as I have to write it and fine tune it yet – and trust me you will like it!**

** Don't forget to check out my other story on at the moment called 'Decisions of the King' !**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, love you all! **

**Oh and one more thing, sorry if my elvish is a little out I don't have a very good translator thingy and I'm doing a lot of it word by word, not really the best way to do it.**

** If you know of a ab-fab site where I can get instant elvish without being online to use it I would give you a hug! (and possibly if I'm feeling luck a preview of what's next to come!") **

**Thank you again, **

**Rosie**

**Oh and don't forget to re-read the opening seven chapters or so as I've re-written them to fit in better with the rest of the story. Plus a description of the weapon that make the elves mortal! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Who is missing?" Gandalf asked.

Propfen turned to the faces of the other elves: "Aufstand is, she was right behind me" he said.

"She can't have gone far"

"Trust and elf to get lost" Gimli snorted.

"Not so loudly, my friend" Legolas whispered, his eyes still watching every shadow.

"I was just commenting on the fact that dwarves never become lost in the mines" the dwarf continued more quietly.

Legolas nodded, smirking at the memory when Gandalf asked Gimli for directions when they travelled through Moria, not even the dwarf knew the way.  

"Should we back tread for her, she shouldn't be that far behind" Aniond suggested staring into the darkness.

Gandalf frowned torn between directions – forward towards the mountain of Fire, or backwards to hunt for Aufstand.

"Let the Ringbearer decide" he said and looked down upon Sam. 

He stared back at him, not sure what to say or do.

Go on, with one number less, or go back and look for her? He gazed at the other faces, all watching him, neither expressing emotion and equally hard to read.

Finally Sam spoke: "We go on. There is no knowing what is happening in Mordor and time I fear is against us. We would only waste more looking for her. Aufstand is a seasoned fighter I'm sure she can look after herself and if not… then I will mourn her loss" Sam watched their reactions, they were hard to read but they seemed to think that he had chosen the best thing.

Gandalf nodded: "I feel you have chosen wisely. Come then let us carry on" he turned and walked forward, the staff sweeping light across the cavern, the line of elves and dwarf following behind. Walking silently and carefully into the darkness, into the unknown.

***

"We have no way of knowing she has gone with them" said Éomer.

"I have no hesitation that she has either openly or disguised" Aragorn said, "She would not miss an opportunity such as this" he turned to Éomer: "Would you?" he asked.

The man did not answer at first, and then finally shook his head: "The Ring is powerful and corruptive; it would play on any man's desires. I believe I would follow them some way or another" 

"Yes, the Ring can betrayal its bearer when it chooses too." Aragorn said, "It can change its size to fall from the bearers finger when it feels the bearer has nothing left to corrupt, that is how this all started. Bilbo only found the Ring because it had abandoned Gollum, Gandalf advised Frodo to wear it on a chain and Sam too. However I fear Sam's resistance to the Ring, I fear that if Sauron has become more powerful he would not be able to fight its callings"

"Sam's stronger then you think!" Pippin said, and Aragorn turned to him.

"I hope you are right, Pippin. Sam carries the one thing that could turn their Quest into a full blown war if it has not already" he turned and flung his elven cloak across his shoulders and clasped the brooch. "I must leave and warn them" he said.

"It will be dangerous" Éomer caught his arm as Aragorn reached for his quiver.

"I know, but there is no other way. No messenger bird will travel into Mordor under its on will. Do not fear Éomer I will be alright"

"Take some men with you"

"No, Éomer I dare not. All the men will be needed to fight, beside it would be easier for me to slip in alone then with a crowd" 

"How would we know when we are needed?" Éomer asked loosing his grip on Aragorn's arm allowing him to attach his quiver onto his back, next he picked up his bow.

"I will take a bird with me" he said, tightening his sword belt.

Éomer gapped, but Aragorn reassured him: "I do not have any intentions of staying there"

In the courtyard Aragorn prepared to mount his bay horse when loud voices and the clip clop of fast hooves distracted him and he lowered his front from the stirrup holding onto the reins in case the escaped horse spooked his. The messenger bird sitting on his shoulder tied to his quiver strap with a quick release knot beat its wings against his cheek.

 A grey grand horse rounded the corner and headed straight towards him, his coat glistening, his mane and tail silky soft streamed out behind him. The angry voices following stopped shouting and stared as the horse slowed and walked towards Aragorn stopping at his shoulder.

Aragorn stared; it was Gandalf's horse Shadowfax. But he had last seen it in Rivendell, how did he come here? 

Maedd seemed to read his expression: "He arrived just before you did. I recognised him and allowed him to stay within the city"

Shadowfax nudged Aragorn's shoulder, his eyes soft and begging.

"He wants me to ride" Aragorn whispered with disbelief.

"He knows how important it is that you reach them quickly. He will bear you fast and safely" Arwen said stroking Shadowfax's grey face and soft nose. "It is Gandalf's will. Only he would ask Shadowfax to bear a rider other them himself"

Aragorn turned to Faramir: "I am leaving you in charge, Faramir." He said, "When this bird reaches you, you are to advance immediately and if all goes well I will meet you along the way"

Faramir nodded, absently minded stroking the grey horse in awe.

Aragorn passed the reins of the bay horse to Éomer and stood beside Shadowfax his eyes searching for a hold. He did not the grace of an elf to leap up lightly or the trust in Shadowfax to stand still long enough for him to struggle.

Faramir saw the look in his eyes and squatted beside the horse cupping his hands together. 

There was no shame in needing help mount and eighteen hand horse with no stirrup, saddle or bridle. Aragorn flashed him a brief smile and placed his left foot on Faramir's hands, his left hand finding a hold in Shadowfax's mane his right resting on the horses' withers, the messenger bird sitting peaceful on his shoulder now settled. 

"Tira ten' rashwe melisse ar' quel marth*" Arwen said tears glistening in her eyes.

Aragorn hopped putting his weight onto Faramir's hands and pulling with his hands, neither Faramir nor Shadowfax moved as he mounted the tall, elegant horse that was Shadowfax, Gandalf's greatest and most trusting friend.

The gates swung inwards towards him and with a hard nudge with his heels Aragorn was away towards the Nameless Land, the mountain burning brightly on the horizon.

***

Sam tried to control his breathing, he was breathing fast and loudly. Fear ran through his veins, he feared what might be lurking in the corners of the shadows; his ears listened hard for anything other then the footsteps of the company and the tapping of Gandalf's staff as it touched the floor. So far they had only meet further darkness and earth walls, no enemy had comforted them. The air was still and stank of death; it seemed to unnerve them all. The elves were alert, weapons drawn, eyes rolling around guarding one another, constantly changing formation with military precision. The disgusted look upon their faces had fallen since they entered, their senses filled with the sickening smell of death and dust. Occasionally they needed to stop to clear a path through the think cobwebs which glittered like icicles, and Gandalf would draw forth his elven made sword with long, strong blows they parted, moving gently as if touched by a wind. Sam's fear seemed to deepen as they crept further on, he expected to hear other footsteps or see eyes reflected in the staff light. The tension was great in the underground carven as they passed onwards which felt like eternity. Even Gimli the dwarf who should be use to the dark underground shifted his axe uneasily, his fingers twitching and in the staff light Sam could see when he glanced over his shoulder the shine on the elves well maintained swords, knives and bows. He felt protected, but still afraid. 

 He twisted his head, his heart skipping a beat and his pace faltering. His hand fell his sword hilt, and he twisted his head again – he could have sworn he heard something. Yet the elves around did not seem to react. Surely they would be the first to react to the slightest noise? Maybe this darkness was making him paranoid.

 Suddenly three things happened in quick succession.

The Ring whispered a muttering in a foul language and became warm against Sam's skin, the company turned at the whispers of the Ring, their eyes falling onto Sam who had drawn Sting as if to fight the evil words the Ring whispered as if it was a mortal enemy, but his eyes shifted onto the glowing blade. Shinning like blue flame, he gasped, raised his eyes and nearly shouted out loud – hundreds of eyes glimmered back in the staff light.

 They were surrounded.

***

Shadowfax's hooves hammered over the ground and the wind whistled in Aragorn's ears as they hurried east. The messenger bird flapped fearfully on his shoulder in a bid to escape. It did not wish to enter Mordor, the Black Land, oddly the place its carrier needed to reach quickly. 

He knew that Gandalf's company had at least a day head's start but they would be on foot from Ithilien onwards no horse would tread in Mordor unless they were breed their like the black horses of the Ringwraiths. How far would Shadowfax bear him? Would the stallion have the trust and courage to enter Mordor with him? All he could do is hope. Hope that he won't be too late.

***

The elves raised their weapons and their bows creaked with the strain of the strings being pulled taught, yet they did not release. They hesitated, they seemed unwilling to fire and Sam could see the strain of holding the string back on Legolas' arm, it was beginning to shake. 

The countless eyes grew larger, amongst them Sam could see the glitter of weapons, swords, shields, knives of all sizes, bows and quivers filled with black feathered arrows. But also they carried something that Sam had not seem before, it was unlike any other weapon he had ever seen especially to be carried by an orc, it looked like something an elf would carry. The weapons were shaped like a blade but glowed blue like Sting, but unlike Sting their weapons contained a liquid of some sort, he could see it slapping the inner sides of the weapon. It hypnotized him at first, the clear liquid sloshing; ever orc seemed to carrying one. 

He snapped out of trace when one of the elves slide across his view, Sam watched them, they were paled faced and wide eyed, yet as he watched they faces hardened but the colour did not return. He could see their knuckles whiten, and the flash of white of bared teeth. Suddenly Sam understood as it appeared did Gandalf and Gimli, these strange liquid filled, glowing weapons were the things that made elves mortal. How did they know they were here? Yet alone knowing their were elves here. He shuddered; the orcs pressing nearer, but did not break a line as if waiting for an order.

Then he heard it, one solitary voice. It sent a shiver down his spine and likewise with the other company members – the voice was female: "Attack, leave only the halfling and old man alive". The speaker stepped into the light of the staff and Sam felt his voice rise to his throat but could not hear what he had shouted as the elves roared and the orcs charged.

Aufstand stood before them, her hair glistening, an evil grin upon her face.

She looked just like her sister, taken by the influence of the Ring.  

***

The black sky above shattered with fork lightening, Aragorn snapped up his head at the light. The thunder followed a second later, deep rumbling sound which made the very ground shake. Yet Shadowfax rode on if not faster then before, cutting through the tense air, the wind rippling his coat and almost ripping Aragorn's cloak from his body, the messenger bird dug its claws into his shoulder fearing it would be swept away.

 The horse could sense his masters' danger.

***

The circle of elves held their position guarding Sam their bows singing. Sam caught his breath, there were hundreds of orcs! Each large and ugly, armed to the teeth wearing thick chunky armour which appeared ill fitted leaving great open areas for elven arrows.

The deadly accuracy of the elven arrows of Legolas, Ruzlina and Henduil had not failed yet, and the lightweight sharp throwing knives of Aniond who had preferred them over his poor archery held them at bay, but they could not for long. Closer they came forcing the elves to put away their long powerful bows and exchange for keen weapons that spun in their hands, swords, knives moved in blurs and the axe of Gimli cut down several orcs at once cutting easily through the armour. Sam could see Gandalf using both staff and sword combined, the light wavering at the staff's tip.

 Yet Sam stood stock still, immobile with fear and incapable of movement.

He watched the glass liquid carrying weapons fall from their lifeless hands as the orcs fell, the glass shattered upon the ground into very small pieces nearly impossible to see, save when the staff light caught them. The elves side stepped the liquid or jumped several inches from the ground to avoid the liquid splashing them.

The clear note of Gimli's axe changed as it became notched and bounced away bent and buckled on an iron collar one orc bore. Sam watched him drop the axe quickly and twist the smaller hand axes over his think heavy hands and whirl them into action. 

Despite the powerful, swift and merciless fighting of the elves, dwarf and wizard the numbers of orcs did not lessen. They seemed to closing in on them.

 Hummel, by far the prettiest elf maiden of Mirkwood jumped nimbly off the smooth floor, slashing the throat of one orc and pivoted in the air, sending out a strong leg kicking another crushing its windpipe. The floor beneath her when she landed was soaked with orc blood and the immortal-taking liquid which she like the others avoided at all lengths. The glass crunched under her thin shoes as she spun, twisting her twin blades over her hands and cutting down another orc, its eyes wide and mouth still uttering a note in death. Her vision was filling with anger and hatred, as her eyes fell upon Aufstand for a moment before giving out death to another foe. How could she do such a thing? Her, the King's close friend, never did she imagine this. She had seen hard times ahead but not this.

 Her angered filled vision caused to stumble, her foot catching one of the many bodies that lay upon the floor. She lost her balance and twisted her body to roll protectively on to her shoulders, her legs tripping many orcs over. Shifting her weight she stood and twisted her blades striking down another two, gurgling in their own blood. Spinning to her left she dwelt out other fatal blow, but felt the pain upon herself. Pirouetting upon her toe she became aware of her damp clothing and slowed movements before her world became black with pain and the sense of falling came over her. Becoming another body upon the crowned blood soaked ground.  

Aniond clawed his last throwing knife from his belt and pushed it hard into the throat of an orc that stood only feet away, its blade raised to strike him down into the darkness and coldness of death. He caught the orc weapon as it fell and swung it in a one hundred and eighty degree arc across his chest cutting down three orcs that pressed around him. He caught his breath, pain searing through a gash upon his side, in the heat of the battle he could not remember receiving the blow but continued fighting on. 

Beside him he had seen Hummel fall upon the cluttered ground, he cursed the evil creatures for slaying her, her of such beauty and passion. He could not allow fury to take over his mind, he must keep it clear. 

Raising the orc sword to shoulder height he quickly swung it, slicing through the armour of the enemy in front of him. Only spending a millisecond frowning at his misaim Aniond stabbed hurriedly to stop the creature before it neared him, its sword aiming for his heart. He could to stop it from falling, there was no where to move to, the ground around his feet thick with bodies and for the first time he was unable to react quick enough to jump free from the danger.

 The glass weapon smashed upon the breast plate of an orc, the liquid splashed up high catching Anions upon the face, soaking his legs and chest. 

He closed his eyes briefly feeling the water penetrate his heat and sink into his skin, slowing his thoughts and slowing the blade that swung in his hands. Snapping open his eyes Aniond pushed aside the thought of mortal weaknesses and continued to stab and thrust into the enemy.

Gimli was drenched in a mixture of orc blood, sweat and the liquid of the strange weapons which smashed either at his feet or upon his head and dripped off his brown bread. He wiped it the moisture from his eyes with his right hand whilst his left rapped an orc over the head then before it fell upon the pile of dead senseless then caught it again on the head with his right splitting its skull, the glass knife shaped weapon smashing upon its bearers armour sending another wave of the cold liquid across Gimli's mail. For the first time Gimli was glad he was not an elf.

Legolas cared not about the liquid filled glass weapon which burst sending its contents in torrents across his feet like overripe tomatoes. Instead he slit the throat of on orc and kicked it aside, his blades already striking the flesh of another. His mind was surprisingly clear despite witnessing the treachery of Aufstand, the fall of Hummel and the mortality of Aniond he could still fight as well as he could before, his mind constantly digesting the images his eyes saw and using a combination of instincts and years of hard training to try and keep himself alive. Throwing confidently the blade from his left hand into his right he caught the falling sword of an orc and beheaded then next with one swift movement.

Gandalf rotated his writs and struck one orc with his staff butt squarely in the face, breaking its nose and bursting an eye sending its dark blood over his once white robes. He crossed his left hand over his body stabbing the creature in a gap of its ill fitted armour with his sword, then turned to the next that charged towards him. The orcs were ordered to keep him and Sam alive, but it seemed they were consumed with bloodlust of battle, they charged at him, fiercely, weapons pointing at his heart. The ageing wizard dispatched them with the same aggression they came with, he did not wish them to reach Sam, he would do anything in his powers to save him, anything. The circle tightened after Hummel fell protecting Sam and forcing the orcs to break upon the circle of metal and hatered, the efficient warrior skills of the elves halted their advance.

Aufstand ordered more orcs forward. The light of Gandalf's staff could not see the numbers she had ushered to attack them. The remaining company, try as they will would not be able to defeat them. She felt impatient, the novelty of watching them fight and die was wearing thin, the orcs though a thousand strong could don't penetrate the tight circle of elves. They could not match their skills, even Aniond who she had seen splashed with liquid fought as strongly as he did before. The mortality did not seem to affect him, and Hummel had only fallen by her errors. Her fingers touched her bow eagerly – she would show them how to fight and kill like a victor. All she needed was more light.

***

Henduil, brother of Erbschaft felt his limbs tire, he was exhausted and the adrenaline of the battle was beginning to fade and the pain in his abdomen burned. His hands slipped on the two handed blade coated in blood of his own and orc. Breath came raged out of his lips, his teeth red with blood and his eyes squinting. He had taken several blows from the enemy but held off the worst, locking blades, keeping eye contact they did not see the razor sharp small blade he kept at his waist. A dozen must have fallen that way but now, none ever expected the cockiness of the elf that started into their eyes fearfully. 

He looked up at the line of orcs approaching and gave a wearily glance at Propfen on his right side and raised his sword. How many of them were there? How many more could he fight? He was so tired, he wanted to rest, to stop, but retreat was not an option and to stop would mean certain death. There was no choice but to keep fighting until his body, so slow with exhaustion would be an easy target.

Sam couldn't see much between the legs and gaps of bodies that pressed around him, protected him, seeming to ignore the fact that he could fight. He still held Sting aloft the blue flame on the blade not dimming. The steady flow of orc faces he could see rushing towards the company had not wavered and he could see the toil it was taking upon his friends. Soaked with blood and sweat they still fought on, their brave hearts burning, half stumbling over the numbers of slain that littered the ground. He felt his heart ache as he saw Hummel fall and felt the pain Aniond received, splashed by the liquid that snatched away his immortally.

 But over the noise of clashing metal on metal he heard something that made him shudder – the whistle of arrows flying through the dark.

Torches had been bought forward, they now lit the cave, some were carried aloft with orcs that marched forward illuminating then circle of elves, dwarf and wizard. The flaming torches gave light that Aufstand wished for and called forward a line of archers, their bows bent with the strain of the strings. The loss of orcs did not matter to her for they can be replaced. Her heart was set on victory, the image of presenting her Master with the One Ring and having her promises met excited her. She would succeed where her sister failed.

***

The sound of flying arrows caused great fear amongst the elves; they ducked down and stole the tall, broad orc shields or breast plates of the fallen enemy. Gimli's heavy hand pulled Sam to the ground as the company ducked some feeling the heavy weight of dead orcs upon their backs and shoulders, felled by their own arrows. Pushing off the dead weights as they stood, they raised their broad foreign shields and deflected the rain of arrows just in time to beat of any remaining orcs that stood only inches from their faces.

Henduil didn't even have the time to lower his shield when he knew his stand was over. In a last effort to forever curse the face of his killer he lowered his shield and stood face to face with the black, slimy, evil and crocked face of an orc, which smiled sickly watching the elf turned mortal crumple to the ground in death.

So shocked were they at Henduil's death that Sam stood exposed, open mouthed staring at the orc which had stuck him down. The circle stood with a gapping hole staring into its very heart.

Aufstand raised her elven bow and released the arrow notched to the string, her target standing exposed and petrified.  

Her arrow flew fast and true waking the company with sickening realisation of their error. Sam's cry made their blood run cold. The company ducked under another rain of arrows and Legolas dived next to Sam, pulling him onto the ground and embraced him in a silent apology. The company stood, lowered their shields and fought on.

"Oh, Sam! I'm so sorry" Legolas whispered his hands falling onto the elven arrow which had struck his collar bone, pinning the chain to Sam's shoulder. Legolas suppressed a shudder. Their lapse in concentration could have killed the Ringbearer. His fingers shook slightly as he gripped the arrow shaft which came away in his fingers effortlessly. He stared at Sam's dry tunic, then to his face and back again. Slowly he pressed his cold fingers onto Sam's soft tunic and felt something cold and hard beneath. Enlarging the arrow hole with his fingers he saw the glitter of Bilbo's Mithril-coat and he half smiled, the company pressing in around him. 

 The mail coat had spilt the wooden shaft which had already came away, but the head had become caught in a link, pinning the chain to his shoulder. Legolas freed the head and unhooked the kink in the chain, but dare not touch the Ring itself; the power the Ring transmitted along the chain was more then enough. 

Sam shook his head numbly: "It's not your fault Legolas – I – I should have moved" he stammered still over coming the shock of being shot. 

"No, no Sam it was our fault" Legolas pressed throwing the arrowhead aside. "Though we will fight until we can no longer I want you to be careful, Aufstand has joined the fight and her accuracy with the bow is deadly. Even though you where Bilbo's mail-coat it does not protect you from being shot in the head or throat. She would have killed you if she wanted, but she only wanted warn us." He hands shook more violently and Sam clutched them.

"I do not fear death" the hobbit said with such certainty Legolas stared. 

Then Legolas shook his head: "I do not doubt you, little friend. For you have seen much in you eight years then any hobbit has in a lifetime" he said, "I am glad you do not fear death, but I fear what your death would mean"

Sam nodded slowly.

"Be warily Sam" Legolas repeated standing, clutching his twin blade in his hands which were now steady. He turned his back to him pushing a space in the circle to continue fighting.  

Half of the orc archers re-loaded their bows whilst the remainder stood watching and waiting for the order to load and fire. The orcs had fallen into a retinue which the elves had quickly learnt. Aufstand ordered another group forward as the archers fired, and then she raised her own bow and took aim.

Exhaustion was taking its toll on all the company, the only one still fighting as strongly as when they started was Ruzlina, who dug deep to over come her wounds and nausea knowing full well that their error could have killed Sam.  She hated Aufstand with all her anger, it drove her to fight harder and faster, ducking and raising the orc shield ever so often to defend against the rain of arrows. She nearly screamed when one arrow pierced the orc shield inches from her head which she covered. Lowering it and stabbing forward with her slim sword and saw the bright white elven feathered arrow standing erect in the shield – the one that had nearly scalped her. It was only an amount of time until Aufstand's deadly accuracy killed one them.

She ducked again, the whistling of arrows filled her ears, and she raised her shield to cover her head and watched the arrows dent the metal. She watched in horror another white feathered arrow pierce the weakened metal and raced towards her face.

In his fury Aniond threw the last of his throwing knives that he had found standing in the throat of a dead orc and towards Aufstand, cursing her loudly, completely ignoring the hideous creatures standing feet away. His throw fell along way short but that did not stop his fury as he hacked the nearest orc with all his might, throwing him off balance. The orcs chattered and leaped upon him as he stumbled forcing him to the ground already stained with much death.

Gimli swore in his dwarf tongue – they were failing. Outnumbered, exhausted and now lost of all hope he knew they could not win. Four dead, with only Gandalf, Legolas and Propfen left and not enough space to move under the weight of all the dead he knew their chances where slim. His mail slick with liquid was damaged with the raining arrows and the softened blow of the enemy which he could not fully stop. But still he closed the gap where Ruzlina had fallen and raised his axes to fight off the orcs that headed towards him.

He blocked the blow by crossing the two shafts over, and locked the enemies weapon in a tight grip. Twisting his arms over double he pushed the orc's blade onto its wielder.

Another charged from the corner of his eye, he ducked the blow that was aimed for his head, though not quite fast enough. His helmet flew from his head and onto floor of bodies and blood. Standing straight he swung his small axes at the orc's legs, breaking them with a clear crack and caught it upon the head as it fell.

Beside him Gimli saw Legolas' blond hair flash, twin blades twirling and beyond that the stained robes of Gandalf flying out around him as he thrust with his sword and struck out with his staff, sweat running down his winkled face.  

 On Gimli's other side stood Propfen, the last of the company from Mirkwood continuing to hack with his sword, drenched from head to toe his long blond hair stuck to his face and shoulders.

 Ahead Gimli heard Aufstand give an order in Black Speech and the creak of straining bows; defencelessly he touched the arrow ridden shield at his feet, readying himself should he need to use it. The whistle of arrows reached his ears and the company ducked, but none hit the dwarf or Legolas on his other side. 

Propfen let a cry of and then fell silent. Gimli sneaked a glace where Propfen was standing, but found instead him lying arrow ridden upon the pile of dead.

Gimli shuffled to his left, filling in Propfen's vacant space and raised his axes to battle his foe, but found his eyes drawn to the body of his companion – too late did he see the blade that raced towards his head. He felt nothing, but only saw blackness.

Sam cried out loud as blood sprayed on him, still warm and bright red it glistened upon his tunic and face. Again the circle had broken. He stared around seeing only Gandalf and Legolas standing - all the others had fallen. Sam gripped Sting tightly and leaped forward stabbing an orc in the kneecap. It roared and fell next to him, its hand still gripping its weapon which it thrust towards Sam. He blocked the blow, cutting the enemies hand at the same time. Bring the blade back he slit its throat and turned to face the next one.  

But the orcs had frozen, light illuminating their faces. Sam turned and shielded his eyes from the bright light Gandalf threw, his robes bellowing. He seemed to grow taller and more powerful and Sam began to cower, the orcs retreated.

Aufstand narrowed her eyes against the blinding light and felt the strangest felling of shrinking, the ground swallowing her whole. She drew back the notched arrow and took aim. She wouldn't allow the old man to ruin her victory.

She fired, and the light went out suddenly.

Gandalf shrank suddenly clutching his bloody hand, the staff falling from his grip. The cave fell into darkness broken only by flickering torches. Another arrow whistled and Gandalf felt the supporting hand of Legolas fall away into the darkness.

 Exhaustion and defeat set in on the wizard hard, he had no power left and could no longer fight the orcs which pulled his sword from his grip and bound his hands. He heard Sam battle to his left, but he too had he weapon stolen and his hands bound.

 His fears had come true – they had walked into a trap and fell for the bait with tragic consequences.

***

The rough arms if orcs held them still as Aufstand walked forward her bow still in her hand, her hair streaming out behind her, catching in the flaming torch light. She stopped short of her prisoners and looked hard into their eyes. It filled her with satisfaction seeing the fear in little Sam's eyes as he shuffled under her gaze. She felt something beneath her feet and flicked up her left leg. Gandalf's staff flew up to her hands, and gripping it with both hands she bought the wooden staff across her knee where it broke into two. Smirking at the pained expression on Gandalf's face she turned the staff end up and smashed it upon the ground. The diamond shape head shattered and splintered under the blow. With a final smile she threw it aside, the wood bouncing and rolling across the floor.

"The tables have turned" she said, "Surely even one so wise as you Gandalf saw this coming? Yet you did nothing. Obviously your encounter with Cassione has taught you nothing, you have put too much trust in others and it has become your flaw."

Gandalf's eyes flickered in the torch light but he did speak.

"So fixed were you on you quest that you did not think" Aufstand continued, "Surely it was clear that Cassione could not do what you have seen alone? She had the darkness on her side but not the courage. Though I hid from view she always needed her sister when the time was needed"

Sam's eyes flickered towards Gandalf who had said nothing nor showed any sigh of surprise. 

"Thats right, little hobbit, the old man knew that I am her sister yet he still took the risk and did not stop me from coming with you. Your close friend it seems, has signed your death warrant"

Gandalf raised his head at her words and stared, he tried to move, but the strong hands and tightly bound hands prevented him from movement. 

She stood in front of Sam and raised her hands towards his neck. Sam fought to move but like Gandalf was immobile by his captors. Aufstand pulled at the chain and fingered it fondly, her eyes fixed upon the Ring. She held it for several seconds before letting drop back against Sam's chest.

 Turning her back, Sam and Gandalf were forced to follow. Beneath their feet they saw the occasional blond, tall figure upon the ground, the only evidence that they had passed this way, the only evidence they had been betrayed.

***

The black tower of Minas Morgul towered over them set in the mountains of Ephel Dúath (Mountains of Shadow) when Shadowfax finally halted, glistening with sweat. Aragorn went to dismount when Shadowfax neighed loudly and began to sidestep. Aragorn stopped moving, his eyes scanning the area hunting for a reason to the horses' fear. 

Above them the tower head revolved, grinding stone upon stone, the countless black windows watching them. Again Aragorn moved to dismount and Shadowfax moved uneasily. 

 The tower above suddenly filled with light, it shone brightly, lighting the black mountainside and beneath them the ground trembled. The shaking became more and more violent, Shadowfax side stepped attempting to find more solid ground. The messenger bird beat its wings to escape as the tremor shook the air. 

Shadowfax neighed loudly and reared. The tall horse stood high upon its hind legs and threw his rider before fleeing. 

Fear had gripped the Lord of Horses.

 The ground leapt up to meet Aragorn as he fell hard, the messenger bird finally breaking free took to the sky leaving its carrier alone and unconscious on the out skirts of Mordor.

The messenger bird did not reach Gondor, nor did leave the sight of the senseless King's body before it fell like a stone to the ground, struck by a white elven arrow from a long, powerful elven bow.

***

Éomer began to pace his eyes catching the window everything he had turned. The sun had not risen. He feared it would not and feared for the safety of the King, the quest it seemed had failed or was near to doing so. Yet true to his word the men would not push forward without the command of the King, but he feared the messenger bird would not arrive.

 He turned again, mirroring the tension and actions of the men all over the city. They were restless, the prospect of war pressing on them. The air seemed tense especially now the sun had not risen; more pressure feel upon Faramir, then sense of needed to fight was great. But they could not risk attacking too early – it would be folly.    

***

The orcs marched them hard through the dark, bleak land neither stopping for rest or food.

Aufstand ordered them to carry Sam so he did not fall behind and slow them down, cruelly they poked Gandalf to force himself forwards, despite his exhausted state. Aufstand set a cruel fast pace wishing to reach the fortress of Barad-dûr as quickly as possible.

 The Ring felt extremely heavy now, and Sam felt it bore through his resistance at last. He felt exhausted and feed up of the endless quest. He mourned the deaths of the company who had bought light and humour to the long hours of riding. Tears sprung to his eyes and he fought hard to stop them from sliding down his dirty cheeks. He felt guilt press upon him thinking none of this would have happened if he had ensured the Ring had been destroyed instead of fussing over Frodo who lay cold and senseless beside him when they stood on Mount Doom. His master needed him, yet he chose Frodo over the population of the rest of the free people. 

Those people would no longer be free; they would be forced into slavery or sent to death, especially if Sauron had taken a physical from. Fearfully he looking up and saw the fortress or Barad-dûr in the distance – an image that had filled his dreams of late. But the fortress was missing something practically horrid. The great lidless Eye of Sauron was missing.

 Sam shivered more violently noticing for the first time the sun had now risen.

After countless hours of marching Aufstand slipped into the pack of marching orcs that secured her prisoners.  
 "You were some what confused, Gandalf when you discovered Isnegard rebuilt, were you not?" she asked watching Gandalf's tired face not met hers. "Of course I could not say in Thranduil's hall the reason, but I can now. The tower was rebuilt as a sign of gratitude from the Dark Lord to Cassione and I." she continued and Gandalf half turned to her anger in his eyes. "It was to be our new home, our payment for aiding him, adding him back to the place where he belongs"

Gandalf turned to her and started her fully in the face: "You are not old enough to remember he hardship and darkness of the Second Age. Sauron will not reward you. He did not hesitate to have you sister killed"

"You lie" she snapped catching the wizards face in her hands causing the party to stop. 

"He ordered Wraiths to find the Ring. He knows the two of you hid it from him. You will be killed for your treachery, like Cassione"

Aufstand's expression was hard to read, but she finally pulled a disgusted face and pushed Gandalf away, then repositioned herself at the head of the column marching with an even faster pace.

"You know nothing" she spat over her shoulder.      

The black fortress stood at a neck cricking height, looming evilly above them. The bridge before it stretched far but was straight like a stretched snake which neither twisted nor bent Beyond the black iron gates at the end of the bridge the walls of the fortress stood tall and strong, their faces patterned with spikes, pointed arches and transcriptions written in some long forgotten tongue. 

 Aufstand did not allow much time for their eyes to wonder as the marched through the first set of gates and set foot upon the long, straight bridge towards the feared fortress. 

 In front of him Sam could see Gandalf stumble in his weariness then dig his heels into the ground, the orcs pushed and poked him, some even raising him from the ground and half dragging him across the threshold onto the bridge. It was clear the man did not wish to step any closer to the stronghold of Sauron, the unwept tears of bitterness in Gandalf's eyes was too much for Sam who had to turn away as the orcs dragged the wizard undignified over the bridge and heard the gates close behind them. He longed to call out the wizard to give him the strength, and courage he needed, but could not find the words to say what he felt the wizard needed to hear.

 Sam felt sure he would have fallen as they passed through the second set of iron gates if he was not being carried, again in front of him Gandalf struggled but was overcome by the enemy and forced through the gates which snapped shut with a loud clang snatching away their freedom. The Watcher upon the walls turned his eyeless face at them, clearly enjoying watching them tremble under his glare and overwhelmed by the fear of the fortress. 

 Through the plain, empty courtyard Aufstand marched, the entrance of the fortress rushing towards them as she began to climb the stairs in which every step both Sam and Gandalf fought against their captors, their hearts racing and the darkness pressing upon their souls.

***

The urgency of struggle seeped away along with the desire of escape and freedom as the dark, hopelessness sense of entrapment sunk into their very hearts and souls. It felt as if their minds and wits had been left outside, untouchable, unreachable and forever lost, to be absorbed by the growing enemy and to be used against everything they fought for and loved. 

 No matter how long they would spend in the dark, threatening and hope crushing fortress of Barad-dûr, their eyes would never adjust to the deep and eternal darkness of the sunless days or with the pain of having hope and Valar missing from all desire.

 The door and corridors of the fortress blurred past them as Aufstand moved with all the swiftness of her kin, turning here and their. Sam could not even feel the breeze of their speed against his check let alone see the insides of the fortress flash before his eyes. His entire body was overcome by pain of the excited Ring, now weighing four times more then it had outside, crushing against small chest, penetrating and Mithril-coat. 

The pain and weight of the Ring suddenly lifted, and Sam opened his eyes but found he could not see a thing. He felt like he was underground again, no torches burned, no breeze blew and nothing seemed to stir, even the air was thick. 

 But he could sense he was not alone, something darker then the whole land and its contents put together was somewhere in this dark room. Something then moved beside him giving a small twitching jump and on his other side something trembled. The tremble spread across from living thing to living thing and soon all three were trembling. He was shaking with fear so hard that he was almost unaware of the fingers that groped his collar and lifted the chain from around his neck. Then he heard uneven footsteps as they stepped over the three trembling figures and with even fall echoed into the distance.

Sam cried and covered his face, cowering. Flames leapt out of the darkness towards him, their heat scorching the hair on his feet and made his clothing curl. His screams were joined by two other voices as the heat increased and the stench of burnt flesh and hair grew. Opening a watery eye Sam saw the twisted face of Aragorn, wither in great pain and on Sam's other side the pale, sweating face of Gandalf, screwed up in pain.

 The room was a blaze, and everything seemed to burn, but in between the flames Sam saw two silhouettes masked by the orange and red flickering colours. The slim build of Aufstand and the tall, large, chunky and powerful outline of a second that he did not recognise. The pair seemed to feel his gaze and enjoyed hearing Sam screams of agony as flames swept over him again.

Then it was suddenly clear – Sauron had returned.

Outside the sky darkened and the birds took flight in fear, a blanket of coldness fell upon the world that would be forever dark of no one had the strength to stand up against the enemy – the all powerful Sauron, returned to all his glory.  

**TBC****…**

* = Be careful my love and good luck

**The story continues in 'Return of the Shadow'.**

**Yep, that right it's finished for now, Return of the Shadow should be out in January some when, once I've written it!**

**Don't forget to check out my other story: 'Decisions of a King'**

**Thank you to all me reviewers and silent readers too!**

**Love you all!  
  
Rosie**


End file.
